The Last Leaf of The God Tree
by godofhisownstories
Summary: Kaguya Ōtsutsuki decided eat the god tree's fruit and now the seed bore another tree. Witness the last of rikudo bloodlines, the last leaf of the once mighty tree, Uzumaki Naruto! (Naruto X fem.Haku). just found beta reader Kidan Yoshilda, in process of fixing the story will not update for a while. AU Sharingan puppeter Naruto
1. Chapter 1 : Hidden Past rewrite

Inspired by many fanfics, especially cr4zypt's **'****_legacy'_**, though lately I hate it for making Naruto too godly, and **'****_The Yellow Fang'_** by policy, he's awesome. Oh wait, and the original Naruto of course, without that Japanese guy A.k.a Mr. Kishimoto, this fanfic, and every other Naruto fanfic, wouldn't exist in the the first place. I don't care what they say man but you're awesome, except when Kakashi gained perfect Susanoo part, seriously.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the associated characters, or jutsus, well, maybe some jutsu I own but... Kishi won't buy it. Oh, and I'm not making any money off this fic.

I'm making some adjustments to the time so the age of characters will not clash.

* * *

Chapter 1: Hidden past of the fire shadow

Konoha, Village Hidden in the Leafs.

-Hokage Office-

Minato Namikaze was not an idiot, while his predecessor went insane with the bane of all Kage duties: paperwork, he was silently drinking his tea while watching the village, not giving a damn to the mountain of paperworks behind him. He wasn't going to burn the paperwork of course; he couldn't even if he wanted to. The damn things were fireproof.

No, he used the Nidaime Hokage's most versatile jutsu; the kage bunshin no jutsu. With those creatures from hell contained by his clones, he was free to do anything. Well, as long as the clones didn't rebel that is, although they were plotting it right now. Minato had known, but gave them none of his attention, for his mind was elsewhere.

Right now, he was thinking about his father and mother. While he knew about his mother's death, he never knew of the final fate of his father. _It has been 2 years since his last message, maybe he is truly dead,_ Minato thought.

* * *

**Flashback, 24 years ago**

"Tou-san! Tou-san! Look! I did it!" A young Minato yelled out cheerfully, while his father smiled at him full of pride. "You are going to be powerful shinobi like your old man, Minato." Minato's father said while ruffling the boy's hair. He had just taught him how to a climb tree by using chakra. Minato smiled, hearing his father's praise; after all it's not every day he saw those lips curved upwards, or those black eyes getting soft.

His father has black eyes, a strong jawline, and spiky black hair reaching his waist with bangs covering most of his right eye, though, it's unable to hide the creases he had since he was a boy. The air around him carried a tone of arrogance and promise of death. Minato didn't inherit any physical features from the man, but he did get his chakra nature,his touch of arrogance, and in immediate future, his techniques.

By the description alone anyone who lived in Konoha should have known him. This man is the Co-founder of Konohagakure no Sato, Madara Uchiha. Although it is understandable if people didn't recognize him. Not even his former best friend, Hashirama Senju, saw this particular part of the Uchiha.

Everyone thought that like the rest of the Uchiha clan Madara pursue power at all cost, they couldn't be more wrong. While it was true that the Uchiha clan is a clan that favors power, in actuality they love their kin so much that they pursue power to protect them.

Right now Madara was in The Land of Waves, a country located between Land of Whirlpool and Land of Fire, living with his wife Hitomi. Hitomi hailed from the Namikaze clan. The Namikaze clan was a little clan with a knack for sealing jutsu like the Uzumaki clan, though they didn't have the strong lifeforce or the chakra chains like they did. However, they're just as talented as the Uzumaki clan, whose chuunin level ninja were capable of using seals with just their hands, thanks to their bloodline.

Yes, they do have their own kekkei genkai, in fact, they have two: magnet release and swift release. Though they don't have the same affinity for magnet release like the third Kazekage who is capable of creating and using of iron sand, they cleverly use magnet release to draw the seals and use lightning chakra to activate them. This technique is very useful for a beginner or intermediate sealer from Namikaze clan. What made the clan famous, however, is their speed that rival even the likes of Raikages, thanks to their swift release. They use swift release to boost their shunshin no jutsu to beat even the speed of sound and at the same time activating all organ function to the max, providing them the reflex and sensory capacity needed to use the technique.

Hitomi herself never awakened magnet release, preventing her from using her sealing jutsu to its full potential. In exchange for her diminished use of seals, she was very proficient in swift release, making her the fastest messenger and the best assassin in the world.

How did they meet? She had found Madara after his battle with Hashirama. She was acting as a messenger from Uzushiogakure to Konoha, she had felt incredible surge of energy in the spot which later would be known as Valley of the End, and when she got there, she had found Madara with a hole in his chest.

Taking a possible rogue ninja who had capability to change the landscape wasn't the best decision in her life, but she just can't ignore a man lying there bleeding half to death. Hitomi, despite being an assassin, value human life as it was the first thing that she learned from the Uzumaki family that took care of her.

* * *

**-38 years before the present time, Land**** of Waves-**

"Oh my head where am I?" Madara groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, he immediately felt the pain in his chest. Looking around, he found out he was in a small wooden house, not much furniture, but the walls were full of seals _'Wow, the owner must be very paranoid, or an Uzumaki.'_Madara thought.

He tried getting up, but a warm hand touched his shoulder. "Easy there champ, you got wounded pretty badly, I spent hours stitching that hole in your chest, so don't go and ruin them okay?" A soft but demanding voice said.

He turned around and... well, let's just say he wasn't disappointed, it was a woman, a very beautiful woman with silky smooth blond hair almost reaching her waist and baby blue eyes that complimented her cute oval face. She was wearing light armor with a Namikaze clan crest, a stylized blue swirling orbs, on the chest, which by the way, from the look of it was a c-cup in size, and an Uzushiogakure forehead protector. She didn't carry the same lethal aura as the shinobi of this era, but Madara knew better than to lower his guard, the crest of Namikaze prove her identity.

"Who are you and where am I?" asked Madara a bit suspicious because he knew that both the Uzumaki and Senju clans are loyal to one another.(1)

"My name is Hitomi Namikaze of Uzushiogakure, and right now we are in between the borders of Whirlpool and the Land of Fire, commonly known as the Land of Waves." Hitomi said.

_"Hitomi Namikaze? The one who assassinate The last leader of the Hagoromo clan while she was barely 15?" _thought Madara, intrigued by the fates decision surrounding his life.

"What happened? How did I get here?" asked Madara in a demanding tone. Uchihas are an impatient bunch after all. (Makes you wonder how the prodigal Sasori got this trait isn't it :P).

"Jeez you're asking way too many questions, just lie down and relax already, ok? You were injured in your last battle and barely made it. You're lucky that I found you still breathing and was able to heal you." She explained to him "There were times I didn't think you would pull through. After all, not many people could survive getting a sword run through their chest and lived to tell the tale. Now then, how about you tell me who you are?" She asked, knowing with that crest on his back he must be quite the powerful fellow.

"I am Madara Uchiha, former leader of the Uchiha clan, and co-founder of Konohagakure no Sato" said Madara with pride, despite how he felt for his former clan and village they are the strongest and it made him prideful.

"My, aren't we a bit full of ourselves?" Hitomi teased the second strongest man in the world before she burst out into laughter, not even bothering to hide it from him. Madara just glared at her and muttered something about troublesome blondes and what a drag they can be. (Let's just say that Madara has a rather rich ancestry).

"Although I wonder why you two fight, last time i checked both of you were best friends." Hitomi said, Madara eyes widened a little.

"How did you know that?" Madara demanded an answer, his sharingan blazing. It was a secret known only by his deceased family and the Senju brothers.

"Well, there's a mountain sized wood statue, for example, Also i am messenger from Uzushio to Konoha, and I happen to be a good friend of Mito Uzumaki." seeing Madara hadn't deactivating his sharingan she continued, waving her hands dismissively "Oh relax I won't turn you in. If you want to hide, I'll hide you, but right now just focus on healing yourself."

Madara nodded, though his sharingan remained active, the Namikaze in front of him wasn't known as death wind for nothing. "I'm going to go to the grocery and then cook you something. Do you want anything in particular, Uchiha-san?" asked Hitomi, trying to defuse the tension.

Deafening silence followed until Madara replied "Anything is fine". Hitomi nodded before she left to buy some groceries, leaving him alone with his own thought.

Madara lied his back in the bed, his teeth gritting when he remembered his loss to Hashirama, but then he remembered something and stared to chuckle darkly as he remembered that he had gotten what he wanted, a piece of The God of shinobi's power.

* * *

**-Nine years later, 29 Years before present time-**

Madara was working on a farm, which is a very strange sight for every single ninja in the world. If five years ago you asked the great Uchiha what was a hoe, He would have said that it was an improvised weapon. Now he knew everything there is to know about farming, mainly by learning from other farmers. His sharingan wasn't exactly very useful here.

"_Maybe __this __is __the__ peace I was seeking"_ thought Madara_,_The last nine years was simply the best years of his life. The hole in his heart, the one that keeps him hurt, was filled. No more politics, no more clan problems, No more revenge crap, not even eye of the moon plan.

"Guess that tablet only speaks for the Uchiha clan as a whole.(2)" Madara mused as he watch the clear sky above him. For the first time since his meetings with Hashirama at the river, he found something worth being called happiness.

Speaking of Hashirama, He received words that his rival died a year ago. Apparently their battle leave him weakened. Though Hashirama wasn't the only one that left weakened by the battle that created a valley, Madara didn't go to the First Great Shinobi war, like Hashirama did, he didn't fight 3,000 ninjas, among the enemy being Kakuzu of Takigakure, and make it back alive to tell the tale. It hurt his pride, but he had to admit Hashirama was better than him.

He heard someone calling his name and turned around, seeing Hitomi waving her hands at him. They were married now; nine years had been more than enough time to melt Madara's cold heart. Two years after their first encounter Hitomi had resigned from her shinobi career, she was tired of all the killing and had wanted to live a simple life here in Wave Country, becoming a farmer.

Madara himself, not knowing what to do (His Rinnegan hadn't surfaced yet, nor did he have good control with wood release, not when there was a troublesome blonde around.), decided to help her on the farm. But not before pulling the I'm-Saving-Your-Ass card in order to 'persuade' Madara to help her.

During the day they were working together on the farm, and during the night they would rest under the stars, sharing many things. Hitomi mostly talked about her day-to-day routine, but once in a while she would share her past as an orphan and how she found out about her clan. Madara himself preferred listening, not one to open his heart easily. But Namikaze was well-known for their ability to open one's heart and Hitomi wasn't an exception. It took a long time, but after 2 years Madara finally cracked and told her everything, his childhood, his little brother, and his friendship with Hashirama.

As Madara waved back at her he found his lips already touching hers. _"Damn the Namikaze and their swift release_" thought Madara, but he wasn't actually complaining, enjoying the alternative 'use' of his wife's skill. Seeing his wife giggling, he only chuckled. _"Who would have thought that the Madara Uchiha and the last of Namikaze would marry each other and lived a simple civilian life?"_He mused as he warp his arms around her body and leaned to capture his wife's eager lips.

How ironic was it? The great Uchiha always thought that ninja was supposed to die on the battlefield in the hands of the enemy who was stronger than themselves; but now he found himself actually longing for a simple civilian life he used to frown upon.

Suddenly Hitomi stopped their activity and said. "Madara, I'm pregnant." Madara eyes widened, a joyful smile appeared on his face and Hitomi found herself spinning around. "Hey now, If I'm going to cook you something, I need my head, you're making me dizzy" She said in her best angry voice, although her expression betray them.

Madara stopped and quickly kiss her again, in his mind, he steeled his resolve _"If this is what it takes to make her happy, I will forget about my plans and focus on the future. I'll do anything for you, Hitomi."_

* * *

**-24 years before the current time, land of waves-**

5 years have passed and now we could see a happy Madara leaning against a tree with Hitomi on his chest. Hitomi had a slight bulge in her stomach, pregnant with their second child. Both glanced at the sea, seeing a four year old kid standing on the water. He had spiky blond hair and the bluest eyes anyone had ever seen. His name was Minato Namikaze, son of Madara Uchiha and Hitomi Namikaze.

Seeing their son's success in standing on the water training both parents felt a burst of pride, feeling happy about having a wonderfully talented child and that they were going to have another one. Although both Madara and Hitomi had abandoned their shinobi ways they decided to train young Minato so he can defend himself should he needed it.

They also explained to him that they decided to give him his mother's name because the only Uchiha ever to be exiled was Madara himself. "It will be troublesome because the Uchiha will be looking for you, Blonde and sharingan isn't exactly a common combination" He told his son.

Unknown to his wife, he had actually trained his son in awakening the sharingan by accidentally putting him in a live or death situation (A tree walking lesson gone bad, If she knew let's just say that Madara wouldn't be dead, but losing something even more precious than his eyes, after all while he is strong she is very swift with her knife). After seeing his blood-red eyes Madara told him about his clan and said to Minato to be proud of his heritage.

* * *

A few weeks later….

-Land of Waves market-

Today is not a good day for Madara, combination of mood swings and food craving made Hitomi even more dangerous opponent than Hashirama. She was more than capable of making him feel anger, pain, and fear at the same time. So he had to buy every food ingredient available and cook everything she likes or fear the retribution.

Suddenly he felt a burst of chakra from his house, the signature unmistakably was his son's. It was so unstable that it made him remember the time Izuna unlocked Mangekyō Sharingan. Fearing something might have happened to Hitomi, he rushed through the woods to his home only to find Hitomi stabbed with a ninjatō, Minato with a mangekyō Sharingan, and six Iwa shinobi.

"MOTHER!" Minato turned his eyes to the Iwa shinobi who throw the ninjatō, his eyes full of rage, promising death to the one who hurt his mother.

Minato's right eye cried blood and instantly the offending Iwa shinobi found themselves burned by black flames, but Minato then collapsed from chakra exhaustion, not used to handling the chakra-taxing technique. Before any of the enemy ninja could lay their hands on Minato however, they found their sword broken and saw Madara with Kunai in his right hand.

One of the Iwa shinobi yelled at him "Who the fuck are you, you fucking little shit?" clearly one of the younger generations, then he gulped when he felt the killing intent Madara projected towards them. Madara's eyes turned into blood-red eyes with three tomoes.

The leader of the group smiled seeing the red orbs "Looks like the informant was right boys, Madara does live in this place"

His smile widened, becoming more repulsive every second "don't worry, we won't kill you. We will bring you to Tsuchikage-sama and let him kill you himself, but i'm going to take my sweet time killing that little shit for what he'd done to one of my boys" said the enemy as he created a cone structure between his hands.

"_This man is capable of doing the Jinton (dust release), he must be Mu's __son __since__ he only taught Jinton to his son and that brat Onoki."_Thought Madara analyzing the situation. "So you're Mu's son, huh? I will kill you and then I will present him your head when i kill him!" Madara said menacingly making Mu's son gritting his teeth from both fear and anger.

Before he was able to fire his Jinton technique he found himself with no the lower half of his body, which was then completely evaporated by Madara's combination of Susanoo and Amaterasu, his last vision being Madara's mangekyō Sharingan glowing bright red.

After the gruesome display the remaining Iwa shinobi ran for their lives only for Madara to use Yasaka Magatama and blast the poor bastards, not even leaving a bone in its wake.

Not even sparing a glance he turned to Minato, inspecting his son's condition. after deducing that his son was not in mortal danger, he slowly approached his lover. He looked at her and his heart filled with remorse for not being there, not being able to protect the one person that mattered the most in his world, the love of his life.

Suddenly Hitomi open her eyes, coughing several times, making Madara hopeful for a second. However, he saw her eyes and he knew that she did not have long before she would pass from this world. Trembling, Hitomi reached for his hand and held it. "Sorry Madara, for not being able to be with you for the rest of your life, I'm sorry that I have to die first." Hitomi said with her eyes full of tears.

With her remaining chakra she unsealed a scroll from her storage seal on her wrist and give it to Madara, She said "I haven't taught him anything about my clan's fuinjutsu or kekkei genkai." She started to cough badly. "Please teach these to him."

She gave him a weak smile before she continued, " T-take...*cough* care of our s-son, Madara." Hitomi said weakly as she gave one last kiss to her husband. Then she closed her eyes for the last time.

Madara just stood there frozen, looking at his now dead wife. In his mind, he was getting flashes of the last 14 years of his life. He had finally found happiness, only to have it ripped from his grasp.

Madara eyes slowly change its color, from obsidian black to blood-red with three tomoes surrounding the pupil, to three large tomoes with circle at their tops overlapping each other at the bottoms and straight line between them. In a fit of rage Madara used Amaterasu on his surrounding, His mind had shattered, and he roared his displeasure to the world

"_What, what is this... This feeling... I never felt it before... This can't be real... This must be a bad dream... Yes ... This is not... **My reality**!"_ Madara thought. Suddenly he stopped, a realization hit him as he looked at Hitomi one last time. Then he made a decision that would influence the entire world.

_"I was too naïve to think this would last, too naïve in believing that everything is going to be fine, too naïve and leave my plans behind. This world will never change, this reality is worthless."_Madara's gaze grow cold. He sealed Hitomi's body in stasis seal so her body should be still in good condition when he buried her later, at the moment he had only one priority: his son.

_"I will create a world where you will stand by my side, Hitomi. A world where you had never died, a world full of love and peace, where everyone can be the winner, where no child has to kill another child and then have their father take revenge on their son's death,__I will...I don't care anymore, all I want is you."_Madara thought as he picked up his son and jumped into the woods, leaving behind his former home burning with black flames. Unknown to everyone, even to him, he had fallen again to the curse of his clan, the curse of hatred.

* * *

Two months later…

Madara and Minato were standing a few miles outside the main gates of Konoha. Madara looked to Minato for the last time. "Minato, my son," said Madara, getting Minato's attention.

In the last two months Madara trained Minato in the same way his father used to train him, hell-bent on getting his son as strong as possible so he could keep himself safe.

During this month of training though Minato hadn't activated his mother's bloodlines, he had mastered (technically) two of Mangekyō Sharingan ability, Amaterasu and Enton (Blaze release), a feat never happened in history of the Uchiha clan. Susanoo was not Minato's forte, however, despite already mastering both eyes.

"Remember, keep the Uchiha heritage and bloodline a secret from the village but never forget your legacy. Even though I dislike the Senju, this village will keep you safe. Never abandon your beliefs and fight for what you hold dear, only when fighting to protect someone precious or for pride, that one will show his true strength." He told his son.

"I am sorry to leave you, my son, but this is something I must do alone. Speak to the Senju and tell him you are an orphan and wished to join Konoha. He will keep you safe. We may never meet again Minato and even if we do, we may have to fight each other. Until then, good luck" Madara said as he started to walk away, leaving his son to a new path.

"Tou-san, Tou-san!" Minato yelled at his father, "I don't understand anything you said before, why we might fight if we meet again, or what are you doing" Minato take a deep breath, holding his tears "but if... If kaa-san can be brought back, will we go back home?"

Madara stopped, turned back to Minato, who stared at him with his innocent eyes. Those eyes that never failed to destroy his facade, those light blue eyes he inherited from Hitomi. In flash Minato found himself in his father's embrace, feeling his hair wet from Madara's uncontained tears.

"Yes... We all can go back home. If this work, we can go back to our day skipping stones, eating your mom's dishes, you might even meet your uncle and your grandmother" Madara stopped for a while "Until that time live your life to the fullest, Minato"

* * *

-Present day-

Suddenly Minato awakened from his trip to memory lane by a knock on the door. Quickly dispelling his clones he opened the door and saw an Anbu wearing a horse mask said "Sir, it's time."

Despite being nervous, Minato managed to maintain a calm demeanor, a trait he received from his father. Nodding silently he teleported himself and the Anbu to the location.

A few hours later…

A scream and cry echoed through the room, no this is not T&amp;I department, this was undisclosed location outside the village, a place for his wife Kushina to give birth to their first child: Naruto.

Naruto was a carbon copy of his father; He weighed in at three kilograms, had spiky blond hair, and pair of dark blue eyes.

"Congratulations Kushina-chan it's a healthy baby boy" said Biwako. Biwako was 175 centimeters tall with long light brown hair tied in a ponytail with brown eyes; she was also the Sandaime Hokage's wife.

she handed the mother the newborn baby. the mother, Kushina, is a red-headed beauty, a trait common to Uzumaki, With long smooth crimson red hair going all the way to her waist, blue eyes and an ample D-cup breasts adorned her well-developed body.

She embraced her son for the first time. "Hello Sochi." she said with tears flowing from her eyes and her husband finished her words with a smile "Welcome to our family, Naruto."

To Be Continued…

* * *

Author's note:

I won't make the Namikaze capable of magnet release like the third Kazekage; however I do have some ninja art from Suna that Naruto will use. For swift release neither Minato nor Naruto are capable of accessing this kekkei genkai, so they have to find another way to implement their clan's fightning style into theirs.

If anybody ask why Naruto has swift ancestry but can't use it, Swift release users will be his enemy and it will be coveted by many villages.

Namikaze clan is like the the kaguya clan, their kekkei genkai genetics jump generations. That's why some got the magnet release and swift release, other got either of them, and the rest never awakened it.

(1)what I mean is Madara was suspicious because the ruling clan of Uzushio is Uzumaki and they are loyal to Senju, the facto and the jure ruler of Konoha(their clan status + the current Hokage) and Hitomi might turned him to the uzumaki. The point is Namikaze isn't Uzumaki, some of you wrongly draw that conclusion.

(2)See the latest manga chapter guys and you'll understand.

UPDATE : TIMELINE

Okay obviously you all thought "How Madara somehow become the father of Namikaze Minato." okay here's the explanation.

In part one

Tsunade is 50-ish give or take in part one, meaning the sannin was about 38 when Tobi attacked the village while Hiruzen is 68-69 in part one, so he was 56-57 when Tobi attacked.

Timeline in my story

Age of both Madara and Hashirama when they create the village : 25-30, make it 30. Hashirama married when he was 18(Since Age expectancy is about 30 he didn't want his line to stop and arranged marriage is common in warring clan era) and have a son when he was 20, his son never went to war since Hashirama was still traumatized by Itama's death. madara stay single(protecting brother and clan and whatever).

time when madara and hashirama create the village we called it 0 SVE(Shinobi Village era), this is not official calendar.

0 SVE : Creation of Konoha, At the time village was formed Hiruzen was about 6 y.o.

2 SVE : Madara Crush Mu's Pride

3 SVE : Madara left the village.

11 SVE : Madara came back battling Hashirama leading to the valley of the end, around this time The sannin was born.

12 SVE : The first great war started.

13 SVE : Tired of Bloodshed Hitomi Namikaze retired.

15 SVE : Madara and Hitomi married, Madara 45, Hitomi 30 (Madara was still quite a looker in this age, not even a single white hair thanks to Hashirama's cell strong physical energy, hon hon hon).

19 SVE : Hashirama died from being weakened by his battle with Madara and Kakuzu of Takigakure in the first great ninja war, his body secured by Tobirama for researching wood release - Yeah, you know, the first darkness of shinobi, Tobirama Senju.

21 SVE : Minato Born, Kushina born

25 SVE : Hitomi died, Minato awaken Mangekyo and dropped by Madara at Konoha, Madara continue eye of the moon plan.

30 SVE : Kushina come to Konoha to become a jinchuriki.

33 SVE : Second Great war happened, Tobirama died here(as opposed to first great ninja war), replaced by Hiruzen who became hokage, Tsunade's become a widow, Kushina's parents dead and total destruction of Uzushiogakure.

45 SVE : Third great ninja war

47 sve :Madara died after leaving behind a message for Minato congratulating him for his candidancy as the fourth Hokage

49 SVE : Naruto born, Kushi+minato died.


	2. Chapter 2 : Abomination rewrite

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the associated character, or the jutsu, well maybe some jutsu I own but...Kishimoto won't buy it. Oh, and I'm not making any money of this fic.

oh and everytime there's **_Previously on the Last Leaf on the God Tree _**I suggest you read in in Avatar Roku's voice.

* * *

**_Previously on the Last Leaf on the God Tree_**

_"I was too naïve to think this would last, too naïve in believing that everything is going to be fine, too naïve to leave my plans behind. This world will never change, this reality is worthless." _Madara'gaze grow cold seeing his wife's dead body.

_"I will create a world where you will stand by my side, Hitomi. A world where you never die, a world full of love and peace, where everyone can be the winner, where no child has to kill another child and then have their father take revenge on their son's death.I will...I don't care anymore,all I want is you."_ Madara thought as he picked up his son and jumped into the woods leaving behind his former home burning with black flames.

(Scene change)

"Minato my son, remember, keep the Uchiha heritage and bloodline a secret from the village but never forget your legacy. Even though I dislike the Senju, this village will keep you safe and strong. Never abandon your beliefs and fight for what you hold dear, only when fighting to protect someone precious to you will you show your true strength." He told his son.

"I am sorry to leave you, my son, but this is something I must do alone. Speak to the Senju and tell him you are an orphan and wished to join Konoha. He will keep you safe. We may never meet again Minato and even if we do, we may have to fight each other. Until then, good luck" Madara said as he started to walk away leaving his son to a new path.

(Scene change)

"Congratulations Kushina-chan it's a healthy baby boy" said Biwako. Kushina embraced her son for the first time. "Hello Sochi." she said with tears flowing from her eyes and her husband finished her words with a smile "Welcome to our family, Naruto."

* * *

Chapter 2: Abomination

"Rest Kushina you will have plenty of time after the baby is cleaned." Biwako said as she picked up Naruto for his first bath.

"How are you feeling Kushina?" Minato asked, concerned for his loving wife.

"I'm okay" She replied.

"Thank you." Minato was thankful that Naruto's delivery went smoothly, it was full moon and it is the worst timing for female jinchuuriki to deliver a baby.

"Minato..." said Kushina but she was cut off by her husband

"All right, I know you have just gone through childbirth, but since tonight is a full moon and you're weakened, I have to strengthen the seal on the nine tails completely." (1)

Suddenly a scream echoed through the room, turning around Minato saw to his horror both Biwako and Taji, the nurse, slumped and by the looks of it, dead, while Naruto himself was being held by a masked man.

"Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze, Step away from the jinchuuriki or this child will die after its first minute of life." The masked man said as he held Naruto hostage with his hand hovering dangerously on Naruto face.

While Minato thinking how the masked man entering the barrier the person pull out a kunai from his sleeve "Get away from the jinchuuriki, don't you care of what happens to your child?"

"Okay, just calm down" Minato said frightened, fear was evident in his eyes.

"Speak for yourself Yondaime. I am perfectly calm." The masked man said as he threw Naruto in the air preparing to stab Naruto with the kunai.

Suddenly in a yellow flash Minato grabbed Naruto.

The masked man said "As I expected from the yellow flash, I wonder how you'll handle the next one".

The masked man made a half tiger seal and buzzing sound was heard as Minato realizes five explosive tags placed in the blanket around Naruto. In a burst of speed Minato teleported himself to one of his hideouts, removing the blanket, and went outside to get away from the explosion.

_"That man is no ordinary shinobi"_ Minato thought wondering just who the masked man is as he dug out a piece of wood that stuck his calf _"He managed to separate me from Kushina."_

Then Minato teleported again to his house and putting his son in bed while whispering "You'll be safe here. Naruto wait here for a while, I'm going to save your mother."

* * *

-Undisclosed location: outside of Konoha-

The masked man approached Kushina and warped her away to the outside the cave. Placing his hand on her stomach he begins extracting Kyuubi. In a couple a minutes a figure is seen erupting from her stomach and materializing in the air.

There stood the Nine Tailed Demon Fox in all its glory with nine tails swinging. With a single glance the masked man traps Kyuubi under its control. The once red slitted eyes of Kyuubi are now red with 3 black tomoes, the Sharingan glowing like a bad omen.

"Wait!" Yelled a weakened Kushina realizing what was about to happen.

"Incredible. The Uzumaki Clan is simply incredible. Not even extracting a tailed beast from you is enough to kill you." The masked man said. He then commanded Kyuubi to kill his former jinchuuriki.

"But It's only fitting that Kyuubi kills its former container after all." He said.

As Kyuubi is about to crush Kushina a yellow flash is reappeared on a tree not far from there, holding Kushina in his arms bridal style before teleporting again.

"He really lives up to his name, Minato Namikaze: Konoha's Yellow Flash." He said before warping to the edge of the village.

* * *

-Minato's House-

Minato flashed to his house laying Kushina near her son as she embraces him. "Kushina, I going to have to stop Kyuubi's attack, take care of our son." He had worn his Hokage haori and in a yellow flash he was gone.

* * *

Scene : Konoha from outside

It was a warm, calm summer night in the hidden village of the leaf. Lights were seen all around the village as the people followed their lives unaware of what was about to happen, except for few individuals.

* * *

-Uchiha Clan's compound-

A little boy is busy lulling his baby brother to sleep, when he felt a dark aura from the direction to the north of the village. "What is this feeling" Itachi asked to himself when suddenly his brother, Sasuke, had awakened and started to cry uncontrollably.

"There, there... Don't cry Sasuke, no matter what happens, your big brother will definitely protect you." Said Itachi while thinking _"what a strange feeling, and of all time tou-san and kaa-san choose this time to be out."_

* * *

-Sarutobi Clan's compound.-

Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage, was busy with paperwork when suddenly he felt an ominous aura that told him one thing.

"_No_, _it can't be..."_

* * *

\- North entrance of Konoha-

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu." The masked man said, slapping his palm on the ground and in a burst of smoke there stood Kyuubi roaring, ready to unleash its fury upon the unsuspecting village. "Go, Kyuubi!" He ordered, and with those words Kyuubi starts its destruction. Swinging its tails and using its hands destroy to everything that stood in his away.

"Sandaime, Kyuubi has appeared in the North part of the village" An Anbu said as he bowed to the Sandaime Hokage.

"Yes I am well aware of it. I will try to suppress it; you and others start to evacuate the civilians." The Sandaime said. _"Has Kushina's seal been broken? Despite all of our precaution, did we fail?"_Sandaime thought, before realizing something "_Biwako..."_

* * *

Meanwhile…..

Kyuubi was busy trashing the village when he sensed a person on top of Hokage Mountain and started charging a bijuudama.

* * *

-On top of the Hokage monument-

Minato Namikaze is seen standing in the top of the Hokage monument. He was ready to go face Kyuubi, then he saw it. Kyuubi was charging a bijuudama, quickly he go through hand seals and said.

" Hiraishin: Dōrai(Flying Thunder God: Guiding Thunder)" The bijuudama was suddenly sucked into the barrier space before it hit his carved face. Minato teleported the bijuudama into one of his farthest safe house, still the explosion can be heard and seen to the villagers.

Minato then felt a presence behind him. Quickly ducking and turning around he swings his kunai only to phase through the head of his enemy before the enemy caught his hands.

Suddenly everything became distorted as the masked man starts to absorb Minato in a ripple like pattern, but before it's finished Minato disappears using his hiraishin. He flashed away to his destroyed safe house.

* * *

-Minato's destroyed safe house-

"_That man and that technique he used."_ Minato thought _" It's a Jikukan ninjutsu (space time technique) even more verstile than my own, it doesn't even require hand seals, but the way the technique activated felt familiar, like I had read about it before..."_

Suddenly the realization hit Minato _"That technique! Kamui! It means that masked man is an uchiha or someone with uchiha eyes! I have to tell sandaime-sama about this"_

Suddenly a figure starts to appear just a few meters away from Minato. There stood the masked man with chains, prepared to face the legendary Kiiroi Senkō (Yellow Flash). The men stared at each other, each one daring the other to make the first move.

"Who are you?" Minato asked as he wondered who could possibly have the power to not only unleash but also control Kyuubi.

"My name is long forgotten and despised in the history of this village. I was once known as Madara Uchiha, but that name is not appropriate anymore since I'm a mere shadow of my former self." he replied, chuckling, thinking how idiotic the Yondaime Hokage was for asking a masked man his identity.

A smile crept to the young Hokage's face before he replied "Maybe you're Madara Uchiha, but you're not THE Madara Uchiha, I know what his chakra felt like and yours are not even half of it. Although, Your chakra does have some similarities to his."

The masked man single eye widened for a second before going back to its usual stoic one, wondering how in the world could the Yondaime know that he wasn't Madara. "_Something here isn't right, how can he know Madara's chakra signature, has Yondaime met Madara before? Impossible, he lived in a cave for kami's sake_" Tobi thought, oh if only he knew.

Both warriors, wielder of jikukan ninjutsu, dashed at each other in a battle of speed. The fastest would win. Minato simply throws his hirashin (flying thunder god technique) kunai at Tobi as its phase through his head. Getting closer to each other, preparing for the faceoff, Minato charges a Rasengan in his right hand preparing to slam it into Tobi's mask.

Tobi was about to touch Minato, a simple preparation to absorb him.

"Victory is mine." He said, but suddenly Minato disappears from his sight only to appear behind his back using the kunai he previously threw. Minato twists his body slamming the rasengan into Tobi, destroying the area and marking Tobi with Hirashin's Seal while saying "Hiraishin, level two."

Tobi got back up and jump onto a rock "I underestimated him." Tobi thought as white fluid coming out of his wound. Suddenly Minato appears in front of him stabbing him with a kunai and applying a contract seal to free Kyuubi. The enraged Tobi uppercut Yondaime, who managed to shield his face with his hands, but still the strength of the stranger still push him away several feet. Tobi seeing that he lost this battle says "I will be back and then I will get my revenge on the leaf village." as he warped away.

"_Something tells me he wasn't joking, but still...what a bastard, using my father's name like that"_ Minato thought as he got up and teleporting to the battlefield.

* * *

-Battlefield: The Northern Part of the Village-

On the battlefield stood the Sandaime leading the forces trying his best to push Kyuubi away from the village when suddenly he heard.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" Minato said as he drops on top with Kyuubi with his summon Gamabunta, the toad boss, who had pinned Kyuubi to the ground.

"Try to hold him down as long as you can. Teleporting something this big requires preparation." Minato said to the toad boss as Minato prepare to teleport Kyuubi away from the village.

"Are you crazy? I am not a miracle worker. Gamabunta said. "Hurry!" Suddenly both Minato and Kyuubi disappear.

* * *

\- Near the Safe House –

Minato Arrived near the safe house with Kyuubi, teleporting huge things drained a large chunk of his chakra reserve, which despite being kage, still small compared to the likes of past Hokages.

**"Minato, I can still feel that damn Uchiha inside my head. You have to seal me back to Kushina; I refuse to be slaved by a damn UCHIHA."**Kyuubi said much to Minato's surprise.

"_What? I thought I have nullified the contract._" Minato thought as he teleported to the safe house picking up Kushina and Naruto for the ritual.

"Kushina I need your help to restrain him. He's still being pushed." Minato says as Kushina gathers the remainder of her chakra to form chains to snare Kyuubi to the ground.

"What are you trying to do?" Asked Kushina

"I'm going to seal him inside our son." Minato replied while performing a long set of hand seals. At the end of the hand seals he shouts "Shiki Fujin! (Dead Demon Consuming Seal)", behind him appeared a ghostly figure wearing white garb, its face looks like a demon complete with two horn sticking out of its hair.

"Minato, what are you doing?! Stop!" Kushina screamed at what she heard, a terrifying technique that ensure eternal damnation for both the sealer and the sealed.

"I have to kushina, only His energy can completely seal a being as powerful as Kyuubi" Minato was already panting at this point, his chakra reserve depleted again.

"No, just let me reseal the fox within me, the bijuu should die along with the jinchuuriki" Kushina tried to reason with Minato, she was too late however as Minato already made up his mind.

"No, it will be temporary at best, and when Kyuubi reborn he will be slaved again and at that time Konoha would be destroyed" Minato explained but Kushina wouldn't hear it.

"Are you listening to yourself, Minato? You're condemning our son to a life of a jinchuuriki!" Kushina had wanted to scream, but pain and fatigue from holding back the kyuubi was beginning to tire her.

"No, I'm believing in my son, in our son." Minato said it firmly, no room for doubt in his tone.

Kushina still wanted to argue, but suddenly she felt Kyuubi yank one of the chain. She was already tired by erecting barrier and the only reason why Kyuubi didn't move was by his own willpower not to obey the masked man's command, unfortunately the uchiha was too strong and in no time he regained control of the fox.

**"MINATO ****GET OUT OF THE WAY!"** Kyuubi shouts as he feels his body moving by itself to kill his next jinchuriki, his gigantic claw ready to pierce baby Naruto's body. However, instead of obeying his order both Minato and Kushina had jumped in front of his claw protecting their son.

Kyuubi was shocked seeing what transpired before him. His claw was mere inch from Naruto's body, threatening to pierce his soft stomach. But it never happened, His claw was stopped in its track. Not by a flashy, powerful techniques like susanoo or Mokuton : Hotei no Jutsu, no... It was stopped with nothing but two human bodies.

"Why?" Minato asked, his voice full of pain "Why did you do this? I'm his father, I should... I should have been the one sacrificing myself to save my son; my life is already forfeited anyway." Minato said.

Kushina felt like bonking his head, but since she's too weak right now she just answered "I'm his mother, I have as much a right as you do!". Minato only sighed since he had never once won an argument with his redhead wife.

"Kushina (cough) we don't have much time. Any last words?"

"Naruto" she started, her voice strained, "I want you to grow into a nice young man and a strong shinobi. Remember to bathe everyday and go to bed early. Keep up with your studies and practice your ninjutsu hard. Everyone has strengths and weaknesses, so don't get too depressed if you can't do something well. Also, I want you to make friends; you don't need that many only a few as long as they are true friends. No drinking until you're at least twenty and stay away from Jiraya..."

Slowly Kushina turn his head and said "I am sorry Minato I took your time"

"It's all right," replied Minato before turning his head to Kyuubi. "Kyuubi can you look out for my son? I know he will have a hard time being your jinchuriki." He asked.

**"It would be my honor. I will take care of your son,"** Kyuubi replied, his respect to the couple increased even more since he knows that even his creator would have a hard time making this decision.

_"Damn"_ _Minato thought.__"I need to make sure he knows of my father's legacy. I can't let him go to the Uchihas, not with what just happened, not with Kyuubi in him, the Uchiha might use him to gain power... but I never told anyone and it's too late do so now..."_He starts thinking when suddenly an idea struck his head "_Maybe this will work."_ Slowly Minato gathers what was left of his chakra and pushed it to his eyes, slowly the blue eyes turn into red with tomoes, before change into his mangekyo shape, a lotus shaped red lines on top of black background.

He says in a weak tone "Uchiha clan's third Kinjutsu: **Amenominakanushi.**" slowly, his left eye turns white and he felt his chakra level dropped significantly. He knew it would be a matter of time before he's losing his life and he hurried himself to say his parting words. "Naruto, listen to what your motormouth mother said, grow up to be a strong and brave shinobi"

"_Damn it, I'm losing my consciousness_" Minato tried to form the seal, but found his own hands freezing, like he's in a rigor mortis _"after coming this far am i going to fail?!"_ Minato stubbornly tried to move his fingers, but they wouldn't budge, then he hear voice from the past.

"_only when fighting to protect someone precious or for pride, that one will show his true strength_" at this point he almost cried as he remembered every person he failed to protect.

"_I can't protect mom, my subordinates, Biwako, Kushina, or Naruto. I know i'm not worthy of my true strength,but still..."_ an image of his father's back entered his mind, on it a symbol he knew too well, renewing his conviction, "I haven't abandoned my pride!" Minato formed the seal, his right eye faintly glowing.

With the last of his chakra The Fourth Hokage let out his final scream "Hakke Fuin Shiki!(Eight Trigram Sealing Style)"

* * *

-Inside Naruto's Seal-

"_**Hmm, these chakras... **__**boy, I believe your father just put me in the **__**best **__**vessel**__** possible..."**_ Kyuubi thought, grinning as he sensed two chakra signatures from his "brothers."

To be continued…

* * *

Author's note:

(1)In the manga it only applied to the Shukaku host that seeing a full moon will make their bijuu go berserk, however in the anime it was said that the Gyuki(8 tails) jinchuriki: fukai also experience the same thing. So in this story I made it universal to all jinchuriki

My Jutsu

Amenominakanushi

Rank: S-rank

Type: Ninjutsu, Doujutsu, Fuinjutsu, Kinjutsu

This will be explained in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3 : Awakening and revealation re

Jeez i really need Beta, seriously its very hard, none of my PM replied.

guest Apr 22 : yeah i'm trying alright, its not easy you know, well at least for me(insert crying anime tears)

guest Apr 23 : well that would be telling. you might guess if you follow the manga.

Chapter 3 : Awakening and Revealation

Five years later – Konohagakure no sato

It is five years since the Kyuubi attack, the village has got back to its former state. This is time of peace, no monster destroying houses or ninjas from other village attacking their homes. Most people are happy as this is time of prosperity for the leaf. However, despite the good things that happened the villager hasn't yet let go of their hatred for the beast that attack their village five years ago. They harbour hatred to the monster so great that they are more than willing to do anything in order to hurt the beast, even if it was by proxy.

October 10th, Kyuubi's defeat anniversary

The village is busy, this day is very special. Today is the day the fourth hokage save the village. The village is covered by decoration and people selling merchandise like a figure of Yondaime stood atop of Kyuubi's head, a Yondaime shaped candy, even a puppet show imported from Sunagakure. Everyone look so happy, everyone except for one little boy.

His name is Naruto Uzumaki. He was an orphan of the Kyuubi attack, his height is about 120 centimeters, had spiky blonde hair, a dark blue eyes and in each cheek he had three whiskers marks, a birthmark. He was wearing a white shirt with short sleeves and orange swirl in his back and a black pants. Despite looking like a normal boy (apart of his height and whisker marks) he was hated and despised by the village, why? Because he is the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi, a painful reminder of their dark past, of their relative, lover, or friends death, you name it.

By the age of four he was forced to live in the street, going from one trash can to the other because the orphanage kicked him out. He lived that life for about a month before the ANBU found him beaten by an adult for protecting himself against the adult's child. The only one he can call family and trust is Sandaime Hokage who he saw like a grandfather figure, who he give his best to help Naruto even if he can't be there for him. He gave him a small apartment and monthly allowance, but still the villager kept chasing and beat him to a pulp, only for him to be healed again in less than a week. No store accepted him, some beat him before throwing him to the street, give him rotten goods, double the price and the rest outright robbing him.

They didn't try to kill him in broad daylight, though, as The Uchiha always watching. The Uchiha were neutral, for them Naruto Uzumaki was the thin barrier that hold the menace that was the Kyuubi, that's why they wouldn't let him die. Today, however the villagers were bolder, courtesy of a certain bird from a certain organization.

"Die you Demon" said a blond haired woman before screeching like a banshee

"Finish what Yondaime started!" shut another villager feeling like a warrior doing righteous mission

"Let's burn him up like how he burned our village!" shouted a spiky haired man.

Naruto still running for his life plead to them "Stop, please... What did I ever do to any of you people" his legs start to giveaway, but he isn't going to stop, no matter what he has to survive.

"Stop with your act damn demon! You know damn well what you did to us! You killed my brother, father and my wife!" one of the villagers shouting while the other villagers roaring their approval.

"That day the third bewitched by you, but not us! We will finish you! Finish him! Finish what Yondaime started!" Said a spiky haired man as he charged and throwing an empty bottle, which miss its target.

The owner of the said organization, Danzo, was trying to made Naruto unleash his power so he could be deemed dangerous and The Hokage would have no option left but leaving Naruto in his care. He wasn't wrong, later Naruto would have unleashed his power, just not one he expected.

A ninja appeared in front of Naruto, yanking his collar and smash him down to the ground. They began to beat every inch of Naruto's body. He tried to escape the pain by shutting of his senses, but not only it didn't help it also made the mobs even more violent. The ninja that caught him earlier stopped the mass, saying he wanted the honor of killing the demon.

"This is for my son," said the ninja as he unsteath his sword.

"Come on, we're waiting" one of the villager sneered, as others laughed at it like he just cracked a funny joke.

"Die!" the ninja slashed the boy, cleaving Naruto's body into two. Blood spurted everywhere and everyone cheered, that is until they realized that the ninja just cleaved a signboard.

"Well, well, look what we got here, it took only five years for the Hokage to be gone and everything went back to the stone era" said Naruto from the roof with his eyes closed. He was speaking with a voice that awfully similar for the ninja that about to cleave him.

"Damned demon! Get back here!" one of the mob throw a rake towards him, but strangely the rake stopped mid air and land harmlessly to the ground.

'Looks like little Naruto got himself a good kekkei genkai' said the being that used Naruto's body, amused.

"Sorry but this show got to end, i have to talk to someone important"

Naruto's right eye opened, revealing its red color, and instantly the mobs were put in a genjutsu. Naruto landed gracefully in the middle of the sleeping bodies, right before his knees gave out as the will that control it left his body.

* * *

-Naruto's Mindscape-

Naruto woke up in what seemed to be a sewer. There were pipes in every wall and the floor was filled with water reaching his ankle. He wandered through corridors, wondering where he was when he heard a soft male voice calling him

"Follow my voice" the strange voice said. Naruto didn't know who said that, but his gut told him to follow this voice.

After walking for a couple of minutes Naruto found himself staring at a big iron door with vertical bars. The middle of the door it was a small paper with the kanji for 'Seal'.

He looked inside the cage, though seemed empty, but ominous feeling emanated from it.

"Hello Naruto" said the voice. Naruto jumped back surprised and noticed a man leaning on the cage's door..

Naruto observed the man carefully. The man was about 190 cm in height, had spiky blonde hair with two bangs that framed his face. His lean frame was with covered full body, dark blue suit and standard Jonin flak jacket along with a white haori Naruto knew too well.

"Y-Yondaime Hokage?" asked Naruto. There is no mistaking it, the haori he had seen in books, the badass flaming haori with kanji for Yondaime that he idolized.

"Yes Naruto my name is Minato Namikaze and I am the Yondaime Hokage" he said, looking at the kid in front of him and wondered how it happened so soon. Naruto seemed 5 at the most. What kind of horror he went through as a Jinchuuriki that he have to awaken the sharingan at this age, not even the Hokage could imagine.

"How? You were supposed to be dead. Am I dead too?" Naruto asked.

Shaking his head Minato replied "No, thankfully you are not dead, but unfortunately i am."

"But if you are dead, then where am I? And how do you know my name" Naruto wondered what the hell was going on.

"Naruto, I'm going to explain everything to you listen closely ok?" he asked to which Naruto nodded. "We are inside your mind, this is your mindscape, it's basically a representation of your mind in physical form understand?" Naruto nodded "Now, i am the will of the late Yondaime given physical form sealed inside you, still with me?

"Uhh..." Naruto wanted to ask something but Minato put his forefinger to Naruto's lips.

"Well get back to that later ,okay, and for your last question, how can i forgot my only son's name?"

Naruto eyes widened, realizing what his idol just said.

"Yes Naruto, i am your father" Minato said with a small smile.

Naruto froze when he heard that. "_No, it can't be, Jiji told me he didn't know who my parents were" _Naruto

"H-h-how? How can you be my father? Jiji said he didn't know, you are Hokage, right? You should be famous! And why? Why do the villagers treat me like a disease?" Naruto asked in disbelief

"I have many enemies Naruto and Sandaime-sama knew it's for the best to hide this information, as for the second one..." Minato started explaining but he was cut by a voice booming from inside the cage

**" I'll answer it,"** said the voice before two gigantic red eyes seen from the cage.

"**The bijuu is a mass of chakra, we can't be destroyed, nor we can be killed permanently, so He sealed me inside you, I am Kyuubi no kitsune, the very same bijuu who destroyed your village"** said Kyuubi

Naruto, frozen in his place before he muttered "so its true, i'm the Kyuubi... i'm a mons..."

Before Naruto can talk more Yondaime cut him "no, you're my son, not the Kyuubi, not a monster, you're my son, he is your tenant, and for the record he wasn't the enemy"

"Huh?" Naruto was puzzled by the last statement.

Kyuubi said **"no need to fear me little boy, I'm not going to hurt you, I didn't even want to destroy your village, I was forced, I'm neither as wild or destructive as the villagers told to their children."**

Minato nodded before continuing where Kyuubi left off, explaining the night the Kyuubi attack, the night he was born, how his mother actually a Jinchuriki and attacked by a masked man and how the masked man control the Kyuubi.

Naruto, finally understand why his father sealed Kyuubi inside him and understanding Kyuubi's situation only nodded. He said "I'm still angry with you, but i understand the reason, sort of."

"I guess i have to thank you, for trusting me with the Kyuubi. Dad" Naruto murmured the last part while turning his face away

Seeing his son's maturity Minato only raised an eyebrow, but before he said anything the Kyuubi said **"It's Kurama"**

**"Eh?" Naruto was startled by Kurama, who was silent from the moment Minato begun his tale.**

**"You deaf? I said it's Kurama, that's my name. Also, here"** Kurama held up his hand initiating a fist bump, Naruto reluctantly accept it and suddenly he felt an unimaginable warm feeling coursing through his body.

**"The thing you're feeling right now is my chakra, learn to control it, and we might talk business" **said Kurama before he retreated to the darkness that was his cage

Minato seeing this proud of his son, not even his wife Kushina capable of synchronizing with Kyuubi to this extent.

"Naruto, focus to your eyes, tell me what do you see"

Naruto did as he was told and replied " i saw a blue aura covering your body and red aura covering Kurama's cage"

Minato nodded before saying " good now pay attention to what i'm about to say, I can't stay here too long"

"Why? I still want to talk, I want to know about mom, about our family" Naruto's mood went south.

"Well, I want too, but you see the technique i used is very dangerous," Minato's last word piqued his interest.

"Dangerous? Was it flashy flashy jutsu they told us in the books?" Naruto's eyes widened, after what he read in books about the fourth's legendary use of flying thunder god, he didn't know that there is something else could be even more dangerous.

"How do i explain this to a kid?" Minato muttered under his breath until he remembered his time limit "Ok, so you see, I would have sealed my chakra and Kushina's chakra at the time of the sealing but I can't because I haven't mastered the art. So I use a forbidden delayed kinjutsu (1) designed to take over one's body. It only activate when one of these events happened, you awakening your sharingan or attaining chunnin's rank. If i stay here too long my will would overtake your mind and changing your mind to a clone of me," explained Minato, who now taking a giant load of air though he knew he didn't need one.

"Huh?"

"The point is If I stay, you'll die, Naruto" Minato gave him the brief and hard truth.

"It's not fair" his head bowed and clearly tear drops were running to the pool that was the nine tails cage.

Minato,in his attempt to lighten his son's burden, ruffled Naruto's hair and said "sorry Naruto but sometimes we can't have anything we want "

"Well... Though you cannot stay i'm still happy to meet you," said Naruto as he tried to smile and wipe his tears with his sleeve.

"That's my boy," said Minato proud of his son's maturity, though he couldn't really afford to since time was catching up to them, "now listen"

For the next fifteen minutes Minato taught him about his clan kekkei genkai excluding mangekyo sharingan, location for scroll about his kekkei genkai in his home and how to gain access to that place.

For the last one he asked Naruto "Naruto, do you know who Madara Uchiha is? And have you ever heard of Hitomi Namikaze?"

Kyuubi growled hearing Madara's name clearly showing distaste for the late Uchiha.

"Yes i know both of them are legendary, Madara for being co-founder of the village and one of the wielder of the famed Blaze release, unique even in the Uchiha clan while Hitomi Namikaze for being the second fastest Ninja(2) in her time for her skill in her clan's swift release which rival the likes of raikages and since she was the last Namikaze you must be her son" said Naruto.

Impressed with Naruto's answer Minato decided to give him the secret "Well, no history book ever recorded that Madara Uchiha survived his battle with Hashirama at valley of the end, nor Hitomi Namikaze for being Madara's wife" said Minato as he activated his sharingan

Naruto's eyes widened before he realized "he is your father!" Naruto exclaimed out loud.

"Yes Naruto, he is my father, he is the reason why you can see us bathed in chakra, because you inherited his kekkei genkai" said Minato.

"Wow with tou-san being the mighty kiroii senko (yellow flash), Madara Uchiha being my jiji (grandpa) and Hitomi Namikaze being my Baachan (grandma) there is no way I won't become hokage, believe it! " Said Naruto, pumping his fist to the air. Minato almost laughed when He heard the Uzumaki's verbal tic.

"I have no doubt you will, Naruto" said Minato ruffling his only son's hair. He wanted to talk more with his son, but then he felt his own chakra getting wilder and currently trying to dominate his son's body. He decided it was time for him to go, forming a ram seal he said "Kai" and suddenly his body enveloped in white aura.

"Naruto my time is up, remember what i will tell you, don't come to the Uchiha clan, i know you want a family but they won't see you as one. They will see you as a weapon. Don't be arrogant for having sharingan. Don't tell anyone that you're my son, at least till you can protect yourself and anyone dear to you since I have a lot of enemies. Sorry Naruto our meeting is short, remember kaa-san and tou-san love you, always" with those words Minato Namikaze's will disappeared.

"I love you too... Dad" said Naruto tearfully

But then here comes Kurama breaking the mood **" Naruto the Hokage panicked because you haven't wake up yet."**

With those words he pushed Naruto from his mindscape.

-Hospital room-

Naruto woke up thinking everything that happened in his mindscape is a dream _"I must be dreaming, what a crazy dream"_

Suddenly a growl made him flinch **_"Baka! I'm inside you and i saw all of them"_**

Naruto jumped comically while yelling"WHAT?"

Kurama speak inside his head **_"don't be so loud, if you want to speak to me just think, if the Hokage was here he'll try to seal me completely!"_**

Naruto grinned sheepishly _"hehehe, sorry"_ thought Naruto

Suddenly his room opened and there his grandfather figure walk to him, though his face is calm as always, Naruto can see in his eyes, they are full of worry and sadness.

"Are you alright Naruto?" asked Hiruzen, using his grandfather voice

Naruto smiled an assuring smile "yes jiji, i'm all right, just a bad dream"

"Naruto do you remember what happened?" Sandaime asked him. Even though there was no casualty the ANBU found that the villagers were put to sleep along with Naruto. Either someone was helping him or it could be Kyuubi taking over his mind. Probably the former since he couldn't sense Kyuubi's chakra when it happened

Naruto said the truth "I remember them punching me, then... I forget"

"Thank you Naruto, now get back to rest, you want to get tall don't you?" Hokage distracted Naruto, he didn't want him to relieve such horrible event.

Naruto nodded and fell asleep again. Unknown to the Hokage, he was back to the cage again, this time with his own will.

-Two days later at the Hokage office-

Naruto decided that going through the front door will only bring bad taste to his mouth, the Hokage's secretary is not exactly fond of him, so he leaped from one roof to the other and slip to the office using a window.

Sandaime Hokage was busy with paperwork but he was by no means unguarded, he sensed familiar chakra, he silently give order to his hiding ANBU to stay at their place since he knew this chakra belongs to Naruto.

"Hey old man," said Naruto, his voice much more cheerful than two days ago.

Hiruzen smiled, only one boy ever come to his office through windows in the past and this child before him were very similar to the other.

"Hello Naruto, is there anything i can do for you? Don't tell me you used all of your money to buy ramen again" said Sandaime chuckling

Naruto smiled for a second before his face turned serious "Jiji i need to talk to you privately"

"Sure Naruto go ahead," said the old Hokage

"No, there are people here, might be your anbu or else you're about to be assassinated" said Naruto

The Hokage face remain composed, however, inside his mind he was surprised _"Naruto is sensor type?"_ thought Hiruzen

Giving his order to the ANBU squad protecting him to quickly get out of his office, now they are truly alone Naruto ask Hiruzen "I want my birthright Jiji"

Before Hiruzen opened his mouth Naruto cut him, his voice cold "don't lie to me Jiji, I already know about them, my father, my mother... Now... I want my birthright"

"How do you know, who told you?" asked Hiruzen surprised

Naruto started explaining his encounter while keeping some information secret. (Madara, sharingan)

"_Minato, always the genius, even at death's door he's able to plan this far ahead...shame you had to die Minato..."_thought the old Hokage, lamenting his successor's demise.

"So...what now? You will tell everyone of your true identity? Revenge on me? The leaf? The villager?" asked Hokage, he know that Naruto may think he is betrayed by his grandfather figure and no one can judge him, after all the village cause him harm the most rather than enemy village.

"No Jiji" said Naruto affectionaly "i can't hate the villagers , they are just stupid, i can't hate you either, tou-san said that you are always the soft one, everyone sees you as a father figure, but the civilians used it against you. I only want to visit my parent's house, and study their scrolls a little. Right now i don't have enough power to reveal my heritage, they will hunt me."

Smiling at Naruto's answer Hiruzen then said "you're more mature than i thought, alright, i let you go, their house is at the eastern part of the village, people rarely go there because they all thought that he lived in my compound, well he only visit me and teleport to his house actually. The gate is keyed with Uzumaki or Namikaze's blood and chakra, in 1 minute you need to unlock the door with this key or defense system will recognize you as enemy."

Nodding his head Naruto then said "ok Jiji see you around!" but then he sensed a well hidden chakra near a bookcase. He Almost missed it if not because of the metallic object the ninja carried. Naruto gave Hiruzen a sign, earning him Hokage's flabbergasted expression and the opportunity of being a spectator to the Hokage's still amazing ,if somewhat diminished, ability.

Hiruzen gave the spy the beating of his life, earning him Naruto's admiration for his swift and graceful move despite wearing the hokage robe. Hiruzen was baffled, he didn't know how Naruto able to sense someone so well hidden even from himself, but Naruto only said that he felt it from metallic object in the intruder's pocket.

Shinobi no Kami rubbed his head muttering "I'm Just too old for this shit..." making Naruto sweatdropped. His ANBU rushed to the office, only to see Hiruzen examining the intruder. Apparently this guy was from Danzo's root.

"Oh well, bring him to Ibiki and after that dispose of him. I don't want him to leak S-rank Infromations to root." said Hiruzen to his ANBU. Turning his head to Naruto he said "Naruto, remember this is S-rank information. You will not tell this to anybody, especially a certain one eyed crippled old man wrapped in bandages, okay?"

"Hai Hokage-sama" said Naruto mimicking the ANBU.

Seeing this Hiruzen only chuckled before dismissing Naruto

-End of the line-

author's note

(1) Amenominakanushi

Rank : S-rank

Classification : Mangekyo Sharingan Kekkei Genkai, Ninjutsu, Doujutsu, Fuinjutsu, Juinjutsu, Kinjutsu

Type : Yin-Yang Release

Amenominakanushi is a kinjutsu based on Rikudo Sennin's Banbutsu Sozo. This jutsu designed to make an Uchiha immortal by using Yin release to give his will forms and yang release to breathe life to it, then sealing this living will of the user into other human. this cursed seal will claw its way to the target's brain and erasing the user's consciousness, replacing the user's mind with his own. in a way the body of the target is just a house for a clone of the user, in rare cases the target might manifest the user's mangekyo sharingan.

this technique is classified as forbidden technique for two reasons. first this is considered immoral and violating nature and second the mangekyo sharingan used for this technique instantly lost its light. this technique however can be delayed or even negated if the target's own will is strong and there is a skilled fuinjutsu user to seal this technique before the target succumb to the user's will.

The name of this technique rever to the creator god in shinto, in sense that the one who used this technique 'create' himself and can be immortal using said technique.

This technique will have significant role in shaping my story, you may or may not expect how though.

(2) i don't know how proficient Tobirama in using his Hiraishin but i believe its one of his speciality since he's seen killing Izuna with combination of Hiraishin and Kenjutsu, in this story i make him the fastest ninja in his time.


	4. Chapter 4 : Growth and History

I started doubting the pairing, you see when i think about it again having two of the team 7 to be a pair is no good. i don't want to write most of their interaction like a sappy love story between teenagers. well what do you think?

here's several 'Interesting' pairing that i have in mind

Sasuke X Hinata : i know its not uncommon right now but still interesting to see quiet couple only muttering several words in a day.

Sakura X Kimmimaro : Didn't see that one coming did you? haha no i'm not kidding, for real. i thought it would be crazy and you now, insane.

Sasuke X OC : hmm there are several OC from other fanfic that i have interest in becoming Sasuke's lover. like Riha Yamanaka ( see yellow fang by policy man its so damn thrilling.) or my own OC, but i'm not that good at building character from scratch. she hailed from shimura clan, specialized in wind release and Juinjutsu, part of root and an expert in infiltration, Extraction, and assassination (unlike that trash you call Sai). her name is Mai Shimura.

Sakura X Sai : not so original but i got some idea about this pairing.

Naruto and (fem)haku will not change,

I'm not owning Naruto or associated characters nor i make money from this fic.

Chapter Four : Growth and History.

It's been four years since the revealation. Naruto trained rigorously since then. Reading his parents' scrolls he learned many things ranging from nin-tai-gen, fuinjutsu, Iryo ninjutsu (medical technique), kekkai Ninjutsu (Barrier Technique), even Juinjutsu(cursed seals). His mother's scroll was the most helping, because from this scroll he learned his most sacred jutsu : Kage bunshin no jutsu. Apparently his mother used to be sucked at chakra control because of her status as jinchuriki and member of uzumaki clan. Sarutobi Hiruzen, in all of his wisdom teach her Kage Bunshin No Jutsu, which she abused so much that Kurama himself had to work very hard to filter her clones mind or she would damage her brain permanently. All of this crazy feat owe to the fact that she is an Uzumaki and container of Kurama.

Like his mother Naruto used kage bunshin to speed up his training, though unlike her he can create more because his chakra coil can whitstand kyuubi's demonic chakra, while his mother can only contain him. Naruto have been submerged in kyuubi chakra since his conception, making his body very resistant to the damage, though he still have trouble because Kurama said that he still can't filter his collection of hatred that attach itself in his chakra, so kyuubi only permit him one tails at most. Thanks to his lineage and status he can create thousands upon thousands of clones, but Kurama's warning made him limit himself to 100 clones at most during training. while her mother can't whitstand more than 25 memories, his limit was 4 times of his mother, thanks to his uchiha blood which enabled him to process information at faster rate.(1)

His ninjutsu is High jonin level. he managed to perform rasengan, an a-rank ninjutsu at mere age of 9, though he still need his shadow clone since his chakra control wasn't that great. genjutsu without sharingan he can only use demonic illusion false surrounding, though his illusion can't be easily broken because of his potent chakra, and for his taijutsu he managed himself to Mid Chuunin, he use a mixture of uchiha clan's interceptor style and namikaze clan's lightning strike which employ speed,disabling other's attack, and fast counter attack. His fuinjutsu is intermediate level, though he still can't use just his hands to use complex seal without drawing them. To compensate he used his jiton (magnet release) to manipulate quicksilver to write a seal then activate it with lightning Chakra(2)

he also learned from the hokage's scrolls various bukijutsu ranging from shurikenjutsu to kusarigamajutsu.

For his Kenjutsu however he decided to Honour The Uzumaki Clan. He learnt about it from the uzumaki's scroll containing their personal kenjutsu style. Apparently it require the user to have great dexterity since this style incorporated a lot of acrobatic movement.

While he is he is capable of using almost all weapon proficiently his favourite is in actually a combat style from sunagakure : Puppetry technique. He found a scroll about this technique when he was doing D-rank mission

[flashback : two years and a month ago, Naruto age (almost) seven]

-hokage office-

The hokage can hear a shouting match in front of his office door, apparently his secretary refused to let Naruto enter and they are shouting to each other. Rubbing his temples he raised his voice a little "let him in, and take a day off" said the hokage.

"Hello Naruto, is there anything i can help you?" asked the old shinobi. To his surprise Naruto requested a d-rank mission. The hokage found this amusing since the the only one who can ask missions are shinobi, and Naruto wasn't a shinobi, not formally anyway.

"Sorry Naruto, while i'd love to i can't, you're not shinobi yet." Said the old hokage.

Naruto thought a little before saying "jiji they are chores and i don't want to keep leeching to you, i want to be independent like tou-san"

Smiling proudly at Naruto's motivation he decided that although it will produce paperworks he will help Naruto "alright, i will give you cash for the d-ranks and i will recorded it under one of my ANBU name, when you are genin i'll transfer the information to your ninja file."

"Thanks jiji you're the best" said Naruto grinning cheerfully

-the next three days-

Naruto wasn't disappointed, the constant use of Kage Bunshin that made him able to make twice as much as hokage's allowance, much to Hiruzen's dismay. He felt happy helping people even though these people are the same ones who love to beat him up. Good thing he had learned henge, or else these people might stab him in the back, that won't end well.

Now he is helping a farmer harvesting their crops since the owner is sick. While harvesting he walk into a rusty hidden door underneath the earth and fall. Quickly activating his sharingan, he managed to dodge a wire connected to exploding tags, saving his ass. Landing safely, he saw stairs spiralling downwards. Thanks to his sharingan's enhanced vision he managed to go through without triggering the traps and Finally he stood in front of a metal door, opening it he immediately puke.

_"What the fuck?! Whoever did this is twisted insane son of a bitch!"_ thought Naruto as he saw three person fused into one being grotesquely.

He decided to further investigate the place until he arrived near a door with sign 'LIBRARY', when he opened it he saw an empty room, like it was deserted, but he found something interesting. a scroll with a symbol scorpion on it, reading it for a while he was surprised.

"This is a puppetry technique from suna!" he knew that he hit a jackpot, combining the puppet with his seals could be his ultimate card against strong enemies. After sealing the scroll inside his storage seal, he wandered an area that look like a laboratory filled with broken glasses, strange liquid, what look like another chimera, and many blood vials. The smells is familiar, but then seeing THAT makes him know who the owner is, there stood a head composed of many little snake, the only one who can do this kind of shit and use snake summon is none other than Orochimaru himself, but there is something else catching his attention.

"Hashirama...Madara...Tobirama...Izuna...Minato...Kushina...Mito...Shiro...Mamoru(3)" said Naruto not believing what he had seen. these names are legendary and what's worse is those name is on blood vials, except the vial with the name Izuna which is a lock of hair.

_"Damn Orochimaru, what is he trying to achieve with these bloods!"_ Naruto was very angry since there are his family's name. He chose to seal it inside his storage seal, he knows of one darkness that will use these blood for evil.

Beside the blood vials he found some kind of journal and when he read it he finally understand what that perverted man want to achieve.

"That crazy bastard, he is trying to become the second coming of Rikudo Sennin..."

-Hokage Office-

Hiruzen was having a normal day in his office and by normal means that he was cursing Minato for leaving him with the paperwork that seemingly coming out of nowhere and what's worse is he know Minato take to his grave the secret to beat paperwork. While he was cursing suddenly Naruto bursting through the door.

"Old man" Naruto started "I think I found one of your snakey student 's old bases"

His pipe fall from his hands and he yelled "WHAT?!"

"I was doing one of the D-rank which is harvesting crops when i walk into a rusty door and i found his laboratory, there are many kinds of abomination there, luckily they are all dead" said Naruto.

"ANBU" the hokage said and in front of him appeared an ANBU with a weasel mask, kneeling before the hokage, awaiting his orders. "Bring me Tenzo and Anko"

"Hai, Hokage-sama" the ANBU said and vanished in a puff of smoke.

The hokage turned to Naruto. "you're a clone aren't you?" he asked to which Naruto nodding his head.

"Boss is in checking the rest of the base and making sure no one enters it" the clone responded.

"Then tell him to to stop exploring and guard the entrance until my ANBU Tenzo and Anko arrive then tell him to come here immediately after" the hokage said getting a nod from the clone before he dispelled.

-Pedomaru's lair, i mean Orochimaru's base-

While exploring his clone memory hit him, so he quickly go outside and wait. A male ANBU and a female tokubetsu jonin arrived. The man asked first "are you Naruto Uzumaki?"

Nodding his head the man said "you're to meet hokage immediately"

Naruto nodded again and leaving but before leaving the woman block his path and asked "where is your headband?"

Naruto said "i'm orphan and hokage-jiji give me permission to do D-rank mission and now i'm here in your former-sensei old base"

"You know me?" asked Anko shocked, she wasn't that well known to kids in konoha, though very popular among ANBU and Jonin alike.

"Who doesn't? Afterall you're the only one in whole konoha who use snake after he left" said Naruto like its a very common information, well he just love history.

Before Anko talk again Tenzo said "come on Anko we have a mission" and immediately Anko jump to the hole

Naruto seeing that only turn around and running to hokage's office.

-hokage's office-

"Let me get this straight, you do a d-rank and somehow ends up opening my stu, Orochimaru's hideout?" asked Hiruzen Sarutobi

"Yes" Naruto said

"I don't know what to say, you're lucky though, Orochimaru isn't someone who leave his hideout without protection" said sandaime before he continued "i upgrade this mission to S-rank, you will never tell this to anybody, you're not going to write it in your diary, and the most important is never go back there. Understand?"

"Yes, Sandaime-sama" said Naruto like the weasel ANBU

Smiling to Naruto he said "take the rest of the day off, no more d-rank, you're already rich with this mission alone anyway"

Nodding at the hokage he leave the office, almost skipping since he got a great technique to learn while Sandaime still on his chair muttering "paperwork"

"(sigh) Naruto, you have no idea the amount of paperwork produced for your D-rank.." said Hiruzen Sarutobi crying anime tears.

"Paperwork... someday i will find a way to beat you!" said the old hokage laughing madly like one of his (pedophile) old student.

[flashback over]

The content of the scroll is a little disturbing, one of them is about turning human into puppet but the rest is acceptable and applicable. After two years studying the scroll can create combat puppets now, although he still need to use it with both of his hands, there's always kage bunshin to help him. One of his recent puppet and the one he considered masterpiece was Shinigami, it looked like the grim reaper, wearing a cloak and a scythe and a white scary face(imagine the shinigami from Naruto road to ninja). in its scythe there's a chakra absorbing seal, if he channeled his chakra into the seal a chakra absorbing barrier will activate, it can also swung its scythe to create a blade-like barrier that absorb chakra while cutting the opponent.

From the academy he found the only thing worth learning is henge, and since his sensei except Iruka always trying to flunk his grade, none of them teach him anything but shitty skill. He's okay with this though, He had learned from the best that deception is shinobi's greatest tool.

The academy instructor named mizuki always trying to teach him "special taijutsu style" which really is just brawling type of fighting, but he always said that he isn't interested. Mizuki couldn't careless because for him its even better since the reason he teach him is to make sure the demon brat stays weak, Naruto have no willingness to learn its even better from his prespective.

In class Naruto always act like he is a lonely boy seeking attention, however only closest to him know his true face, not his mask. They are : Sasuke Uchiha, Shino Aburame and Shikamaru Nara. How come the emo boy knew his true self? Well here is how it happened

[flashback]

1 year ago

After the uchiha clan massacre

Naruto was walking to a lake where he usually meditate and let his imagination run wild so he have idea for his puppets. But this day his spot got a special guest, Sasuke Uchiha. Usually he will react harshly to him but considering his whole family is killed by his brother he can't be a bitch.

"Its calm here right, Sasuke?" said Naruto approaching Sasuke

Sasuke snaps back to reality, he was thinking about his dead family.

"Why are you here dobe?" asked Sasuke irritated by Naruto's Presence

"I like this place, Sasuke. This place give me a sense of tranquility" said Naruto.

"Who are you, Naruto won't act like this..." said Sasuke bit wary, he thought this Naruto is danzo's pawn henged into Naruto, shame he can't check it with his sharingan since he hasn't awaken them.

"What you see is your illusion of me, Sasuke, this is me, the one i hide from others." Said Naruto.

"Hmph, doesn't change a fact that you're still a dobe" said Sasuke arrogantly.

"Hn" said Naruto in a total uchiha style taunting Sasuke "if you can't see through my simple illusion how you gonna defeat him whose illusion exceed mine?"

"Shut up! I will gain power to defeat him! I am Sasuke Uchiha and i will kill HIM and revive my clan" declared Sasuke.

Naruto, though impressed by his determination, irritated by his his wrong motivation and the fact that almost all doujutsu wielder is blind to the truth.

"Alright, meet me tonight at training ground zero, there i will show you why your reality is an illusion" Naruto said before going home, making Sasuke even angrier.

Kurama knowing what Naruto up to offer him his opinion

"_**Are you sure, Naruto? The uchiha can never be trusted. They are a clan fated to betray each other"**_ said Kurama within his mind

"_I know, but i have this feeling that he might be able to rise beyond our clan's curse"_ Naruto said through their mental link

Knowing that Naruto already made up his mind Kurama only said _**"just watch your back, your father entrusted me to take care of you"**_

Nodding his head Naruto went to Teuchi for ramen.

\- training ground zero-

Sasuke, with his pride as an uchiha will never back down from anyone challange, and how could he back down? His opponent is nothing more than the dobe in class showing smile to everyone like an idiot. However, in deepest part of his mind he knows that Naruto have something that make the uchiha tremble in fear.

"_Where is the bastard, i'll never let him go after everything he said, i will defeat him and rebuild my clan, i will defeat everyone between me and him. I will show him the uchiha clan's power"_

Still thinking about utterly defeating and humiliating Naruto he didn't notice Naruto come behind him, trying to kick his head. But luckily he felt at the last moment and duck before Naruto's right foot connect with the back of his head. Showing uchiha clan's trademark arrogant smirk he said.

"Are you so desperate that you have to come to me from behind, dobe? As expected from the worst, resorting to cheat to defeat someone with more skill"

"Spare me your arrogant speech Sasuke, we are shinobi, we cheat and lie all the time and speaking of cheating i see you haven't awaken those cheating eyes of yours." Said Naruto calmly.

"I don't need to use sharingan to defeat you!" said Sasuke before engaging him in taijutsu

Sasuke tried to throw a punch with his left fist but Naruto catch his fist before striking Sasuke's chin, with reflect Sasuke tried catch Naruto's fist but suddenly he found himself lying on grass with his rear and his crotch in pain. Before Sasuke's right hand able to catch his fist Naruto instead grab it with his striking hand and kick him in the crotch before throwing him to the air and proceed to kick him in his ass with such force that Sasuke land a few meters away.

"Ups shouldn't have done that,don't want make the last uchiha stays last uchiha, right Sasuke?" Naruto said playfully, Sasuke full of rage come to him so fast that Naruto raised his right eyebrow

_"That speed is not academy or genin, it seems he working his ass of much more than i predicted."_thought Naruto Impressed by the uchiha's perfomance.

This time Sasuke suddenly disappeared and reappear in the air before throwing several shuriken at Naruto, but Naruto using his magnet release catch every single one of them with hands before throwing it back, shocking Sasuke

"_How can he..."_ thought Sasuke as he know that when Itachi was his age Itachi never done that, he can only dodge them easily, but not catch.

Sasuke pull kunai from his pouch and deflect the shurikens, ironically his very own shurikens.

"It seems you can handle one" said Naruto before making handseal for shadow clone

"Now let see if you can handle two!" said Naruto starting to laugh maniacally before proceeding to overhealm Sasuke with barrage of kick and punch.

"Shit, how he can make a solid clone?" thought Sasuke before jump back and doing handseals for his clan signature jutsu

"Katon : Gokakyu no jutsu" unleashing a medium sized fireball dispelling Naruto's clone. Responding in kind Naruto use magnet release : instantaneous seal writing. creating a seal that unleash a scroll, opening the scroll he said "Suiton : Suuinjeki"

From the scroll comes out a gigantic body of water that form a wall protecting Naruto from Sasuke's attack, while Sasuke can't see him he use his magnet release again to create seals revealing a device which looks like a lion's head before saying "Chakra cannon"

The lion head open it's mouth and from the mouth comes a pure chakra shaped into ball which blast through his waterwall and hitting Sasuke in his chest.

Dazed Sasuke tried to get up but then Naruto sit on his chest and putting a kunai around his neck

"Yield" said Naruto

Sasuke, knowing he lost only nodded.

Naruto get up and offering him a hand, Sasuke though felt his pride hurt accept his hand and get up

"How, how can you be so strong?" asked Sasuke, almost like a wispher.

"Because i'm doing something with the right reason" said Naruto

"And what is it" demand Sasuke tired of Naruto's vague answer

"To help and protect others" said Naruto, firmly Before continuing " I fight you in order to help you realize what true power is, not from hatred, but from protecting others."

Sasuke, not believing what he heard said "And why you try to help me? For what benefit?"

"Nothing, i am orphan Sasuke, and orphans help each other. Since you are now an orphan i want to help you, i can't help but think that you are family."

Shocked by Naruto's answer he can't speak, he almost can't believe those words if not for the honesty Naruto's face showed. Naruto noticing sasuke's blank look said " oi teme snap out of it, you look like someone about to get heart attack, don't you want to marry lots of women and revive the uchiha clan?" Sasuke's face turned red, he never thought about polygamy before.

"Hehe, got a nice idea didn't you" joked naruto, making Sasuke's face turned even redder like tomato.

"Tell you what, we can train together, we'll gonna train together until you become as strong as like your namesake(4)" said naruto, this time serious.

"Then how strong you want to be?" questioned Sasuke, he knew that Naruto is not someone who want to lose in ambition.

"How strong? Rikudo Sennin of course!" said Naruto grinning like a madman.

Sasuke's lips slowly turn into a smile, a smile anyone never seen since his brother's betrayal

"I have a lot of doubt about it, but lets."

[flashback end]

After their little sparring (or ass kicking in Naruto's case) Naruto and Sasuke trained together. Naruto gain access to the uchiha clan's library while Naruto teach Sasuke fuinjutsu. Now Naruto have much more jutsu under his belt and Sasuke with help of Naruto able to awaken his sharingan, each one have one tomoe. Despite not being very talented in fuinjutsu he was able to cleverly incorporate them to his fighting style, he make a storage seals a very deadly tools. Now he wear handbands, one hide a storage seal with countless weapon inside, while the other a storage seal with a ninjato inside. Using chakra paper found inside the uchiha's library they tested their elemental affinity. Sasuke and Naruto were shocked, according to a book a ninja begin with one affinity and its very rare for one born with two strong affinity, But Sasuke have lightning as his primary and Fire as his Secondary, while Naruto's primary affinity is wind with fire as his secondary affinity and a very minor affinity for lightning, even more shocking since both wind and lightning aren't common in Land of Fire.

Sasuke now do D-rank too, so he dont have to use his clan's money, adopting Naruto's independence. Seeing this Sarutobi smiled because his work just got lessened. He need an anchor so Sasuke stay loyal to the village, though he have to pay this with his soul, i mean paperworks.

To the outside world Sasuke and Naruto relationship was a typical 'the genius and the idiot' but inside they considered one another as friend, even a brother maybe. They want to be in same team, so Naruto keep his act as an idiot. Naruto's most developed bond however is with Kurama. Kurama give him his knowledge,wisdom and a family he didn't have. Kurama sometimes give him a history lesson, almost 99% accurate since he himself witness those events. One of Naruto's favorite comes from Rikudo Sennin's era.

[flashback, 3 years ago]

Naruto, resting after his training choose to meditate to enter his mindscape. There he met The Great Kyuubi no Yoko reading a gigantic book. Curiously he asked "yo Kurama what is that book"

Kurama, realizing that Naruto was there hide the book and said "nothing kid just a history book from your mind, is there anything you need?"

Actually the book comes from the mind his previous host Kushina Uzumaki, and it is not a history book, its a goddamn smut that the third hokage read because secretly she was a prevert like him. But Naruto must never know about this or Kushina will descend from pure world to beat him for a lifetime.

"Kurama, tell me about the uchiha and senju's past, you live for a long time so you should know right?" asked Naruto, oblivious to the fact that kurama had lied to him

"**Well yeah i know about their history, and since you ask so nicely i'll tell you"** said Kurama

"**A long time ago there was a beast so strong that many suspected it to be the origin of all things on the earth. It swallows ocean, carries mountains and split the land. This monster would be known to you humans as Juubi"**

"W-What? But i thought there are only nine bijuu!" Naruto said shocked

"**Just listen to the story kit or I'll take a nap"** said Kurama annoyed being cut by Naruto

"Sorry" said Naruto grinning sheepishly scratching back of his head

"**Don't sweat it, where was i? Oh yeah juubi. The Juubi destroy anything in its path, wrecking havoc and killing many of your kind, but then one man stand up and challange the juubi, his name is hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. He is known to you humans as Rikudo Sennin, the wielder of Rinnegan."**

Naruto eyes widened, from his father's scroll and books many says that rikudo Sennin was a god, the true holder of the title 'Shinobi no Kami.'

"**Rikudo Sennin defeated Juubi by sealing it inside himself, becoming the first Jinchuuriki in the world."** Said Kurama. Naruto listened to the story with his eyes full of awe, he felt pride. pride for being jinchuuriki like his ancestor, pride for his lineage but at the same time humiliation. His sacrifice is in no way greater than Rikudo Sennin.

"**later Rikudo Sennin have two sons, The older brother inhirated his father's eye power while the younger inhirated his body. Like yin and yang, The older brother, Indra, was a true genius while the younger one, Ashura have second to none of rikudo's talent. "**

"being rikudo's son but receiving none of his talent? Sounds sucks to me." said Naruto unimpressed.

"**you have to realize Naruto that like your father not receiving his mother's talent, this is what happened to him too."** Said Kurama, apparently he respected the younger brother.

"**With his power Indra was full of pride, he knows that other people can't best him. On the other hand the younger brother,Ashura, work very hard to catch up to his older brother and he asked for help from other people. Eventually Ashura gained a power equal to his brother and the sage realized that Ashura's way of living maybe an answer to peace that he seeks. So he split ten tails chakra to nine part and give them names, as you might have guessed one of them is me. The sage told all of us including Indra to follow Ashura's way."** After saying this Kurama gaze hardened.

"**Indra thought that it was impossible to achieve peace with love and cooperation, but the sage refuse his opinion. Indra loved his Father, he wanted his father's dream come true, but he refuse Ashura's viewpoint and so after Rikudo's death Indra challange his brother in fight to death."** if Naruto had paid attention to Kurama's eyes he would have seen sadness in his eyes. Indra and Ashura was close to him when he was young.

"**the battle was equally match but then Ashura received help from others, and Indra was overwhelmed. Realizing he needed help he used a ritual to create what you called as the uchiha."**

"what? So uchiha's wasn't Rikudo's descendant? But i read in father's scroll that both senju and uchiha descended from the sage!" shout Naruto shocked at the revealation.

"**i'll explain after i finish the story, okay? The uchiha's power turn the tide of the war and in time many follower of Ashura dead, Ashura then split his chakra to others in order to protect them, those people who received his chakra become known as the senju. Seeing him weakened we the bijuu give him part of our chakra, awakening within him his physical energy true potential. Indra, jealous to Ashura because of our action awakened a very sinister power born from his spiritual energy. The battle continued and we the bijuu, tired of the endless bloodshed choose to hide in the wilderness, neutral to to both side. Ashura and Indra eventually died, but not before continuing their line. they bear the name uchiha and senju instead of Ōtsutsuki like their fathers and in time the knowledge was lost."** Said Kurama finishing his story

"**Naruto, your father is the son of Madara Uchiha and he was a descendant of Indra, so you are a true Uchiha, not descendant of someone created from the blood ritual."**

"well whats the difference anyway? My father and other uchiha can achieve sharingan, there is no difference between them." Asked Naruto Curiously

"**There are a level of sharingan known as Mangekyo Sharingan, these eyes can only achieved when the uchiha's experience powerful emotion, the pureblood can achieve this level by training hard though but the halfblood can only achieve this after experiencing sufficient emotion, which is through pain of losing those close to them and unfortunately for halfblood after using these eyes their eyesight deteriorate and in time they will be blind. The only way to heal this is by taking eyes of someone with mangekyo, preferably from someone of same blood like siblings or parents."**Hearing this Naruto's expression twist to disgust, he is relieved though that he is not halfblood.

"Well i think i have to train more, thanks Kurama!" Said Naruto

And so Kurama back to reading his smut and Naruto is none the wiser.

[Flashback Ends]

Right now Naruto is in his class thinking about the last four years.

"Hmm, i never know i can go this far..." thought Naruto

"Maybe soon people will acknowledge me for who i am." Naruto was still having flashback when iruka whack his head and saying "Naruto stop daydreaming!"

"Sorry iruka sensei it will never happen again" said Naruto rubbing his head

"If i got 100 ryo for everytime you say that it will amount S-rank mission" said iruka earning laugh from the class

Well life is good for Naruto, but he can't wait for his graduation day, its so boring having to sit in the class and listening to lecture. Well Naruto isn't wrong, many things will happen to him after his graduation and its gonna be exciting.

-end of the line-

(1) in my fic reasons why the non-uchiha can't use sharingan effectively are because of the chakra consumption and the fact their brain is not compatible for processing the information input from sharingan. Naruto's brain, being superior than normal human (yes, uzumaki and are genius equal to the uchihas but this isn't about IQ, its about the uchiha's brain hardwired to process large amount of information from their eyes.) are able to process the clones mind effectively and efficiently.

(2) magnet release : Instantaneous seal writing

User : Naruto

Rank : depends on the seals written

Hand seals :

Classification : Kekkei Genkai, Ninjutsu, Fuinjutsu

Type : Magnet Release, Lightning release

A kekkei genkai ninjutsu commonly used by beginner and intermediate fuinjutsu user from namikaze clan. This technique was used by using quicksilver to write seals instantaneously and activate them with lightning chakra.

(3)who the fuck is shiro and mamoru? thats what on your mind right? well they are really legendary figure in my story rivalling the likes of Madara and Hashirama,they can fight for 10 days and nights against 15.000 enemies when Uzushiogakure destroyed by the alliance(yeah 3rd raikage is an infant compared to them)

(4) Sarutobi Sasuke, see naruto wiki for more information


	5. Special Chapter : Forbidden Doujutsu

Chapter 4.5 Interlude : The Uzumaki Clan's Forbidden Doujutsu

Naruto Age 11

Naruto is frustated, he's trying to create a seal for a certain technique that makes his father a legend : Hiraishin No Jutsu. Like his father he didn't awaken namikaze clan's swift release but he want to honour the namikaze clan's pride : their speed. He got the reflex needed to use the technique, the only problem is, he hasn't crack the design left by his father. His father didn't want this technique to fall to wrong hands so he only left the basic design. Calming himself Naruto start meditating, all while seeing the scroll. Then he felt strange sensation, like someone or something pour massive informations to his brain.

Naruto thought this sensations is a side effect of his concentration, he is so focused on cracking the seal that he didn't aware of blood leaking from his eyes, ears and nose. Kurama sensing his jinchuuriki state knock Naruto out by unleashing a large amount of his chakra. Kurama didn't understand what happened so he start viewing his jinchuuriki memory.

-Naruto's Seal-

Naruto woke up in the familiar sewer, rubbing his head he noticed that he can't remember anything about that event. He went to his memory hall to view that memory but he saw Kurama blocking his way

"Hey whats the meaning of this Kurama?" said Naruto annoyed by Kurama's doing.

**"Naruto, dont open that door, at least not now."** said Kurama

"Why? is there anything wrong?" asked Naruto not understanding Kurama's action.

**"Right now if you view that memory you will die"** said Kurama shocking Naruto,

"Why?" asked him afraid clearly shown in his voice

**"You just awakened a doujutsu forbidden to your mom's clan"** reveal Kurama.

_"Forbidden Doujutsu?what kind of doujutsu Uzumaki clan has that they declare it Forbidden?"_ thought Naruto.

**"This doujutsu is very powerful, in some area they exceed Sharingan and Rinnegan."** continued Kurama

"Woah its that powerful?" Naruto shocked, what kind of doujutsu exceed rinnegan. Its almost blasphemy to claim something exceed the power of rinnegan, the legend said that the wielder of rinnegan control life and death itself.

**"It is if you consider Knowledge is power."** seeing that Naruto didn't understand he told him the doujutsu's History.

**"You remember Indra, Right? his first Doujutsu wasn't sharingan, it was those eyes you just awakened, the one that Rikudo Sennin Dubbed as 'keimo no me'(1), the uzugan"** said Kurama.

"Why didn't you tell me before? asked Naruto.

**"It wasn't relevant, i thought the line already cut, most uzumaki who have this doujutsu died from the influx of informations, like what about to happened to you before. This doujutsu have potential to make the wielder all knowing, since this eyes let the user decode the secret of all things, something even rinnegan isn't capable of doing. In addition, this doujutsu has several ability, most of them still unknown even to me. The only person capable of using this doujutsu without side effect is Indra, but he can't use it when his emotion gets better of him and he lost this doujutsu forever when he awaken sharingan and mangekyo sharingan."** explained Kurama.

**_"Tch, that mangekyo sharingan, i still remembered it to this day. Why his mangekyo taking THAT shape"_** thought Kurama remembering certain bad event from his past.

"How is it that he lost it when he awaken sharingan?" said Naruto still puzzled Kurama's explanation.

**"Because they are antithesis of each other, the Sharingan is Kokoro o utsusu hitomi (2) meaning this doujutsu require the user to feel intense emotion to use like 'i will kill this bastard or i have to survive and such' while Uzugan require the user to be neutral, just like knowlege, meaning uzugan can't be used if the user emotional state isn't controlled like when the user is agitated or feeling intense hatred. Indra's hatred which spans his entire life is the reason why he can never use it after his father's death."** Kurama answered.

"Wait... how can the uzumaki have it if the doujutsu originate from Uchiha clan?" asked Naruto even more confused by Kurama's explanation, he read that The Uzumakis are distant relatives of the senju clan.

**"what you read about the Uzumaki origin is wrong, the Uzumaki clan is older than both Uchiha or Senju, but Indra And Ashura married with member of Uzumaki clan before the Rikudo Sennin chose his successor. thats why they are related to both Uchiha and Senju."** said Kurama.

**"Now,The Uzugan's capability to analyze an object is close to infinite thats why you shouldn't use it until you're able to sort the information yourself."** said Kurama but then he noticed Naruto isn't replying and he realized what Naruto about to do.

**"YOU FOOL WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"** said Kurama but its too late, Naruto just activated the doujutsu again.

the silence following the event is so tense neither one of them blink. after ten long second Naruto flex his neck and Kurama letting a sigh, thankful that his jinchuriki is alright.

"Its hard but its not impossible huh? I guess in my own mindscape i don't receive too much information. i think i can train to use uzugan here. but sure its strange, unlike sharingan i see this place bathed in purple and golden chakra and i know these chakras aren't mine nor yours." said Naruto with shaky voice, though the influx of informations lessened its still hard to process them.

**_"So he tried to see if he can control the doujustu by training it in his own mindscape? Clever."_** thought Kurama astonished by Naruto's way of thinking

Kurama considered telling Naruto the secret of those chakras but decided that this is good opportunity to train his new eyes,

**_"He will have to know one way or another, but this way is better. Those eyes are mystery, their full capabilities are still unknown."_** decided Kurama.

**"Tell you what lets make this a challange for you. see if you can decipher informations within these chakras"** said Kurama challenging him.

"hmph, fine! i decipher these chakras in no time, Believe it!" said Naruto accepting Kurama's Challange.

**"Hehehe kid if you can do this i'll tell you more story about the sage, till then i wont tell you anything"** said Kurama grinning, its always entertaining for him seeing the Uzumaki's hot headedness.

author's note

(1) Eye of Enlightment

(2) Eye that reflect the heart

More and more revealation. If you want to know the eyes form just see my profile

The reason i create this chapter is i want naruto to have the doujutsu. I tried every possible way to incorporate this without using interlude, I even considered sealing his sharingan or mangekyo so he can have this doujutsu but it will be a hassle and unfortunately in my story, naruto still need Mangekyo (yep for THAT technique).

A little sneak peak for later chapters

[background : Uchiha clan's training ground]

"SHANNARO" said Sakura punching a dummy.

SNAP!

Naruto and Sasuke's Jaw dropped.

[scene change]

[Background: Forest]

"dont be wary of me, both of us are off duty. we decided to have a date, no?" said a blond haired boy to a girl

"but it will compromise my mission, you and i both know we are going to fight on that bridge!" said the girl, her face clearly shown she was about to cry

The boy held the girl's face with both hands, his fingers wiping her tears. He said "****, you don't have to choose between me and ******. No matter what will happen on that bridge remember this"

[scene change]

[Background : The Bridge]

"What are you?!" asked an amegakure ninja using a sword made of lightning to a black haired boy.

" You pissed me off before when you wield that sword so amateurly, It make me want to PUKE" said the black haired boy, not caring to answer the amegakure ninja.

"But what you did just sealed your fate. I WILL PURGE YOU FROM THE FACE OF THE EARTH, DIE!" The Boy charged, his spiral blood red eyes glowing eerily.

[scene change]

[unknown place]

"Why, why you do this to me? I TRUSTED YOU" said Sasuke his sharingan blazing, his whole body restricted by a juinjutsu.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, but i have to do this for my family" said a girl with short black hair, her green eyes against his red eyes.

[scene end]


	6. Chapter 5 : Graduation and Team

WARNING : you might at first see this as bashing but it is not, its only to show how vain Sakura was before she changed.

Thanks Hiro Kurisaki for the correction

Silvermane1 : well we shall see ;)

I'm not owning Naruto or associated characters nor i make money from this fic.

Since the era of clan war Ninja always try to gain power, Power is everything in this world. Without power we can't protect those important to us nor avenge those who wronged us. This battle to gain power always leave a trail of blood and in the end of the journey the only thing remained is our corpse, that is if the ANBU didn't found and burned them. The world thought that uchiha is one of those who thirst for power, they are not wrong. The Uchiha desperately gain power in order to protect those important to them, they cherish their love so much that they treat it like a china doll. This part of the story isn't about them, its about a moment when a single boy whose love exceed his current capability as a man losing the very thing he hold dear.

Love and Hatred Arc Chapter one : Graduation and teams

-3 years later-

Another ordinary day for people of konoha,except for some people, mainly parents and childrens. Why? Today is final exam. This exam will determine if their children have sufficient skill to become part of Konoha's military, aka genin. Like their parents the children is nervous too, but not Naruto. Why? Well first he have no parents and second he already have enough skill to participate in genin exam, hell he have more than enough skill to participate in chuunin exam.

His taijutsu is almost Low-Jonin level and his ninjutsu have increased considerably because of he have trained his chakra control, though still not enough to perform Rasengan with one hands. Sadly his genjutsu haven't increased much, but there is always sharingan helping him. He have a pair of new puppets he called Nanto and Hokuto Sannin. Both used in conjunction to erect barriers that immobilize enemies and if combined with shinigami they are able to use three-Corner Chakra Absorption Barrier formation(1). After creating these two puppets Naruto got an idea to create a legendary set of puppets, one that will rival Monzaemon Chikamatsu's collection (he read about the legendary figure in Sasori's scroll). His fuinjutsu increase a lot, though still can't be called master. He made a juinjutsu too, but low leveled one and only designed to paralyze an enemy should they do certain action, good for taking prisoner/hostage.

Sasuke on the other hand was truly a genius in every sense of words. He could catch up to Naruto without spamming kage bunshin. He already mastered many ninjutsu technique he learned from his clan library, though his chakra level is not a fraction to what Naruto possess he make up to it by his chakra control. He also learned his clan's barrier ninjutsu and his skill with bukijutsu is comparable to Naruto, especially his kenjutsu. he preferred to wield ninjato than Naruto who use nodachi for his kenjutsu. His fuinjutsu is not comparable to Naruto but combined with his bukijutsu its very deadly, for example he combined fuma shuriken with a storage seal. The storage seal could be activated either by channeling chakra to a delayed trigger or with a wire trigger, the storage seal then will eject countless fuma shuriken to every direction, effective to catch opponent unguarded. He added exploding tags to the sealed fuma shurikens for extra surprise.

All of this stuff they create were very expensive and to paid for the material they did so many D-rank mission that Hiruzen once pretended to be sick and unable to go to the office for a week. He can't stand the pile of paperworks. Finally the old hokage snapped and told them to supply tags instead, since konoha mostly imported those items from a mInor villages. You see, despite having a sealmaster, Producing tags require lots of fortune and labour and unfortunately they don't have the manpower needed to produce it themselves. Naruto abuse of his clones and Sasuke's speed at creating simple seals made them very efficient and effective, in no time Naruto and Sasuke became the number one producer of tags with various effect ranging from paralyzing to explosive, they also supplied seals ranging from simple storage seals to a very difficult convertion seals(2).

Naruto is still using a certain bright orange jumpsuit given to him by Iruka. He was thankful for Iruka's gift, but he planned to get rid of it once he become gennin. Now he stood at 156 cm, almost as tall as Shino, thanks to a certain fox in his guts who will haunt him in his sleep if he continue eating ramen. Kurama's advice and influence of his chakra made his body matured well in his age.

The students were waiting nervously a for their sensei to appear. To cover their nervousness they started talking with each other, trying to stay calm. The loudest one of course were fangirls who voice their admiration for Sasuke, courtesy of a certain pink haired banshee and a certain blonde yamanaka clan heir.

"My Sasuke-kun will succeed the exam"

"Your Sasuke-kun, keep dreaming forehead!"

"Shut up Ino-pig!"

And so on.

Moments later a person with brown hair tied in a pony tail and large scar across his nose, wearing black pants and standard chunnin flak jacket walked thought the door, his name is Iruka Umino, their teacher and proctor for genin exam. "Good Morning class" he said. Checking the classroom and noticing he didn't get their attention he used his one and only original ninjutsu : Super big head technique and yelled "SILENCE!".

Everyone quieted down instantly, after clearing his throat iruka start calling his student to mark their attendance. Then iruka said "As you all know" Iruka started "today is your graduation exam. At the end of the today those who pass will become shInobi of the leaf. We will start with written exam, followed by Throwing weapon, taijutsu and finally ninjutsu, me and mizuki will be your proctor but remember this is serious so don't try anything foolish"

"Now lets begin the written exam" said Iruka as he started handing out the exam. It was easy for Naruto but then he felt something weird and as he saw that face he know why his exam was very easy, that bastard Mizuki must have doing something to his paper since Naruto saw him smiling like a certain snake. Using half tiger seal disceretely he use a minimum burst of chakra and the illusion fade away. he answered his exam but decide to make some of it wrong so he didn't stand out, then like any good student he went to sleep. He woke up when Iruka said "Ok class time out."

Meanwhile as iruka and Mizuki collecting the sheet Naruto thought to himself "That was ridiculously easy, must be civilian council exert their power to influence the academy. Well one more thing to do when i become hokage."

After they done they moved the students to training field to begin their next test.

"Alright next exam is throwing weapons, you have ten shuriken and ten kunai that you must throw to hit the mark" explained iruka and after that he start calling names of his students to come forward and do the exam.

Finally its Sasuke's turn and Sasuke want to irritate Naruto a little bit. He jumped, do a little acrobatic move while throwing all the weapons. All of them hitting their mark. 20/20, he was smiling with his trademark uchiha smirk at Naruto while the fangirls getting wild all chanting his name like he was a god.

Naruto only sighed, he didn't want to impress anybody so he let this one go. _"Maybe i have to 'teach' him not to be arrogant again_" Naruto thought and chuckling darkly. _**"Kit i think my darkness respond to your call"**_ said Kurama in his mind making Naruto sweat dropped a little bit.

"Uzumaki Naruto"iruka called. He took the weapon, but then realized they were blunt. _"Oh well a little wind chakra would suffice" thought_ Naruto. He throw all the weapon carelessly, all of them flying around but secretly with thin chakra threads he guide them to target, well most of them since he let some of them miss. 14/20, all of the class, with kiba being the loudest said "you're just lucky, dobe." they dismiss his perfomance as luck, but not Sasuke. he saw the chakra threads with sharingan and know that Naruto tried to pissing him back for what he did.

The rest of the class do the test. After the throwing weapon test they start the taijutsu test.

"Ok for this test you need to hold your ground against Mizuki, he won't be too offensive but you still need to prove yourself, so give it your all" said Iruka.

The first name to go is Sasuke, he start by using his clan's taijutsu and realized that Mizuki is trying to make the exam easier for him, he knows that the civilian council must have wanted him to pass the exam. Two minutes after that Naruto's name was called he move forward and begin by using his brawling stance, but seeing Mizuki's twisted smile he changes his mind. By the time iruka said "Hajime" Naruto changed his fightning style to fox fist. A style taught to him by Kurama which employ a very wild move and amazing dexterity befitting those of foxes. He used his claw to irritate Mizuki by scratching him and when Mizuki counter attacked he slipped himself and suddenly Mizuki found him behind his back. Naruto quickly used a german suplex, giving Mizuki a nice headache. To a loud gasp from the whole class, Mizuki unload his breakfast. Mizuki slowly get up before throwing frenzied combo of punches,his rational mind pushed by his bloodlust, he wanted to spill the demon's blood. Sidestepping the barrage of attacks, Naruto counterattacked with a front kick to his chin, intending to knock him out. Mizuki seeing this dodged the attack but Naruto used several thinned chakra thread, forcing him to stay in place. normally a rookie puppeter like Naruto won't be able to control him for long time, especially if the said puppeter only use one hand, but 0.5 second was all he needed. The front kick met Mizuki's chin and he was sent flying several feet before hitting the ground with loud thud, knocked out.

After his little taijutsu perfomance the class look at him with a bit of fear, not counting 'The Alpa' Kiba, who still shouting that he was better than him. _"pathetic mutt, howl all you want"_ thought Naruto seeing the Inuzuka practically making a fool of himself.

Since Mizuki's knocked out the rest of the class fight one on one with others. When he saw battle between the girls he started shaking his head _"these girls will kill themselves in their C-rank mission"_ thought Naruto, seeing the loudest of the fangirls yelling while punching and Hinata who use her juken while muttering sorry everytime she strike.

After the taijutsu exam is over iruka lead the students back to the class for ninjutsu portion of the exam.

When it is Naruto's turn Naruto use oiroke no jutsu for henge so everyone forget about his little ass kicking. And kawarimi himself to a chair nearby when iruka throw a blunt shuriken. And for bunshin portion he use kagebunshin no jutsu since his chakra control is not enough to create three normal bunshin. Iruka was proud. Naruto have improved himself beyond his expectation, but what makes him jaw dropped was Naruto using a B-rank ninjutsu, Kage bunshin no jutsu, Three clones no less. He thought that hokage himself taught Naruto since he has too much chakra from the kyuubi.

Now while Naruto's perfomance is outstanding but unfortunately(or fortunately for Naruto) to be crowned Rookie of the year, one have to be evaluated from his perfomance in academy too. So despite his good perfomance his grade is still the lowest but passable. As expected Sasuke is the rookie of the year but the most disgusting was how Sakura was the female's top kunoichi.

Everyone is congratulating both Sasuke and the haruno girl and as always no one cared for him, well there were people cared for him if you count Shikamaru staring at the cloud and Choji munching snacks beside him, shIno's little creepy observation and hinata's little stalking. Shaking his head at foolishness of his classmate he chose to eat Ramen at Ichiraku, he argued with Kurama that today is a special day, one worth 40 bowls of ramen. To his suprise he found Sasuke there with lines of ramen from one table to the other. Sasuke told Teuchi that he paid for everything.

And its safe to say that the uchiha regret that decision. Not 15 minutes and Naruto already eating more than ten ramen. After that they went to the uchiha clan's training ground to train their collaboration technique but they saw Mizuki suspiciously running from roof to roof. Why suspicious? He carried this big ass scroll on his back and Naruto instantly knew what that is : The scroll of seals. They(Sasuke and Naruto) exchanged a look before going after Mizuki.

-Outpost

Mizuki was running around in the woods chuckling madly. He wanted to give the scroll to his master Orochimaru. No doubt with his achievement Orochimaru will reward him handsomely, be it power, status, and wealth. His imagination cut short by Iruka who suddenly shunshin-ed in front of him.

"Mizuki, how could you do this? You betrayed the leaf!" said Iruka. He didn't understand how his co-worker and bestfriend could do this.

"Simple Iruka, I want power and when I give Orochimaru-sama this scroll he will give meve more power that you can dream of, i really want to kill you later when i'm stronger but killing you now is not less satisfying" Mizuki said.

He pulled couple of shurikens and threw them at Iruka yelling "Shuriken Kage Bushin no Jutsu", the shurikens multiplied to 20. Iruka couldn't dodge and ended up pinned against a tree. Mizuki took out a large shuriken and dashed forward with it spinning intending to end Iruka once and for all.

Seeing this both Naruto and Sasuke jump and kick Mizuki's back to save Iruka from certain death.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" shouted Iruka surprised to see them.

"As always you stand in my way, YOU DEMON BRAT!" Shouted Mizuki. He charge blindly to the jinchuriki but Sasuke kick his stomach sending him away.

"Sasuke, why do you help that demon? You should kill him, He is the same demon who destroy the villlage fourteen years ago."

Knowing what Mizuki is trying to say Iruka Yelled "No Mizuki its forbidden!" but Mizuki couldn't careless so he continued "IT is the Kyuubi! Fourteen years ago fourth hokage didn't kill the kyuubi, he sealed it into that brat beside you!(turning to Naruto) yes you little piece of shit, you're the kyuubi!" He expected Naruto's mind to break and convince Sasuke to join his side, But both of them looked rather bored, like he just told them a way to nearest payphone or restaurant.

"Hey Naruto let me handle him, i take this as warm up before hunting Itachi" Said Sasuke. He hate traitor the most, and seeing this disgusting being known Mizuki made his anger boiled. Naruto looked like he considering this for a second before saying "no, this one's mine i got some special present for him".

Naruto turned his head to a baffled Mizuki "i already know that piece of information, either you're seriously stupid or trying to irritate me. Well both of them are stupid anyway. I wont kill you, but I won't be gentle either. **I will crush every bone in your body before I turned you to Hokage-sama**" said Naruto darkly.

"BRING IT ON YOU DEMON FOX!" said Mizuki finally showing his true ugly face.

"As you wish" said Naruto as he forms a half ram seal.

Instantly Naruto was in front of Mizuki and they locked in taijutsu fight, though first their prowess were equal Naruto was steadily overwhelming him, so Mizuki resorted to his ninjutsu. He used a sealess sunshin to gain distance and throw his giant shuriken and said "Shuriken kage bunshin no jutsu" multiplying the shuriken into twenty. Naruto dodge the barrage of shuriken but to his surprise the shuriken closest to him turned into Mizuki. Mizuki yelled triumphantly "This is strategy you dumb fox!" and throwing an exploding kunai, piercing Naruto's head before exploding.

"NO!" shouted Iruka, he can't believe it. He was sure Naruto would win but he never thought that Mizuki's skill was this great.

"And Now it's time for me to go, I'll be back later, Iruka." Said Mizuki ready to leave

"Kiroiihigi : Kumen Sowaka : San Dai Shinkan!" yelled someone behind Mizuki.

Mizuki turned back and to his horror there were three Naruto and each one of them controlling one puppet. Naruto's clones holding Nanto and Hakuto Sennin while the real one controlling shinigami. Quickly they surround Mizuki with barrages of attack. Mizuki's managed to deflect most them with ease except Shinigami's scythe, which emitting a strange transparent aura. He was exhaushted from the puppets attack and Shinigami taking away his chakra that he didn't pay good attention to Naruto. Naruto seeing this chance create another clone which take the scroll of seals and then using his three corner chakra absorption seal barrier formation, Trapping Mizuki inside the triangular barrier while at the same time taking his chakra. Naruto walked to Mizuki, to his surprise that disgusting smile still appear on the traitor face before he took out pills in his pocket given to him from Orochimaru.

-Hokage Tower-

"Where is he, why can't i see him with my ball" thought . He knows that only two men capable of not being seen by his ball. they are orochimaru and jiraya, jiraya is loyal so Mizuki must be orochimaru's lackey. But then he heard an explosion and seeing through the window he saw smoke comes from the outpost. Quickly he opened his window and jump, followed by his ANBU.

\- at the site of explosion-

The hokage and his ANBU arrived seeing charred Earth and burning woods. But his attention is on three people : Iruka, Sasuke and Naruto. He yelled "what the hell is happening here?"

"Hehe, jiji i can explain" said Naruto rubbing back of his head

[flashback : a moment ago]

Naruto walked to Mizuki but he was surprised when Mizuki popping pills and somehow turned into somekind of hybrid between tiger and human, he overpowered the barrier and made Shinigami's seal malfunctioned, making Shinigami's seal explode and taking out Mizuki, the clones and the other two puppets with it.(3)

[end of flashback]

Naruto explained himself, leaving the puppet part. He already asked Iruka to keep it secret which iruka agreed because he fear for Naruto's safety if suna catch this information. The hokage is rubbing his temple after hearing Naruto's explanation, muttering "troublesome" and "i am too old for this shit" making everyone sweatdropped, even Sasuke.

He decided that this is their first B-rank mission and go back to his office, commanding one of his ANBU to escort Iruka to hospital since one of the kunai hit his leg. Now alone Naruto unseal the remain of his puppets, his Shinigami puppets were obliterated and only chunk of its mask remained while the other two only lose their staff. Naruto sighed, he would have to remade his Shinigami again.

-meanwhile at the hokage office-

The atmosphere was very heavy, caused by none other than the ShInobi no Kami himself. He's fuming after seeing the increasing amount of paperwork, all because Mizuki stole Scroll of seals. The old Sarutobi unleashed a dangerous amount of chakra making the window crack and his ANBU trembling.

"DAMN YOU MIZUKI! I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL!" shout The Professor, his voice enhanced with chakra and as sudden as how it start the pressure is gone. the ANBU sweatdropped thinking that their sandaime's has gone crazy but one thing in their mind is : how the paperwork is not moving after Hokage's Rage... paperwork truly an incredible enemy to the kages.

Meanwhile...

-Root's Base-

A crippled man with black hair and bandaged eye was training his agent when suddenly he has a sudden urge to thank his sensei, Nidaime Hokage Tobirama Senju, for not choosing him as his successor. Thinking about it for a while, he dismissed it as side effect of his medicine.

Tommorow morning

He wasn't sleeping, he can't, not until he perfected Shinigami's chakra absorption seal. Its fortunate that his father's underground training ground was filled with strenghtening seals or else it would have collapsed. Apparently his seal can't handle anything outside normal chakra as when he used Bijuu chakra the seal exploded, much to his chagrin. After series of trial and error he decided to modified the seal so it would block any abnormal chakra from entering it, minimizing the risk of using the seal.

Suddenly he remembered that today is time for team placement so quickly he takes a bath and eating ramen (much to kurama dismay). He was going to touch his old jumpsuit, then he remembered his promise to Kurama to get rid of the horrible clothes. So he decide to throw it out and use his new clothes, which annoyed Kurama because it's similiar to his old one, only this one is a long sleeved and high collared coat. The coat's pattern was similiar to his old tracksuit, it was coloured dark orange and the blue becomes black ,extending from his collar and shoulder, down to the front and sleeves, with black flames along hemline and six dark orange magatama on his collar. inside he wear a black sleeveless tracksuit covered with a grey flak jacket similiar to those of Kirigakure's anbu, a black anbu pants, metal armguards and gloves, mostly hidden by his coat's sleeve.

The class is full of the new genin all chattering. When Naruto come the class looked at him curiously, though similiar in style the dark colour of his clothes made him lose his usual cheerful dobe aura and the coat was familiar, though they can't remember where they had seen it. The girls can't believe that with small change Naruto could be this different, the most powerful reaction came from Hinata whose face red like tomato. Kiba couldn't take it, He had a crush on Hinata since he was nine and his dog like instinct told him that Hinata was his territory. He started mocking Naruto but this time Naruto won't hold back, he was tired from redesigning his puppet's seal, so he shunshined himself in front of kiba and plant a fist to his stomach saying, "shut the fuck up". Kiba coughing only nodded, his pride hurt.

Then Sasuke come. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with high collar and an uchiha crest on his back , an anbu styled grey flak jacket, a black anbu pants, an armguard on his left hand and black fingerless gloves, hiding his storage seal for chokuto on his right palm.

The effect is instantaneous, almost all fangirls faint at 'the uchiha coolness'.

When iruka come all the fangirls have wake up but none of them talked, most of them staring at Sasuke and the rest Naruto like they are piece of meat. Clearing his throat gaining their attention he said "morning class".

"After today every one of you are now Ninja of Konoha but you are just a genin" Iruka started "The difficult part is only the beginning. You will now be divided in teams of three members and will be taught by a Jonin Sensei. We tried to balance the teams. So here they are..."

"Team 1" at this both Naruto and Sasuke doesn't care, a team full of fangirls means a fucked up team.

"Team 2" a team of two boys and a girl, the girl is okay but the boys are just trying to look tough in front of his civilian friends, what an idiot.

"Team..." at this one Naruto and Sasuke's mind already drifting, to their technique, training, jonin sensei and so on.

"Team 7" Iruka was a little confused. Naruto, who despite being the deadlast of the class, now is one of the strongest rookie based on his perfomance in the last test. He shouldn't be in same team with Sasuke. Unknown to him the hokage use his influence because he saw Naruto's positive impact on Sasuke.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke..." at this all girls who hasn't yet got a team tensed, a team with Sasuke, a chance of lifetime.

"Haruno Sakura, your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi" Sakura jumped and yelled "True Love Triumph over them all!" making everyone winced their ears ringing while Sasuke and Naruto bang their head to their desk.

"Team 8: Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame ShIno, your sensei will be Yuhi Kurenai" said Iruka, as always ShIno didn't show his emotion, Kiba howling like the usual and Hinata slightly frowning.

"Team 9 is still in circulation. Team 10: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, your sensei will Sarutobi Asuma."

"NO!" said Ino "why am i stuck with a fat boy and a lazy boy, why can't i be with Sasuke-kun"

"I will be leaving now, your senseis will be here in a moment" said Iruka after shaking his head at his students antic.

After the Iruka leaving The classroom door opened and two person entered. A man and woman. The man was a tall man with black spiky hair, brown eyes and beard. He wore black anbu pants, black shirt, jonin flak jacket And a sash with kanji for 'Fire' showing that he once was member of twelve guardian. He is Asuma Sarutobi, former member of twelve guardian and son of the sandaime Hokage.

The woman was a very beautiful woman. She had shoulder length black hair and red eyes, one might mistake it as Sharingan. Her outfit consists of a red mesh armor blouse with only the right sleeve visible, over this is very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages. She is Konoha's Genjutsu Mistress, Yuhi Kurenai.

" Team 10 meet me at training ground 12 in 30 minutes" Asuma said, then he left the classroom

"Team 8 meet me at training ground 8 in 30 minutes" Kurenai said, then she left the classroom.

And then one by one they left, leaving team 7 alone. Sakura tried to talk to Sasuke but he paid her no attention, he preferred to talk with Naruto, making Sakura angry. When they chat Sakura tried to talk to Sasuke again, and this time the voice was so high pitched that the boys have to cover his ears. This time Sasuke said "shut up Sakura you're annoying" making Sakura eyes wet.

And they wait and wait and wait for three hours. Naruto seeing this situation made a prank. He used a seal on a ceiling just above the door and rigged the seal with the door motion. And when a jonin with a silver gravity defying hair open the door the seal activate, showering him with cold water. His eyes still looking like he was bored. Sakura immediately apologize for Naruto's action while Naruto laughing hard and Sasuke,well...he look at Kakashi with his blank face but there's a faint smile on his face.

"My first impression is, i hate you. meet me on the academy roof 5 minutes sharp" said Kakashi before leaving with a shunshin.

Sakura already went to run before she realized that she run alone,looking back there is no one, the boys already gone.

-Academy roof-

Kakashi arrived and ready to pull his precious book from his holster, he felt chakra nearby and looking around he found Sasuke and Naruto already arrived, both using fire shunshin. He's baffled, how a mere, just out of the academy genin already knows how to use elemental shunshin?

"Yo Inu!" said Naruto cheerfully, Sasuke only nod to him. Sasuke already knows about Kakashi since he had seen him with itachi when itachi was in ANBU and Naruto knows him because he felt his chakra to be similiar with one of the ANBU who protect him.

Inside Kakashi is surprised that they know about him, how both of them know his Identity as the dog masked anbu(a/n : well your silver gravity defying hair isn't actually common) and at Naruto's style, it made him remember the old days when his sensei was the hokage.

"Yo Naruto, Sasuke, lets wait a bit for your teammate shall we?" two of them nodding and sit while kakashi read his porn book.

Five minute later Sakura burst through the door panting, she didn't eat much in the morning so she wont get fat, a habit she won't need when she become a ninja.

"Okay since your pinky friend has arrived lets introduce ourselves, starting from you Pinky." Said kakashi.

"How about you first sensei, we don't know anything about you yet", While outside she looked only mildly annoyed Inside she was fuming _"he call me pinky one more time and i'll smash him to bits, SHANNARO!"_

"Fine, my name is kakashi Hatake i like many things, dislike...,my hobby..., my dream is..hmm...(giggle), My Hobby... I have lots of hobbies" said kakashi making Sakura gritting her teeth since he told them nothing but his name.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, i like...(eyeing at Sasuke), i dislike Ino-pig and...just her" she wants to say she hate Naruto but seeing he wasn't so annoying anymore she dropped that. "And my dream is...to become a great medical ninja" she want to say her dream is to marry Sasuke but for now to impress Sasuke she needs skills, Sasuke dislike weak people.

"Okay,whatever, now you orange boy" Said Kakashi irritating Naruto

"_It's dark orange now, you know(ttebayo)"_ thought Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, foxes, training, the hokage mountain since my face will be carved there, i dislike waiting for my ramen, traitor, those who can't make a difference between a scroll and a kunai, my dream is to be a hokage and bringing peace to the ninja world."

Kakashi was impressed by Naruto's answer but a huge question mark appeared above his head.

" _He likes foxes and hate people who can't make a difference between a scroll and a kunai, did he already talked with his tenant? I have to inform this to the hokage later."_ Thought Kakashi.

"Okay, all hail orange hokage" said Kakashi eye smiling, making a jab at Naruto's apparent likeness to orange colour, not that Naruto minded though, all that matter is that one word 'Hokage'.

"Last but not least, you emo lord" said kakashi making Sasuke eyebrow twitch

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like nothing, i dislike many things and my dream is to rebuild my clan and kill a certain man" said Sasuke darkly. Naruto and kakashi rolls their eyes while Sakura swooning over how cool her would be husband.

Naruto however want to irritate Sasuke more so he continued Sasuke's introduction

"translate : i like tomato, training and being an emo i dislike many things 'cause i am emo my dream is to rebuild my clan by creating a harem" said Naruto imitating Sasuke's way of speech.

"At least i'm not eating thirty bowls of ramen a day" returned Sasuke

"At least i'm not eating everything with that giant buckload of tomatoes" said Naruto

"Its healthy unlike that garbage you call food"

"Hey ramen is food of the gods"

"Yeah and food of malnourished chibis like you used to be"

"Oh getting jealous are we, duck butt hair?"

...

As they continue bickering kakashi and Sakura wonder how close they are, afterall in academy they look like they hate each other with passion. (kakashi knows because he checked both Naruto and Sasuke regulary in academy)

"_An enigma, a fangirl, and an avenger"_ thought Kakashi before saying "enough, listen"

"Meet me in training ground 7 at 5:00 am tommorow morning for our first mission" said kakashi _"or last, depends on the result."_

"What type of mission is it sensei?" asked Sakura.

"Survival Training" said Kakashi

"Survival Training? But we had enough of that at the academy!" said Sakura unimpressed

"This one is special..."

While inside both Naruto and Sasuke thought the same they choose to be silent and analyzed what Kakashi just said.

"_He want us to get to know each other, then inform us this Survival training. Konoha's famous for their teamwork, combined with Info from tou-san's journal this means he wants to measure our teamwork. This means this is not a training, its a test. A very hard test if i say so myself, little kids like us wasn't supposed to be able to take a professional like him. Moroever when bunch of kids who doesn't know each other turned into a team they won't believe each other, each one will try to be superior, means a collaboration or teamwork is naturally very unlikely. Well good thing that Sasuke and I have known each other, now the problem is..." _Thought Naruto looking at Sakura.

"Then what kind?" asked Sakura

"Let me tell you something, out of 27 graduates only 9 will be a true genin, rest of them will be send back to the academy, This training is in actuality a test with 66% chance of failure." said Kakashi, inside he's ready to remember their expression shocked expression. However only Sakura face went pale, Naruto and Sasuke were calm. Disappointed he end the meeting, but not before giving them one last 'advice'.

"One more thing, don't eat breakfast, you'll throw up if you do." Said Kakashi before going god knows where.

Now without Kakashi a silence filled the air, making Sakura felt awkward, Naruto broke the silence saying "Sakura, Sasuke, Remember to eat breakfast."

"Why? Kakashi-sensei said we'll throw up if we do!" said Sakura not understand what he means, Sasuke however realized the meaning of Naruto's word.

'A ninja should look underneath the underneath' he got this from his mother when he asked her about his father's apparent cold demenour towards him.

"Its just an advice, don't follow bad advice" Said Naruto. Naruto was about to leave with Sasuke to train when kurama's voice call him.

"_**Hey Naruto, invite her to train with you"**_ said kurama.

"_Why?"_ Naruto actually seriously not like Sakura, she is self-centered, vain, and selfish.

"_**I'll tell you later, but now you need her, you don't want a dead weight do you?**_ Said Kurama

While he is talking with kurama Sasuke realized that he hasn't move from his spot so he said

"Oi Naruto, don't space out now or i left you." Making Naruto aware of his surrounding

"Sakura, lets go train with us and Sasuke" said Naruto shocking Sasuke.

"_Train with Sasuke? yeay!"_ thought Sakura.

Sasuke want to object but Naruto must have his reason so he let this one slide. When he saw Sakura space out to with a shit eating grin across her face he snapped

"You want to go or not?" said Sasuke barely containing his anger, why he have to be paired with useless girl.

"Yes" said Sakura blushing.

"Then lets go, we only got one day to train you so you can keep up with us" said Naruto, indirectly saying that she is useless.

-Uchiha clan's training ground-

"Sakura, flare your chakra as long as you can" said Naruto.

Nodding, Sakura start flaring her chakra,but she only last a minute, making Sasuke and Naruto facepalm, since her physical condition is not good they already calculate how low her chakra is, but seeing this made the boys realized that even her spirit is not in well trained since Sakura now is breathing hard and lost every bit of her strength, hell she can't even get up.

Naruto went to her and applying a seal with his magnet release making her rise her eyebrow. _"Quicksilver, what is he doing"_ but Sakura wasn't able to do anything, so she let him.

He activate the seal and start feeding chakra to it, rejanuvating Sakura. Its a chakra tranfusing seal he developed for Sasuke's training so he can going around much longer.

"what did you do?" Sakura asked him, she knows about fuinjutsu but never heard of this one.

"i convert my chakra into your chakra using this seal i create from my kekkei genkai." Said Naruto like it was common.

"You have kekkei genkai?!" exclaimed Sakura disbelieved

"Yes Sakura now please i have to concentrate" said Naruto, his ears ringing.

"I see that your chakra level is as terrible as me." Said Sasuke making Sakura hopeful for a second.

"When i was 1 year old infant" ended Sasuke shattering Sakura's hope.

"Enough Sasuke, some ninja have very little reserve and still a monster on battlefield." Said Naruto, he didn't say it to comfort Sakura, but to humble Sasuke.

"Now, Sakura i see that you have a rather small chakra reserve so obviously you can't keep up with us, so you will be in the sidelines waiting for exact moment to attack. I have a perfect technique for that but i haven't mastered it myself" Said Naruto in his best 'teacher's voice'.

"Now look at this" said Naruto as he positioned himself in front of a wooden dummy.

"You build chakra around your arm, circulate it perfectly and then at the best moment you concentrate your chakra to your fist and punch the target. Now usually when you punch an amount of chakra will be lost, try to minimize it. Like this" said Naruto

He got into his fightning stance and punch the wooden dummy, making a dent on the surface. This technique is not for him nor for Sasuke, they still don't have a hang over the correct amount of chakra and good timing. Sasuke seeing Naruto damaging his property twitched his eyebrow and said "dobe please restrain from damaging my property" making Naruto lose his calm and collected face and back to his old self "hahaha sorry" said Naruto rubbing his head.

Sasuke only sighed, he can repair it later though. "what are you doing? Try it." Said Sasuke irritated by her blank stare.

Sakura snapped from her thought and quickly positioned herself in front of the dummy, taking an academic stance and concentrating.

After a second she yelled "SHANNARO" and punch the dummy.

SNAP!

Both Sasuke and Naruto's jaw dropped. All thought about this pinky girl being useless goes out of the window.

She didn't just punch the dummy, She OBLITERATE the dummy to little pieces.

"_That punch, i can't believe it, none of the chakra in her arms leaking. She might be useful"_ thought Sasuke impressed by Sakura's perfomance.

"_The only one ninja capable of doing this with minimum chakra is no other than jiji's student, the granddaughter of Hashirama Senju and also strongest Medical Ninja in the world, Tsunade Senju."_ thought Naruto amazed by Sakura's success in using Chakra Enhanced Strength, with proper training she would be stronger than most female genin.

"Sorry Sasuke! I broke your training dummy" Said Sakura fearing for her future with Sasuke.

"Meh, He can buy it later" Said both Sasuke and Naruto pointing to each other.

"Don't Copy me Dobe/Teme" said both of them again still in synch

"Why the hell do i have to pay for damage of your property?" Naruto yelled at him.

"Who teach her that technique?" Sasuke taunt him. Hearing no smart comeback from the prank master of konoha he said "You pay" making Naruto lowering his head.

"Sakura, practice this technique and see how long you can keep it up, you also need eat a lot, because if you don't you can't practice properly" said Sasuke, he knew that Sakura won't listen to anyone about her diet except her mom or him, her crush.

"_Sasuke-kun want me to eat a lot? But I'll get fat!"_ Thought Sakura, frowning. Naruto knew exactly what inside his pink headed teammate, so he decided to give her example.

"Have you heard of The Leaf's Red Hurricane?" asked Naruto, seeing Sakura shaking her head he continued.

"Red Hurricane is tokubetsu jonin of konoha, history said that she alone killed a batallion of jonin of kirigakure in third great ninja war. If you asked people, most who know her said that she always eating like no tommorow, but she was so beautiful that no one in Konoha would suspect her as Red Hurricane unless she demonstrate her sword skills. And there is Sasuke's Mother, teammate of Red Hurricane, in Kumogakure known as Kawarimi no Mikoto for her skill in kawarimi. She was able to switch place with kunai she throw. She used to eat a lot too, but she's slim and i quote from her former student 'a goddess' " Said Naruto and Sasuke nodded.

"The point is, if you train hard you won't get fat. we're not civilian, we are ninja, ninja burn more calories than even the most active of the civilian" finished Sasuke.

"Come Sakura, i have a fightning style that compliment that technique" said Naruto showing her a scroll

"This is goken, goken is a fightning style that use mostly speed, which is hard to combine with This technique because you need to pinpoint timing. But, i'm sure with your effort you can combine these two and eliminate your technique's disadvantage" explained Naruto.

"Since your chakra control is very good, we decide that you should learn Genjutsu too. this is Demonic illusion : false surrounding technique, it will help in hiding your presence." Said Sasuke.

Sakura nodded and prepared for her training.

And so for the rest of that day they train Sakura with their hardest effort, Naruto Taught Sakura the basic of goken and Sasuke taught her genjutsu techniques, you can say that like Sasuke Sakura is a very fast learner, though her stamina is a hinderance to her progress. Night finally come and Sakura went home, leaving Sasuke and Naruto in the empty compound.

"What do you think, Dobe?" asked Sasuke

"She's strong, real strong, that chakra control of her is so superb its almost monstrous" said Naruto, a little afraid of those punches.

"I want to sleep, want to sleep over?" asked Sasuke. Naruto responded by creating a half tiger seal with his left hand.

"Sorry i haven't do my housework" said Naruto before disappearing with shunshin.

"Suit yourself" said Sasuke walking to his home.

Author's note

Made Mizuki stronger than its canon counterpart, but meh not that strong

This story will be split into several arc, in classic Naruto era i divide it into four arc. the first arc is the beginning, you know from Madara till Naruto awakened his Uzugan, the name is Ripple Arc. The second is Love and Hatred Arc, spanning from their genin test to wave arc, this chapter is about the awakening of Naruto's darkness, his true darkness. Not the kyuubi, not Dark Naruto( he aint even going to be here), but his true darkness, the one that proved his uchiha blood. The third arc is chuunin exam arc, fourth Searching for Godaime Arc, and then the final arc : **** retreival arc aka The betrayal Arc. I might add filler in between these arcs, but i will never tell you which one is filler and which one isn't.

The spoiler i made in chapter interlude didn't happened in one single chapter okay, but might happened in single arc.

(1) Three Corner Chakra Absorption Seal Barrier Formation

User : Naruto

Rank : B-rank

Type : Ninjutsu

Parent Jutsu : Yellow secret technique : Kumen Sowaka : San Dai Shinkan

By using nanto sannin, Hakuto Sannin, and Shinigami puppets naruto create a tringular barrier which immobilize and absorb chakra of the opponent inside the barrier. The stolen chakra will be used to power up the barrier, however the barrier can't handle anything outside normal chakra meaning the barrier will not absorb sage chakra, bijuu chakra, and Other special chakra.

Kiroiihigi : Kumen Sowaka : San Dai Shinkan

yellow secret technique: Nine mask Svaha: Three great divine priests

user : Naruto

rank : A-rank

Type : Ninjutsu

Parent Justu : Puppet Technique

using magnet release : instantaneous seal writing to write seals for reverse summoning spesific puppet naruto unleash three puppets

Shinigami (死神; Literally meaning "Death God"), a puppet that resembles a skeleton and carries a scythe. It can create a sphereical barrier which drain chakra of those in contact with it. A swing of this scythe extend the range by creating sickle-like barrier waves which drain targets of their chakra once they come in contact with them except sage chakra, bijuu chakra, and Other special chakra. The waves can bypass the barriers set up by Hakuto Sennin and Nanto Sennin. Emerge from a seal with kanji 三 (san, "three").

Hokuto Sennin (北斗仙人; Literally meaning "Northern Sage"), a puppet that resemble a priest with a fox staff. In unison with the Nanto Sennin. In unison with the Hokuto Sennin, it can trap up to ten opponents in purple cylindrical barriers. Emerge from a seal with kanji北 (hoku, "north").

Nanto Sennin (南斗仙人; Literally meaning "Southern Sage"), the matching counterpart of Hokuto Sennin. In unison with the Hokuto Sennin, it can trap up to ten opponents in purple cylindrical barriers. Emerge from a seal with kanji南 (nan, "south").

(2) a seal that change one's nature to the other, can only be used limited times and can be overloaded, handle with care.

(3) Naruto didn't calculate this mistake so he's lucky it didn't blow up on his face.


	7. Chapter 6 : Survival training

Love and Hatred Arc Chapter Two : Survival Training,Team Routine, and First C-rank.

Two boys and a girl was sparring in middle of a field, One boy looked like an ANBU from Konoha while the other a ANBU from Kiri, The girl was the only one dressed like a civilian. They are not an ANBU nor they were civilian however, they were genins of Konohagakure. The one dressing like a Kiri ANBU is Naruto. He chose to not use his coat for this sparring since he thought there's no need to ruined it now, he would wear it later when he become a chuunin. What are they sparring for? They're sparring so Sakura would feel familiar with their fightning technique or else yesterday training would be useless.

Kakashi was seeing their sparring from tree. He was impressed, the boys stamina was outstanding and their reflex was noteworthy, almost equal to him when he was genin, and what makes it even sweeter is the fact that Kakashi was living in times of war. Sakura...well although the difference in skill between her and Rin(when she was a genin) was huge it was understandable. Sakura was born civilian and living in time of peace. unlike in his time where the academy teach their students practical skill, now they focused more in imparting their doctrine like will of fire which combined with civilian council's influence in curriculum resulted in poor quality graduates.

It was one hour later Kakashi reveal himself to his cute little genins.

"Hey guys, Good Morning"

Sakura yelled "YOU'RE LATE!"

"Sakura" whined both boys at the same time, both tought that they need to work on her personality, she was too loud for their taste.

"Well a black cat was crossing my path so i have to walk around..." said Kakashi

"_Worst excuse ever"_ thought the genins at the same time

"Oh well...Look at this, i set this to noon" said Kakashi walking to a clock which somehow magically already appeared.

"And now you got to snatch these bells from me till the alarm ring. Those who fail will be tied to the log and returned to the academy" said Kakashi showing them two bells.

"But sensei there's only two bells" said Sakura confused at first before a shocked expression replaced it.

"Yes Sakura, at least one of you will go back to the academy" said Kakashi grim expression, Sasuke's face impassive while Naruto's Face Hardened a little, _devide et impera_, he didn't like this at all.

"Oh one more detail, those who don't get any bell, can't have lunch" said Kakashi laughing inside thinking they followed his order.

"_good thing i follow Naruto's advice"_ thought Sakura.

"allright lets begin!" said Kakashi and in instant Sakura and Naruto already gone from his line of sight, leaving Sasuke alone.

"You know Sasuke, i understand if Naruto the only one left, but you?" Said Kakashi, amused by this situation.

"Hmph, I don't need to hide, I am an Uchiha!" Said Sasuke arrogantly before sprinting towards Kakashi while going through handseals for Katon : Gokakyu No Jutsu

Kakashi's reaction was to open his holster and pulling his weap...Book. Sasuke faltered a bit by his opponent ridiculous reaction that he didn't see Kakashi already moving to behind him.

"A ninja wasn't supposed to get caught from behind, Uchiha!" Said Kakashi holding a tiger seal.

Both Naruto and Sakura tensed _"This guy use a fire element ninjutsu against a genin?"_ thought both of them at the same time.

Sasuke turned around immediately but Kakashi was faster.

"Too Slow" said Kakashi before thrusting his index and middle fingers to Sasuke's asshole. To his surprise he didn't budge a bit, he even attacked him with his scythe. Wait... a scythe?

Turns out it was Naruto's puppet, the shinigami, who Naruto used as a distraction while the real Sasuke shunshin-ed behind Kakashi readying his sword, trying to get the bell. However Kakashi with his reflex honed by war didn't fall for the trap, He turned into a log before he was either slashed by the scythe wielding puppet or bisected by Sasuke.

"_Puppet? Who is the one using the puppets? Sasuke can't be using it so it falls to either Sakura or Naruto"_ thought Kakashi hiding on a tree while using a sharingan for a moment in order to check his suspiciousness. The chakra thread controlling the puppet goes back to the forest. To his surprise a purple barrier prevent him from using his chakra or moving his body. Then he saw to his left and right two puppets wearing similar clothes and staffs.

"_these puppets must be the one erecting the barrier"_ thought 'Kakashi' before exploding into smoke, showing this Kakashi is just a shadow clone.

The real Kakashi received the information and concluded that the one controlling the puppets is Naruto since unless the puppeteer is a master there is no way one can control more than two puppet, except Naruto if he used his Kage Bunshin. He have no time to wonder how Naruto gained that technique however since he have to test the genins, he would have to ask Naruto himself later. He opened his left eye, showing the red orb given to him by his dead friend, Obito Uchiha.

-meanwhile-

"_Shit! I underestimate him because i think he will lower his guard on group of genins"_ thought Naruto as he prepared himself to move out of his hiding spot.

As soon as he came out however he found his world spinning and his whole body in pain, Kakashi beat him with flurry of punch and kick so fast that he can't follow his movement. It went for several second before Kakashi hold him down to the ground with a kunai on his neck.

"don't move, if you move as little as flexing your finger, you die. if you flare your chakra, you die. Now answer my question, who are you?" interrogated Kakashi

"Uzumaki Naruto" said Naruto

"Dont lie, are you the fox?" said Kakashi tightening his grip on the kunai

"I'm not, don't you believe in Yondaime's sealing technique?" asked Naruto rhetorically

"Ok, then how do you have that technique?"

"Classified"

"Classified how? The Hokage didn't give me any information"

"It means...Its beyond your payroll" Said Naruto smiling.

Kakashi almost didn't sense sakura from above cocking her fist, keyword almost. He knocked Naruto out with back of his kunai before dropping into his usual stance, ready to fend of whatever attack Sakura would use against him.

Sakura yelled "SHANNARO!" as she punched. she missed Kakashi's body parts however and instead hit his kunai ,breaking it. While Kakashi was distracted by Sakura's strength Sasuke already moved to grab the bells, he failed because Kakashi already foresee this and countered by throwing Sakura at him causing his face to collide with Sakura's forehead.

Kakashi already prepared his wire to tie them up, but to his surprise, Naruto wasn't there and a gust of wind blast him out from Sakura and Sasuke.

"_So Naruto is a wind release user like his mother"_ thought Kakashi as he regain his footing.

"Now!" said Naruto to his two teammate and they disappeared from Kakashi's sight.

-meanwhile in another part of the training ground-

Naruto activated his sharingan and his clones who didn't use puppets used Uzugan, analyzing the situation. One by one The clones bursted into smoke, sending the information to the original. In order to prevent the negative effect Kurama gathered them first so he could filter which one is important for Naruto.

"_He laid traps everywhere, most of them paralyzing tags..."_ thought 'Naruto' before clutching his head in pain and bursting to smoke, sending information to other clones and his original.

-meanwhile-

"Ouch!" Said Sasuke as he snapped his nose back to its proper form.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun" said Sakura

"Lets just focus on the task" said Sasuke before turning his head to the blond Uzumaki

"So whats the plan?" asked Sasuke

" he already knew our secret techniques except yours. He also laid traps everywhere, most of them paralyzing tags. It's not gonna be easy to take the bells. However, he doesn't know you have _that technique_, use it to end the game" said Naruto.

Suddenly the ground burst and they found their legs restrained by dogs(A/N the dogs didn't clawed or bite them, only holding them)while Naruto was given extra attention, not only two dogs hold his legs, a large pitbull restrained his upper body movement.

"_a summoning technique combined with an earth style ninjutsu"_ thought Naruto before bursting into smoke, showing he was just another clones.

"_Another clones huh... talented bunch, good teamwork too. Let's see if he's lower than trash"_ thought Kakashi before grabbing Sasuke, pinning him to the ground with a kunai near his neck and his free held Sasuke's hands in place.

"Naruto I see you're more talented than others, but you got a dangerous secret so i make a choice for you. if you dont come out Sasuke and Sakura will be turned to interrogation and Torture Department, no doubt Sandaime won't let you hurt and seeing your skill he will make you an ANBU apprentice, but we will extract whatever secret they hold about you in any way they want, especially Sakura-chan here. Second choice, Come out and explain to me what happened here and only you will be in IT&amp;T departement, these kids wont be touched." Yelled Kakashi. It was just a bluff but considering his infamous nickname "Friend-Killer Kakashi" most would have thought that he was cold-blooded person.

Naruto was smiling. He won't abandon his comrade but he won't take the easy way either. At that moment Kakashi was much more vunerable than ever and it would be a waste to just surrender to him. He signaled his clones that used Nanto and Hakuto sennin puppet to trap Kakashi. But before he was trapped a lightning bolt went past them and destroyed both puppet, much to Naruto's chagrin.

"Nice try Naruto but shame i already made my insurance" said Kakashi, in truth he already create a shadow clone to spy the clones wielding the puppets and to his luck it hadn't dispelled yet when he was about to be trapped. Naruto was silently cursing Kakashi, he was pissed by his destroyed puppets and had no idea what to do now. He decided to regroup with his teammate again so he made Katon : Hosenka no jutsu to distract Kakashi and letting Sasuke escape, together it would be much easier to retreive Sakura.

Sakura seeing the fireballs panicked and with a little push from her insane inner self(who keep screaming 'SAVE SASUKE-KUN') stored huge amount of chakra to her free right hand. This punch is Sakura's strongest, yet unamed, technique. its one time only technique since it used up all of her chakra.

"SHANNARO!" yelled Sakura as she punched her right fist to the ground, the ground was pulverized, derbis scattered like a cherry blossom, making Kakashi lose his balance and Kakashi's clone dispelled. fortunately it made the fireballs missed him and Sasuke. Sasuke was able to break his hold however and staring at him with a pair of mature sharingan.

"Genjutsu : Sharingan" said Sasuke and for a moment Kakashi was paralyzed, it was enough for Sasuke to grab the bells and using sunshin to gain distance from Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, the test already done, we already got the bells" said Sakura panting, her body was supported by one of Naruto's clones. The technique was taking too much tool since she hadn't perfected it.

"So who get the bells?" said Kakashi to them

To his surprise Sasuke threw the bells back to Kakashi who catched it with his right hand.

"None of us. we already know the meaning of this test, its teamwork" said Naruto firmly

"Nice performance ,but you all have a lot to explain. especially you, Naruto" said Kakashi sternly, inside however he was proud for his genins, they were exceeding all others. Sakura was the most surprising, since in sparring she didn't show anything close to superhuman strength. Clearly they used deception to its maximum limit.

"I was trained by Naruto and Sasuke in my chakra enhanced strength and genjutsu. I was told by Sasuke not to use genjutsu because your sharingan would negate them" said Sakura while her chakra was replenished by one of Naruto's clones. Kakashi nodded, turning his head to the last uchiha.

"I awakened my sharingan since i was 9 thanks to Naruto's training" said Sasuke, he didn't feel ashamed to acknowledge Naruto's contribution. Kakashi nodded again and turning his head to his sensei's legacy.

"Looks like I'm the last, well lets eat first, because this is going to be a long-long story" said Naruto.

Kakashi nodded, this test took a lot of his energy and a little delay won't hurt.

-ten minutes later-

"So you mean to tell me that you accidentally fell to our village's greatest traitor abandoned lab, where he somehow left a scroll for techniques from sunagakure and the one who wrote it is none other than Sasori of the red sands?" asked Kakashi rhetorically, it was almost unbelievable, but he was talking to the most unpredictable ninja in konoha.

"Yep, i study them in secret ever since" said Naruto

"Naruto, next time don't keep secret to your superior, especially the hokage. In nidaime's era you could be sentenced for treason, i even thought that you're a bounty hunter looking for my head for a second" Said Kakashi

"Sorry sensei" said Naruto scratching his head.

"Nevertheless you all have shown me incredible skill in all area and your teamwork is not half assed too so..." Said Kakashi bringing their hope up, but he want to have a little fun so he decided to messed with their heads a little bit.

"You all fail..." said Kakashi grimly. The genin eyes widened, they didn't expect that.

"You all showed rebellious nature that could compromise with mission, in Shinobi world those who break a rule is a trash" said Kakashi to the genins, making them lower their heads.

"That is undesirable trait that made you fail, if your jonin sensei wasn't me that is..." said Kakashi, the three absorb it word by word and realized what he meant, happiness seems burst from their eyes

"Indeed those who break a rule is a trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash" said Kakashi giving his final piece.

"You all pass..." said Kakashi with his famous eye smile.

"Meet me tomorrow here and we'll do our first mission" ordered Kakashi with a good guy pose.

Kakashi already left when Naruto asked Sakura " Sakura what was that punch?" Sakura never used that much chakra in their training.

"I dont know, it's just a spur of moment and all in my mind is fear of Sasuke turned to ash" said Sakura making Sasuke groaned. She hadn't changed much, he should trust her comrade more.

"Sakura you should trust your teammate" surprisingly the one who said this is Sasuke instead of Naruto.

"Sasuke's right but aside from that from my observation your physical energy is much bigger than your spiritual energy, i based this after our short physical training you're able to used that much chakra, meaning your chakra mostly made up of Physical energy" said Naruto

"It also answered why your genjutsu is not that strong despite having an exceptional control of your chakra, you're one of those people who have imbalance in their chakra" said Sasuke continuing Naruto

"Ano, is that bad thing?" sakura was a little afraid if this will become a problem for her.

"No, many clans have imbalance within their chakra like Nara's shadow manipulation technique stem from their spiritual energy or Yin Release and Akimichi's body expansion technique that primary used Physical energy or Yang release" Answered Naruto

"Even the Uchiha and Senju have those imbalance, Uchiha primary used spiritual energy thats why most of us were adept in genjutsu, on the other hand Senju with their strong Physical energy were exceptional in taijutsu and medical ninjutsu" said Sasuke adding his piece

"Oh well i'm still hungry, lets go celebrate at ichiraku's!" said Naruto grinning.

"I'm not hungry" said Sasuke

"Me neither" Said Sakura

"Okay, see you tomorrow!" said Naruto before forming a ram seal and disappeared from their sight.

-Ichiraku Ramen-

Naruto was happily eating his ramen when a hand land on his shoulder. turning around he saw an ANBU with a cat mask.

"Uzumaki Naruto, The hokage summoned you to his office" said the cat masked ANBU. Naruto nodded and finished the ramen as fast as he could before holding the ANBU's hand and together they disappeared with a shunshin.

-The Hokage's Office-

"Jiji, you rang?" said Naruto as he entered the office

"Yes Naruto-kun, it appears there's something you didn't tell me" said Hiruzen with Kakashi next to him.

"About the puppet? I already told Kakashi everything!" said Naruto confused

"No, i didn't want to tell your teammate as it might destroy your friendship with Sasuke but my clone see you with red eyes and i know it wasn't the kyuubi" said Kakashi sternly

Naruto's eyes widened indicating he was shocked, inside he was cursing his carelessness. he was sloppy.

"Tell us everything Naruto and this time there will be no lies" said Hiruzen, sound disappointed by Naruto's luck of trust to him.

"You sure want to know the truth Kakashi-sensei? Jiji? Okay here's the truth, but first the usual" said Naruto

Hiruzen already knew what Naruto meant told his ANBU to get out and putting a silencing seal on the room

-timeskip explanation-

"My student's student is the son of THE Madara Uchiha? He already awakened Sharingan and Mangekyo Sharingan?" yelled Hiruzen

"_My sensei is an uchiha?"_ thought Kakashi

"How do you think he learnt Hiraishin that fast? His sensing ability wasn't as good as nidaime Hokage, hell even the nidaime never use Hiraishin the way tou-san use it, He was able to do it thanks to sharingan enhanced perception" said Naruto.

Now that Hiruzen thought about it it was true. Tobirama was never the one who constantly jump between marks like Minato, Tobirama's Hiraishin was simply for transportation and surprise attack while Minato's use was superior, it was the core of his fighting style. His fighting style was very similar to the Namikaze's fighting style that require inhuman speed, reflex and heightened perception.

"That is some revealation Naruto, anything else you hiding?" said Hiruzen

"Yeah, a masked guy was the one attacking Kaa-chan. He killed your wife, almost killed me, broke kaa-chan seal, controlling Kurama, and summoned him in middle of the village" said Naruto

"Kurama?" asked Kakashi.

"Oh that's kyuubi's name, kyuubi was more like title. You guys never thought it was his name right?" answered Naruto.

Two of them only looked at each other before looking at Naruto again. Silence was reigning in the room for a full ten second, before Hiruzen asked again.

"Okay what is it about this masked man? Did Minato's will said anything about him?" asked Hiruzen

"He was a sharingan wielder with chakra similar to Madara Uchiha, though very weak compared to Madara-jiji" said Naruto.

"_This is troubling, looks like the elders was not completely wrong about an uchiha's involvement"_ thought Hiruzen

"Jiji, i've got to go, i have to to repair the two puppet a certain someone destroyed with his lightning covered hand" said Naruto while glaring daggers at Kakashi

"Easy Naruto" said Kakashi rubbing the back of his head

"Okay, You're dismissed Naruto" said Hiruzen shaking his head, Naruto was never predictable, but a certain part of himself never change, and that's what made him lovable.

-Naruto's apartement-

"Hah I'm Beat, Kakashi sure is hella strong! Even with my puppets he's still far above my league " said Naruto to himself, he knew that Kakashi could have killed him when he got out of his hiding spot. He needed experience.

"_Now that Jiji and Kakashi know there's no need for many explanation when the time come for me to announce my heritage, but how do i break it to Sasuke?" _Thought Naruto while he repaired his two puppets with his clones.

Night come and he told the clone to work some more till the puppet's fully repaired.

"_I should sleep,tomorrow is my first mission"_ thought Naruto smiling.

-Naruto's Mindscape-

Kurama was watching his host asleep. When a jinchuuriki sleep, even his/her manifestation in his/her mindscape also fell asleep, weird if he said so himself. Suddenly in Naruto's mindscape's empty sky there's a red moon.

"_**That..."**_thought Kurama not believing what he had seen

As if answering his uncertainty the red moon gained three concentric circle and three tomoes on each of the circle. Then, in few seconds it turned into a bright sun, blinding Kurama. Kurama, acting on instinct protect his eyes and Naruto's body with his paws. The light died as abrupt as it began, but now in front of Kurama stood a woman. This woman had eyes as white as snow, the same colour as her long hair. Her face was an epitome of beauty and elegance, round and decorated with a purple lipstick over her kissable( A/N : I consider him the hottest MILF in Naruto :P) lips, two marking above her eye and a slit like mark just above bridge of her nose. her skin was so smooth like porcelain, though it didn't hide an aura of power that emanate from the woman's very being. On her head there's a horn like appendage that made her appearances even more out of this world.

She was wearing a white traditional hime-style kimono adored with purple lines and tomoes reminiscent to those of sharingan. If one saw her he/she wouldn't be sure if they met a goddess or a demon, but Kurama know better.

"**How could you..."** said Kurama losing his words.

"Hello Kurama" said the woman with her unreadable face.

"**You're...Kaguya"** said Kurama making the woman, now identified as Kaguya shook her head.

"**what are you doing here?!"** said Kurama almost roaring if not because Naruto was sleeping in front of him.

"Tsk tsk tsk tsk, you shouldn't talk like that Kurama-kun, didn't Hago-chan teach you manners?" said Kaguya teasing him.

"**what brings you here to my humble abode oh great and powerful grandmother?"** Said Kurama Sarcasticly

If Kaguya was annoyed she didn't show it, she only stared at him for a few seconds before turning his head to Naruto's sleeping form.

"What else? To see my wayward son of course"

"**What are you talking about?"** asked Kurama

"When he was born in my time he didn't know what suffering means. he was under a peaceful sky created by my power. But now he will taste despair, he will taste hate, he will taste love and he will taste what happens when its gone. He will learn humanity's dark side and understand why peace is impossible to be achieved by ashura's way" said Kaguya, still looking at Naruto.

"**No way..."** said Kurama realizing what she meant

"He will understand why i did it and at that time he will do exactly as i did, and when that time comes, i'll be back to my nursery" declared Kaguya prophetically

"**I wont let you corrupt him! I wont let him be corrupted!"** exclaimed Kurama, his slitted eyes glowing red maliciously, promising hurt.

"I will not do anything Kurama-kun, it will happen by itself. Shinju's power was unlimited, even with what little remained in this 'body' i still got a little glimpse to the future and i see that happens as i speak now in front of you" Said Kaguya, revealing that the slit mark above her nose was in fact an eyelid that housed her third eye, the Juubi's eye.

Kurama jumped at Kaguya, his claw ready to shred her to pieces, but Kaguya only held out her hand and from the flooded floor came out purple chakra chains that bind Kurama

"**I wont let you, I wont let you!"** said Kurama repeatedly while thrashing against the chains

"It is Inevitable Kurama-kun, nothing can be stopped. In the end he will become exactly like me, he's of my blood after all" said Kaguya smiling eerily(picture Kaguya's rape face from chapter 677)

"**You delusional old bitch, he's maybe of your blood but he's also of their blood!"** said Kurama challenging her

They stared at each other so intensely that if lesser man seeing this from afar he would kill himself from the sheer killing intent.

It ends when Naruto's sleeping form stirred, breaking their staring contest.

"Oh well it's fun while it last, bye bye my cute grandson" said Kaguya before her form gone like a mist.

"_**I won't let him fall into darkness like Indra. I won't"**_ thought Kurama seeing Naruto in his sleep, his face looked like he was in peace. It made him remember certain someone from his past.

-timeskip next days latter-

"Sasuke here, I've reached point B" said Sasuke over the radio

"Sakura here, I've reached point C" said sakura

"Naruto here, I've reached point A, BTW anyone want pork ramen later?"said Naruto disinterested

"Naruto stay focused, Okay team 7 thats the target" said Kakashi

"Naruto here I'm sick of this bullshit, Sakura surprise him with your loudest technique, Sasuke prepare to use genjutsu sharingan, i already got my clone near him, how about that kakashi sensei?"

"Okay, i'm tired of this too, Ok are you ready Sakura? Sasuke?"

"Ready" one of them sound like face palmed himself/herself

"Wait for my signal...Do it!"

"Raijin no Jinrai" said Sakura colliding her palms enhanced with chakra creating a very loud sound(1). The sound made the target dashed, unaware that Naruto's clone already waiting for him.

"My clone got him, Sasuke!" said Naruto

"I already paralyzed him with genjutsu" said Sasuke a bit ashamed by the fact he used sharingan on... A cat.

"Ribbon on the right ear" said Sasuke over the radio

"Are you sure it was the target?" asked Kakashi

"Yes" said Sasuke annoyed.

"Nice job everyone, Capture the lost pet 'Tora' search mission success, Nice job everyone" Said Kakashi over the radio

"NICE JOB YOU SAY? I'LL DIE OF BOREDOOM AT THIS RATE, YES BOREDOOM, NOT BOREDOM BECAUSE THIS IS SUCKS!" yelled Naruto over the headphone, almost made Kakashi's eardrum burst

-Hokage's mission assignment room-

"Oh my cute little tora-chan i was so worried" said Madam Shinji a.k.a Tora's owner a.k.a Fire country Daimyo's wife.

"_No wonder it ran away"_ thought all three genins at the same time.

"Team 7 Your next mission is...hmm...Babysitting an elder's grandson, shopping in neighbourhood village, and help with potato digging" Hiruzen Sarutobi said seeing the D-rank missions list.

If Hiruzen could choose, he wouldn't agree with his sensei's decision to name him as the next hokage. He'd better die young for his village than sitting here working on papers and ordering bunch of kids. At the same time however he's thankful, not many Shinobi got the privilage to experience old age and seeing his sons and grandson grow so it was worth it. Like the meaning of Shinobi he'd to endure for his successor.

"No thank you Hokage-sama, we want C-rank mission" said Naruto. Whenever Naruto said Hokage-sama to Hiruzen it means he was annoyed or angry with the hokage.

"_He endured much longer than i calculated"_ thought Hiruzen. Inside he was grinning, if only these genins were his students in his prime. He wanted to see these potential unleashed, he wanted to see the last uchiha's performance, a girl with same potential as his only female student, and the most is Konoha's first puppeteer Ninja. His team first C-rank mission was insane one, C-rank turned high B-rank borderline A-rank when one of Iwagakure Explosion corps joined a group of thug. Thankfully the Ninja was not very skillful or else his students would be six feet under instead of being Densetsu no Sannin.

"_Am i good enough for C-rank mission?"_ Thought Sakura a little afraid.

"_About time he get mad, i'm tired with this D-rank too"_ thought Kakashi.

"_Naruto and Sasuke already have enough skill for this C-rank, but Sakura..."_ thought Iruka

"Naruto" said Iruka making everyone turned their attention to him

"I know you and your team are skilled for your age, but you guys are still rookies. Like everyone you should start with simple duties and..." Iruka was cut by Sandaime who raised his hand.

"Thank you Iruka but i take it from here" said Hiruzen holding his pipe.

"Kakashi, what do you think of their performance?" asked the old hokage to the lazy jonin-sensei.

"They are ready for C-rank mission" declared Kakashi firmly, he believed in his team's skill and should anything happened on the way he would helped them.

"alright, I'll give you a C-rank Mission, its a protection of a certain individual" Said Hiruzen

"Who?" surprisingly the one who asked the question is Sasuke, he couldn't handle the excitement of finally using his skill in real battle, even if it was against bandit.

"Let me introduce you...Will you come in here?" said Hiruzen making the team 7 turned their heads to the door revealing a...Drunkard.

"Whats this?They are just super brats!" said the drunken old man while drinking his poison.

"especially that blond haired brat with stupid face, are you really are a ninja?" continued the oldman but shut himself up when he felt Naruto's Killing intent. Naruto's face and hair is an exact replica of his father and this drunken old bastard said that his face, and by extension his father's face ,The Yondaime Hokage, look stupid made him very angry.

"How dare you..."said Naruto, but stopped when Kakashi put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Stop it Naruto, we are hired to protect him, not made him killing himself" said Kakashi.

Naruto Brush Kakashi's hand off, still visibly enraged.

"Introduce Yourself" said Hiruzen, he understood Naruto's point of view as he held his father in high regard.

The Drunken old man ,apparently already recovered from his fear said "I am the super bridge construction expert Tazuna, I expect you to provide me super protection until i get back to my country and complete the bridge"

"Don't worry Tazuna-san, i assure you this three is the top three geniuses of their generation and if there's anything they can't handle their jonin sensei will most certainly able to" assured Hiruzen

"_This old man, why is he still a little trembling? There's something he hide from us"_ thought Sasuke

"alright pack up your tools we're going in 30 minutes sharp" said Kakashi

-45 minutes later-

Naruto and Sasuke already waiting at the village's gate with Tazuna but Kakashi and Sakura still absent, They sure Sakura have to pack up more since she's a woman but Kakashi?

"Your sensei sure is much slower than you, i wonder if he's as reliable as your hokage said" said Tazuna

"Shut up old man, he's one of the best ninja in Konoha" said Naruto harshly

Five minutes later Kakashi and Sakura arrived but they were confused by Sasuke and Naruto's lack of bag.

"where's your bag Sasuke, Naruto?" asked Kakashi

Naruto and Sasuke's responded by putting out a scroll from their pocket.

Kakashi only nodded and said "let's go"

-Inside Naruto's seal-

"_**What is this ominous feeling? After yesterday this feeling only grow much stronger"**_ thought Kurama

"_what is it Kurama? Your chakra is getting restless, i can feel it"_ said Naruto through their mental link

"**Nothing Naruto maybe my chakra responded to your rage earlier, go back to your team or they'll realized you just space out"** said Kurama

"_**I guess i just can hope that everything is going to be just fine"**_ thought Kurama but deep down he knew that something would happened soon.

Unknown to him, it's sooner than he thought.

A/N

Yeah i'm not a very good writer, I have lots lots of mistakes. For god sakes i'm trying to find beta, buts its harder than you know(who's song was that?) i choose to keep posting, i'll rewrite it later, bear with it for a while . if anyone want to become beta please PM me.

The pairing have been decided, Sasuke with my OC, Kakashi with Anko(not going to be much shown or explained), Sakura with...Kimmimaro

That unnamed jutsu sakura used is a prototype of Okasho.

Raijin no Jinrai A.k.a Thunder God's Thunderclap

(will be explained in the next chapter)


	8. Chapter 7 : Demons

Inspired by many fanfics and the original Naruto(obviously).

I don't own Naruto or any associated character and jutsu.

Hate me or whatever, this isn't beta-ed yet, but I feel that from review I might get feedback I need to improve this chapter and future chapters. So, please review! :D

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Love and Hatred Arc Chapter Three : Demons From The Mist**

Team 7 and their client was walking silently when Sakura break the silence by starting a conversation with Tazuna

"Umm...Tazuna-san, You're from wave country, right?" asked Sakura

"What of it?" Tazuna asked back rather rudely.

"why don't you hire ninjas from your own country?" It was so Sakura to not be effected by his repulsive behaviour, she had endured Sasuke's, which was much worse, if not the worst.

Before Tazuna replied Kakashi already answered the question

"Wave country don't have their own ninja, though most others have their own ninja. Its more like a difference between each countries culture and customs really. When a country have their own hidden villages then they have their own ninjas. Not that Hidden villages rule the country but merely equal to the country's government as they are the military power of the country. Small countries like wave country who doesn't receive much oppression or interference usually don't need ninjas, not to mention they are the trading ports of many countries so usually no village want to mess up there" Kakashi explained.

"They never need their own before because they're neighbour of two allied hidden villages" said Naruto, surprising Sakura

"What hidden village Naruto? The closest hidden villages to the wave is Kirigakure and Konohagakure, right?" asked Sakura reading how hostile Kirigakure to other country, just like Iwagakure to Konoha.

"before the founding of five great hidden villages there's already a small hidden village named Uzushiogakure, Village hidden by whirlpools. The ruling of the village was distant cousins of the Senju clan. First Hokage's wife hails from this clan" said Naruto

_"Why we never heard of this in Academy?"_ thought Sakura

"They were destroyed in 2nd Great Ninja war by three great village" said Kakashi shocking her.

"why? They aren't big enough to be a threat for three of the five don't they?" it was almost impossible for small hidden village to be able to challange even one of the great village, let alone three.

"The clan which ruled the village was the Uzumaki clan. They are known for their fuinjutsu and long lifespan making the village known as 'Village of Longevity'. The reason they never achieved the same level as Konoha was because they were pacifists as they never tried to established dominance. However, Their fuinjutsu was so feared by other villages that three of the great hidden villages : Kumogakure, Kirigakure, and Iwagakure enacted a plot to destroy the village" Kakashi gave Sakura his history lesson.

"It was a coward's strategy, Kumogakure and Iwagakure keep Konoha busy from both side so they couldn't help Uzushio when they were attacked by Kirigakure. By the time Konoha send reinforcement the only one that's left is the wife of Uzushio leader who succumbed to her injury, but not before killing 10.000 enemy ninjas, making them unable to send help to Kumogakure" continued Naruto.

"Why the academy never teached us this?" Sakura pondered over Kakashi's little history lesson.

"It was because the academy's curriculum changed sometime ago by the Civilian council, but the proof of our bonds with the Uzushio still exist, for example the flak jacket worn by Chuunins and Jonins, the spiral on the back is the symbol of Uzumaki clan" Kakashi showed him the symbol on his back.

"Wait, Uzumaki? That means Naruto is a member of Uzushiogakure's royalty!" Sakura exclaimed it out loud making Naruto hold her mouth.

"Yes Sakura I'm, let it slide. If you want to read more about my clan just go to the library, it should have all the information you need" said Naruto, he felt someone was following them so he didn't want them to gain more information.

With the discussion over they walked again in silence till they saw a puddle. Nothing was uncommon except for the fact that it hadn't been raining for days there. Kakashi with his experience knew it was a trap; but, he also curious who was the target and this create opportunity to confirm it. To the jonin's surprise he saw Naruto making subtle signs with his hands to Sasuke and Sakura, he recognized the signs as those used when he was part of Konoha ANBU.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Flashback : one day after the survival test-

The newly formed team was doing a D-rank mission baby-sitting an elder's grandson, as always Naruto would be the first to comment things

"Heh this mission sucks" said Naruto huffing, seeing Sakura cradling the baby.

"Hmm" Sasuke grunting typical to an uchiha.

"I never thought we're going back to doing D-rank mission" said Naruto remembering times when he done D-rank as an academy student.

"Hmm" Sasuke grunted again, irritating Naruto.

"Don't just say hmm you duck butt haired bastard!" Said Naruto unaware of the effect of what he had just said.

Sasuke's eyes went wide to the size of egg. Just so you know, this hairstyle was chosen by none other than his beloved mother(who was drunk when she cut his hair). He lost his stoic face and replied back

"Say that again you dobe!" shouted Sasuke

"who do you called dobe you emo!" Naruto Shouted back pitting his head against Sasuke's.

"dumb blonde!" returned Sasuke, he knew he had the upper hand, Naruto never respond intelligently when someone insult his face, especially his hair colour.

"What the...you want to make this personal teme?!" Naruto snarled dangerously.

"COME AT ME, BRO!" said Sasuke then he jumped back and went through several seals

"Here I come" Naruto made ram seal.

"Katon : Goka.../Magnet release :..." Naruto and Sasuke was so focused on each other that they didn't sense danger looming from their side.

"STOP!" Sakura use a little of her chakra enhanced strength to crack their skull.

"Fuck!"/"..." Naruto and Sasuke sit down and holding their head, but they still looking at each other's eyes with barely contained fury.

"Anough! I don't understand how incredibly mature boys could be childish like you guys!" said Sakura fuming, she couldn't believe how they could be like Iruka-sensei at the moment and become children 3 seconds later.

The little commotion made the baby awake and crying, shifting their attention. 30 minutes later they finally succeeded in making the baby sleep again, they could have used Sasuke's sharingan to cast genjutsu on the baby but Sakura's fearsome fists stop him from implementing the idea.

"Jeez we should do something about this" said Naruto

"About time you think about it" said Sakura, she thought that Naruto finally grown up, act like mature, and said sorry to Sasuke

"Yeah, we should do something...how about sign language?" said Naruto

"_Eehh?"_ thought Sakura "What do you mean Naruto?"

"We can talk to each other without anybody else butting into the conversation, it also prevent the enemies from knowing our tactic" said Naruto learning from their survival training with Kakashi and the recent incident

Sakura nodded her head agreeing with the idea and said "we should go to the library and learn sign language"

"No we don't need to, I have an ANBU sign language book in my home. After this mission we'll go to my house and learn them" said Sasuke

"Even better, ANBU sign language isn't exactly common knowledge" said Naruto

-End Flashback-

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_"So they noticed the puddle too, nice"_ thought Kakashi seeing his genins making signs.

As they walked past the puddle they prepared for the worst. Sasuke ready to unseal his sword, Naruto with his magnet and Kakashi...well he's always ready.

From the puddle came out two ninja, both of them wearing same garb: camouflage suit with bandages, a metallic gauntlet, breathing mask and kirigakure headband. They are the demon brothers Gozu and Meizu. Gozu launched his Brother to Kakashi who proceed to tied him up with shuriken chain running between their gauntlet, severing Kakashi to little bits.

"One down" said The brothers

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Screamed Sakura but she quickly regained her composure and shielding Tazuna.

Sasuke waved through handseals for using his favorite technique.

"Katon : Gokakyu No Jutsu" said Sasuke unleashing huge fireball.

The Brothers avoid the fireball before sprinted towards Sakura who responded by saying "Raijin no Jinrai" while clapping her hands. the result was unexpected, the two ninjas stopped on their track as the sound was very loud that it almost bursted their ears.

Seeing that they need leverage to force them to give up their target they attacked 'the weakest' of the three, Naruto, who haven't move an inch since Kakashi's death. They used shunshin to appear behind Naruto whispering "Two down"

"Before you actually do it shut the fuck up" whispered Naruto back, earning their wrath. Meizu, the hot headed of the two, quickly forgot that Naruto was supposed to be a hostage. He wrapped Naruto the same way they had wrapped Kakashi, despite Gozu's protests. To their surprise Naruto turned to smoke as soon as the chain tightened.

"Two down" whispered Naruto and Sasuke behind them. Naruto used his magnet release to cast paralysis seal on Gozu, immobilizing him while Sasuke himself prefered a simple yet much more brutal method, severing Meizu's tendons with his chokuto so the missing-nin couldn't run.

"Good Job, you all do well." said Kakashi who appeared out of nowhere.

"Kakashi-sensei...But?!" Sakura almost screaming but she then she saw Kakashi's 'corpse' was wooden scraps, showing that he used Kawarimi to fool the enemies.

"To fool the enemy first you have to fool your friend right?" said Kakashi referring to Naruto who kept his uchiha bloodline secret from Sasuke.

"Whatever, lets tie them up. See if we can break them"said Naruto mischivieously.

They tied the brothers to the tree, asking them questions. They resist at first but Naruto letting out small bit of Kurama's chakra proved too much for them, they finally break under pressure.

"We're here to kill the bridge builder!" said Meizu while Gozu stared at him with a look that said 'traitor!'

"Now now Tazuna-san our mission was to protect you against gangs and thief, now this mission has at least become B-rank which is more expensive. I'm sure you have your reason but this has become trouble for us for we're operating beyond our duty" said Kakashi to Tazuna who was sweating bullets.

"We're not ready for this mission" said Sakura. It was true, they packed their gears to fight some thug, not chuunin and jonin level ninjas.

"Hmph" Sasuke only grunt (Translate : we'll continue because I want to test my skill in real fight)

"Sensei I agree with you but Mizu no Kuni is..." Naruto stopped his words but he made sure Kakashi got his message.

"_Your father's birthplace huh?"_ thought Kakashi "Is a very strategic port and Nami no Kuni will be a valuable ally to Konoha" said Kakashi to remove everyone's question mark above their head.

"It seems my genin is a very reasonable and generous man Tazuna-san, be sure to apologize to him for your statement back there" said Kakashi to Tazuna. He didn't hate the rude bridge builder, the guy just said wrong things at wrong places.

"Thank you" said Tazuna

"Don't thank me, this is not individual decision. And for the record I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for my comrades" said Naruto.

"_Good, now I can test my skill against enemy ninja"_ thought Sasuke smiling.

_"Can I really do this?"_ thought Sakura a little afraid, but she had faith in her comrades

"We'll continue the mission" said Sasuke firmly, breaking Sakura's line of thought.

"Y-Yeah, let us continue the mission" said Sakura who couldn't hide her excitement and fear.

"Yosh, Kakashi-sensei?" said Naruto

"What?" replied Kakashi

"Give us your order as our Jonin-sensei" said Naruto grinning like madman

"This will give other teacher a frown to me but to hell with them...Lets go" said Kakashi, he knew that his team can handle most chuunin and for jonin...well lets just say he used to lead the infamous Uchiha traitor.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Timeskip after Tazuna explanation in boat, crying and stuff-

In middle of awkwardness after Kakashi asking him who was the one targeting Tazuna, who ended his story by saying things like his daughter who would hate ninjas from Konoha and his crying little grandson, Naruto decide to break it by saying

"I'm going to continue, not because of you or your family old man, but because I don't like what this Gato guy is doing to this place" said Naruto

"I guess it can't be helped. We'll continue the mission" said Kakashi.

"That's good to hear" said Tazuna who gives thumbs up to the boatman.

"Wipe that smirk from your face old fart, you still have to pay the full price later" said Naruto.

"I know I know" Tazuna continued by mumbling things about greedy ninja but Naruto paid him no attention, his mind was already somewhere else.

_"After this mission is over maybe I should go to Uzushio to recover whatever Kaa-san and Tou-san failed to recover"_ thought Naruto

Finally they arrived on the dock and left the boat, after thanking the boatman they continue to Tazuna's house which was still far for civilian standard. While they were walking Kakashi was thinking about Gato and his missing-nins.

_"If they attacked again they will send jonin level ninja instead of another chuunin, oh well"_ it was troublesome for Kakashi to fight another jonin as he/she could have pushed him to use sharingan and he would be bed ridden by the chakra exhaustion thanks to his low chakra level.

Meanwhile Naruto was walking in front of the rest, scouting and enjoying the scenery. He had created several kage bunshin that would dispel when something wrong happened. Suddenly one of his clone dispelled and with instinct he threw a kunai to a bush that seems like moving. The other tensed and from the bush came out ...A white rabbit.

"NARUTO YOU SCARED THIS RABBIT" Sakura yelled/screeched.. She picked the rabbit up and hug it tightly as the rabbit was still very stiff from the fear of death. Naruto paid no attention to Sakura or the rabbit, his mind was somewhere else.

_"The last of my clones have dispelled"_thought Naruto as the clone's memory went back to him, meanwhile Kakashi and Sasuke was also analyzing the situation

_"The Rabbit, something was so strange about it, but what?"_ Thought Sasuke

_"That's a snow rabbit, but something was off with it's fur colour. They only have white fur in the winter where the days are short. That means this rabbit raised indoor for a Kawarimi..."_ thought Kakashi, his thought interrupted when he felt movement from behind him and his war-sharpened instinct kick in.

"DUCK!" Kakashi yelled to his team and client.

They duck just in time for a Zanbato to fly over their head and embedded itself on a tree. A man appeared on the embedded Zanbato, his back facing them. The man was shirtless, with his chest covered only by belt. he was wearing a baggy strip-patterned pants, wrist and leg warmers, a bandage covering lower half of his face similar to Kakashi's mask, and a kirigakure forehead protector.

_"So much for theaterical entrance"_ thought Naruto face faulting.

"Zabuza Momochi, Missing-nin from Kirigakure" said Kakashi, his voice stiff. He ready to lift his headband, knowing that this one was on a different level then the demon brothers.

"I'm guessing you're Kakashi Hatake the sharingan user. I'm sorry but you have to hand over the geezer " said Zabuza menacingly

"everyone Manji formation, protect the client" said Kakashi, which carried out swiftly by the three genins.

"Children playing ninja, cute. I'm here just to kill that geezer but it seems I have to defeat you first" said Zabuza.

Zabuza leapt down from the tree and hefting his zanbato easily like it was a feather.

"He can stand on the water?" said Sakura amazed

_"Shit we forgot to teach her tree climbing and water walking"_ Naruto and Sasuke sweated, those were basic skills and they forgot to teach her.

"Kakashi hatake, when I was in ANBU your information was listed in the bingo book I carried asking for your capture. It also note this...The man who copied 1000 techniques, Kakashi the copy ninja. Tell me Kakashi what do you know about me?" said Zabuza.

"Zabuza Momochi, Missing-nin from Kirigakure and part of the seven swordsman of the mist, master of the silent killing technique" said Kakashi finally showing his sharingan.

"Sharingan first huh? I'm honored. It's good that I have the perfect technique that made your eye obsolete" said Zabuza making the genins tensed at what he implied.

Zabuza formed a few handseals then moving his right hand to his mouth forming a half tiger seal while his left hand pointing towards the sky forming another half tiger seal.

"He's pouring a lot of chakra into the water" analyzed Kakashi with his sharingan.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu" said Zabuza as his body was covered in a thick mist and soon he was gone from their sight. The mist get thicker and thicker till even Kakashi disappeared from his genins.

"Eight points" said Zabuza in the mist

"What is it?" asked Sakura fearfully

"The larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular vein, collarbone, kidney, and heart. Now, which vital organ do you want to get struck at?" said Zabuza menacingly, even Kakashi sweat a little.

Kakashi responded by unleashing his chakra, clearing the mist a bit. The killing intent (KI)emitted by both jonins was so thick and overwhelmed Sakura. Sasuke was affected too, it made him remember unpleasent memories. Naruto, from his training with Kurama realized that The missing-nin's chakra was leached by hatred, similar to Kurama himself, and it made him frightened.

"How can such a monster exist" thought the three genins.

Sakura already moved her kunai to her neck, couldn't bear the KI. She was almost succeeding in doing that, thankfully she was stopped by kakashi

"Don't worry Sakura I wont let my comrade get killed." Said Kakashi sporting his usual eye smiling. Using his sharingan he knew Naruto already tied some chakra thread to both Sasuke and Sakura in case they did something foolish.

"Stop being so theatrical you bastard!" yelled Naruto finally losing his patient, He used Futon: Daitoppa to clear the mist and shocked to found Zabuza already in the middle of the formation. He hadn't sensed the ninja using his magnet release before, meaning Zabuza was fast enough to use Shunshin no Jutsu to slip between their formation as he used Futon: Daitoppa.

"Too late!" said Zabuza ready to slash them with his Kubikiribōchō ;however, his blade was stopped by a chokuto.

"Ohho maybe you both are not ordinary children afterall" said Zabuza commending on Sasuke's Kenjutsu before being struck by Kakashi from behind. The blade pierced Zabuza's shoulder blade and liquid splattered Kakashi's shocked face as in place of warm,red blood, it was cold and clear water.

"Sensei behind you!" yelled Sakura as the clone turned back to water, behind Kakashi was Zabuza who readied himself swinging his sword, severing Kakashi's waist down. Unfortunately for Zabuza, Kakashi's body turned into water as soon as his blade finished its job.

_"He copied me within the mist?!"_thought Zabuza as Kakashi appeared behind his back, his kunai around Zabuza's neck threatening to pierce the jugular vein that lie underneath.

"don't move. This is the end"said Kakashi. Zabuza was impressed by the sharingan's ability, no wonder Konoha always win against Kirigakure.

"Is this truly the end?" 'Zabuza' mocked Kakashi before turning into water, showing he was just another clone. The real zabuza kicked Kakashi so hard Kakashi fly to the lake, showing his superior brute strength. Kakashi fell into the lake head first, unable to spin and stand on the water.

_"The water felt heavy"_ thought Kakashi when he got up to the surface, not realizing that Zabuza made trap shunsin-ed behind Kakashi doing few handseals for his Suiton : Suirou no Jutsu, trapping Kakashi in spherical water prison. It was so fast the genins hadn't had time to react.

_"Shit I got trapped"_ thought Kakashi. "everyone, take Tazuna and run. His Mizu bunshin can't go too far from the original" said Kakashi. Zabuza saw the scene in front of him and he was bored, even if they could get away far from him Tazuna won't stick with them forever. He was amused however with what comes next.

"Those who abandon their comrades are lower than trash, Kakashi-sensei" said Naruto

"Don't worry Kakashi-sensei We wont let our comrades die" said Sasuke actually smirking.

Kakashi's eyes widened, inside he cursed the fact that he said it and now it could result in his students death. Pictures of Obito's death playing again and again in his mind.

"Hmph, you got some gusty students here Kakashi" said Zabuza as he made few water clones. "But you're all still kids, not worthy of being a Ninja. For me ninja is someone who already endure life and death situation, someone who's information I can read in my bingo book. You boys have potential, but unless you give me the bridge builder you won't become ninja" Zabuza belittled the genins in front of him.

"Shut the fuck up you no eyebrows, you're even worse than someone who have caterpillar eyebrows" said Naruto.

"What did you say?!" said C. Zabuza (clone Zabuza) as he moved to decapitate Naruto's head. Naruto responded by unsealing his own nodaichi, slashing it across its chest, turned it back to water.

"Cut your high and mighty speech Zabuza! If you don't have my name on your book then write this! UZUMAKI NARUTO, FUTURE HOKAGE!" said Naruto before speeding towards the clones along with Sasuke, together they made short work over the clones.

"Hehehe Kakashi I like the blond one, he got style" said Zabuza seeing Naruto's flak jacket, it made him remember the good old days. Zabuza made few clones again but let one takes his place in holding the water prison.

"It seems you kids have some skill, let's have some fun then!" said Zabuza and he dashed forward.

Sasuke and Naruto manage to destroy the rest of clones as Zabuza leapt and attacked the genins with his large sword. The boys despite their training couldn't keep up with Zabuza's kenjutsu, he was simply stronger and have much more experience. Zabuza continue pressing both of them with his kenjutsu alone, frustrating the genins.

"If only I could use sharingan or my puppets now" thought Naruto seeing Sasuke activating his sharingan. He tried tapping to Kurama's chakra but even with the boost Zabuza managed to overpower him with even more malicious and strong chakra. The chakra Zabuza emitted was so foul it made an illusion of demon behind him, befitting the title 'Demon of The Mist.'

Sasuke slash upwards trying to chop Zabuza's head off, wrong move, Zabuza twist his hands and use his sword's hole to trap and disarm Sasuke of his chokuto. Zabuza didn't forget to give him additional reward, a kick to his stomach which launch him several meters, only to be catched by Sakura and Tazuna. Naruto, not focused for a moment almost not noticed Zabuza's blade about to cleave him to two, thankfully he realized in the moment and blocked it, but it was no match for Kubikiribōchō and Zabuza's monsterous strength. The blade broke and managed to slash Naruto's chest, though his instinct was good enough to escape before it cut deeper.

"Shit I could have stopped him with Nanto and Hakuto Sennin, but there's no way to use them now..." a lightbulb turned on instantly "Thats it! It might work."

"Sasuke use THAT" Naruto yelled to Sasuke who nodded his head. Sasuke then unseal one of his device from his sealing tattoo, a fuuma shuriken.

"Fuuma Shuriken : Kage Fusha" Sasuke declared.

"Brat! You think can hurt me with that" said Zabuza. Sasuke responded by throwing the Fuuma Shuriken towards Zabuza's clone holding the water prison, Zabuza catch it with no effort, but he didn't see a wire string attached to the weapon. Sasuke pulled the string and instantly the blades disconnected revealing that his fuuma shuriken had been hollowed and filled with exploding tags connected by another steel wires that connected the blades with the handgrip. Zabuza was able to get away before one of the blades injured him but found himself paralyzed, Naruto had managed to get behind him and plant a paralyzing seal. Naruto distanced himself and signaled Sasuke to blast Zabuza to heaven.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!, the tags explode one by one, filling their sight with red. Naruto unseal a scroll with his magnet release and hold it to the ground, through the seal he used Doton: Doryuheki( Earth Release : Earth Wall) to cover them from the explosion.

"It all according to the plan, no?" Zabuza's voice made Naruto froze as Zabuza grabbed him by his neck. "You kids don't think you can outwit me,do you?"

"Yes we did" said Naruto before turning into white smoke.

"SASUKE, SAKURA NOW!" yelled Naruto from the bushes. Sasuke used genjutsu to paralyze the missing-nin while Sakura jumped towards Zabuza. Zabuza, being more experienced, already break the genjutsu but he have no time to dodge so he tried to guard with his forearm, breaking his bones in the process. Zabuza, enraged, let go of his sword and use his right hand to catch Sakura's hair and threw her into a nearby tree, knocking her unconscious.

_"That girl, how come she's able to destroy bones so easily..."_ thought Zabuza seeing his bones jutting out. Seeing his distracted state Naruto and Sasuke waste no time to capitalize it.

"Katon Goryuka no Jutsu!"/"Futon: Daitoppa" said Naruto and Sasuke at the same time. the wind fuel the fire dragon making it even bigger, seeing this Zabuza went through several handseals using one hands before yelling "Suiton : Dabiakufu no Jutsu!", the waters in the lake surged and rised up several meters before falling in one big cascade like a waterfall and meet the inferno. The jutsus cancelled each other producing thick mist that cover the area.

Zabuza grabbing his curved Kunai sprint silently towards Tazuna who was petrified seeing the fight between ninjas.

**_"This is the end!"_** thought Zabuza, he didn't care whether they had destroy his water clone sustaining the water prison as long as his mission accomplished, Killing Kakashi can wait. Before he was able to separate Tazuna's head from his shoulder however he was trapped by red barrier which burned him when he tried to touch it, courtesy of Sasuke who used Uchiha Kaenjin(Uchiha flame formation). This technique wasn't Sasuke's favourit, one it require huge amount of chakra and two he hadn't invest a lot of time training using this technique.

The barrier hold up for a while even though Zabuza tried to pierce it with combination of Kubikiribōchō and his own potent chakra, enough for Naruto and his clone to finish his rasengan. Sasuke cancelled the barrier, panting from massive chakra drain while Naruto charge towards Zabuza, his eyes reddened as the rasengan become purple-ish and much denser than before.

"RASENGAN!" yelled Naruto as the ball found its way to the missing nin's chest.

_"This boy, his chakra...he formed it into a ball and hit me with it?!"_ thought Zabuza amazed by the technique as the ball drilled its way to his chest before launching him to nearby tree, damaging it and cracking his spine at the same time.

The bandage that covered his face was stained with blood, which was dripping to the ground. The technique destroyed his insides, it was a miracle he was still standing. Through half opened eyelids he saw Naruto and Sasuke ready their respective blades, Killing intent emanated to the air, mostly from the blonde. Their intentions were clear : to separate his head from his shoulder.

"Zabuza, this is the end" said Naruto as he channeled wind chakra to his kunai, increasing it's sharpness and range.

"_If only Haku is as decisive as you are boy..."_ was the last thing on Zabuza's mind before he felt two needless stuck his neck, putting him into sweet unconsciousness.

"Yes this is his end" said a figure on top of a tree. The figure was almost as tall as Naruto, have a long black hair, and pale skin. He/She wore a long-sleeved turtleneck sweater with moss-green colour, a matching split skirt reaching his knees, a bun shaped hair holder, a green kimono with white trimming, and a mask with Kirigakure symbol.

Naruto and Sasuke alarmed by the arrival of the masked figure. They were tired and if the guy in front of them was better than Zabuza then the only one they could count on was Kakashi. On the other hands Kakashi who already released from the water prison when Zabuza was dead immediately shunshin-ed to Zabuza's corpse, inspecting it.

_"He really is dead"_ thought Kakashi, then he shifted his eyes to the ninja. "That mask, if I remember correctly, you must be Kirigakure's hunter nin" said Kakashi remembering one of his battles with the ruthless killers from Kirigakure.

"You're very well informed, yes I'm hunter-nin in charge of hunting Zabuza" said the figure before turning his head to the boys direction and bowing slowly.

"Thank you very much, I was looking for a chance to kill Zabuza" said the hunter-nin, then he leap from the tree to Zabuza's corpse. He shouldered the body and said "Your battle ends for now, I have to go and dispose the body, it's filled with my village's secret. Now if you excuse me" and he disappeared with a shunshin.

_"Strange, somehow he smells similar"_ thought Naruto. He walk to unconscious form of Sakura but then he coughed up blood and lost his balance. As he was losing his consciousness he heard Kakashi's voice yelling his name.

Author's note

The brothers weren't weak, they are intimidated by Sakura's technique, Sakura still weaker because her training wasn't exactly orthodox, she skip the tree climbing and water walking exercise

Naruto have scrolls in time of emergency that let him do certain technique that already been programmed inside the sealing, for example there's that waterwall, earth wall. He made this because his element lacks defense.

Raijin no Jinrai

Thundergod's Thunderclap

Rank : C

Type : Taijutsu

User : Sakura Haruno

The technique is performed by clapping the user's palm while it is enhanced by chakra, the best of course if the user have the chakra enhanced strength like Tsunade or Sakura as it will multiply the power considerably.

Naruto still does rasengan with shadow clone by the way, He's not that good with chakra control yet.


	9. Chapter 8 : The Encounter

Inspired by many fanfics and the original Naruto(obviously).

I don't own Naruto or any associated character and jutsu.

Not beta-ed yet, care to bring this into the court or something?

Originally this was part of chapter 7 but I felt that it's too long so I cut it into two part.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Love and Hatred Arc Chapter Four : The Encounter**

-Zabuza's Hideout –

"SHIT!" screamed Zabuza as Haku worked her best to gave him first aid, else he wouldn't survive. His backbone just got crushed and his chest was badly damaged, he was given blood increasing pills and acupuncture or he would be dead from the blood loss.

"Zabuza-san you shouldn't push it" said the so-called Kirigakure ANBU, who actually was Zabuza's subordinate, as he managed to put Zabuza's bones on his arm back to their places.

"Lose the goddamn mask Haku, it give me creeps" said Zabuza. He tried to get up but combination of the damage done by Naruto and the senbon Haku used to gave him false death state was too much even for him.

"I'm sorry Zabuza-san, it's just I'm already used to using this mask" Haku removed her mask revealing a deep black eyes and a pale face."With state you're in right now it might take three weeks for recovery but I'm sure you'll be back at full strength in two" said Haku.

"I didn't think Kakashi's genins would be that skillful, especially the girl. I thought because she didn't know water walk she's not a threat" said Zabuza remembering the girl's fearsome fist.

"Do you think you'll be okay next time?" asked Haku, her voice full of concern although Zabuza was never one to appreciate such thing.

" just incapacitate the girl first, she will be a trouble if you left her. The blond Uzumaki brat is a problem but he's inexperienced, same as the Uchiha boy. I believe you'll be able to defeat them both if you separate them first. For Kakashi I only need to improve my kirigakure no jutsu" said Zabuza. _"Uzumaki from Konoha... that means that brat is the son of that woman, interesting"_ thought Zabuza as he had Haku healing him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Tazuna's house-

Naruto woke up with his body ached, using Kurama's chakra hurt like a bitch since he had to reject the hatred or succumb to it. He didn't mind though, a trip to his mindscape made him able to train his spirit there, though he had to be careful or risk everyone near him exposed to Kurama's chakra. Kurama even gave him technique that should be able to help him when he's in tight spot

"The only problem I have is my chakra reserve, I need more training" thought Naruto.

"ahh you're finally awake" said a woman bringing cold towel.

"and you're?" asked Naruto

"Oh sorry, I'm Tsunami, I'm..." said Tsunami introducing herself but she's being cut by Naruto

" that drunkard's daughter" said Naruto eyeing her a little bit. _"She's pretty, impressive considering she's that old man's daughter"_Thought Naruto.

"Ahahaha sometimes he drink too much" said Tsunami embarrassed by his father's bad habit

"Where's my team?" asked Naruto, finally regaining his focus. He didn't forget to take a mental note to train his discipline later.

Tsunami called Kakashi and the rest of team 7 who immediately came, the first was Sakura who ran and hug him like there's no tomorrow.

"Naruto you are awake" Sakura said, truly concerned of his health.

_"Something's different..."_ thought Naruto "Sakura, you cut your hair?"

"Yeah it's getting in the way when I fight" said Sakura as she remembered how Zabuza used it to throw her.

"Dobe" said Sasuke.

"Teme" said Naruto grinning.

"Yo Naruto" said kakashi beside him eye smiling. He would talk to him about using Kyuubi Chakra later, for now he need Naruto to rest.

"Yo Kakashi -sensei" replied Naruto back.

"Great job all of you. Three genin defeated an A-rank jonin like Zabuza in combat is a feat unheard of these days" said Kakashi eye smiling before his face hardened.

"But unfortunately we can't celebrate as Zabuza is still alive" said Kakashi.

It wasn't all that surprising for the boys as they already had their suspicion. For Sasuke it was because the hunter-nin's appearance was too convenient while Naruto already realized that the smell of the hunter-nin is similar because he was the one that killed his clone. Sakura and Tazuna however is another story, their jaws hit the floor and they let out a big scream.

"But sensei you already checked yourself, you said he was dead" Sakura panicked.

"Yes but you do remember the fake hunter-nin's weapon,no?" Kakashi asked them.

"It was senbon" said Naruto.

"Yes Naruto, a senbon. It's a weapon that have a very low fatality rate unless it hit critical spot" said Kakashi

"And he hit Zabuza in place that cause him to enter near-dead state" finished Sasuke. This is truly a problem, just Zabuza is enough to put them in difficult position now add the fake hunter-nin... they're fucked.

"Maybe you're thinking too much" said Tazuna giving them his piece of wisdom.

"No, when a ninja feels that there's something wrong, he must prepare for it before its too late. He's still alive" explained Kakashi making Tazuna's face even paler.

"But Naruto's technique should disable him for at least a week, in time you guys train more to deal with the fake hunter-nin" said Kakashi. Naruto and Sasuke shivered from the prospect of another fight while Sakura still got that horrified look on her face.

"I trust you guys already learned tree and water walking?" asked Kakashi rhetorically, Naruto and Sasuke nodded while Sakura shook her head.

"Hmm okay, tomorrow I'm going to train sakura in tree walking and you two in whatever technique you still lack" said Kakashi

"Sensei may I train alone?" said Naruto

"okay sure but leave some clones to guard Tazuna" said Kakashi

"why are you guys still trying?" said a little kid, he was Inari, the client's grandson who just arrived. Instantly Naruto disliked this kid.

_"what the fuck is wrong with this runt"_ thought Naruto seeing the kid's who just appeared said that to them

"Aaahh Inari where were you?" asked Tazuna as Inari run and hugged him.

"I'm home grandpa" Inari's hug thightened for a second.

"Inari, say hello to them, these are ninjas that escorted your grandpa" Tsunami scolded at her son's lack of manner.

"It's okay. right, Inari?" said Tazuna rubbing Inari's hat covered head.

Inari's eyes bored into each of team 7's eyes. When Inari focused them to Naruto, Naruto finally realized that this kid must have lost someone. That kind of eyes were very common to him when He was chased by mobs, the eyes of people who already scarred for the rest of their life.

"Mom they're going to die. There's no way they can win against Gato" said Inari.

"Woah waoh, I don't know who the hell this Gato is but if your grandpa was sober he said this Gato is just a jerk with money, no match for Hero of Sharingan" Said Naruto while teasing Kakashi, who kept his cool. Inari quickly exclaimed angrily"There's no hero in this world!."

This time Naruto shut himself up, there's no use debating the kid. Inari angrily turned his back and going to his room but not without giving Naruto his warning "If you don't want to die you should go home." This time Naruto's blood boiled, he had just risking his life saving the runt's grandfather and he would not have the boy discredit his work.

"where're you going Inari?" asked Tazuna

"I'll go watch the ocean" said the boy, he already opened the door but he heard Naruto talked to him again, this time his voice a bit louder.

"Kid if we had gone home your grandpa would be dead and all you can do is crying over his picture. Learn to shut up and let the professional do the work" said Naruto coldly.

Inari didn't say more and ran to his room, tears flowing from his eyes.

"Naruto you're too harsh!" said Sakura.

"What? I'm just giving him a piece of my mind, it's not like he's polite either" said Naruto.

"I'm sorry for my son's rudeness" said Tsunami bowing to them, but she kept glaring at Naruto for making her son crying.

"Sorry Tsunami-san, Tazuna-san but he need to think twice before talking, despite being paid for this we're putting our life on the line you know" Naruto apologized. He was still tired because he's using chakra to use summoning technique while asleep and the kid was not helping.

Naruto excused himself and went back to sleep since he planned to search for his grandmother's grave tomorrow.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

\- Next Day-

Team 7 and Tazuna leave the house early in the morning, they split up on the way, Kakashi and Sakura went training, Naruto trained alone, and Tazuna with several clones went to the bridge.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-with Sasuke-

Sasuke couldn't get his mind of Naruto's technique. it was a very destructive and he really want to have such technique, but Naruto refuse to teach him because it was his family's. Then Naruto told him about a technique that made Kakashi's name famous, 'Chidori'. And so he ready himself to ask Kakashi to teach him that technique.

"Kakashi-sensei please teach me Chidori!" said Sasuke, unknown to him he did it in total Rock Lee style.

Kakashi was so surprised that he almost dropped the book he just read, but he regained his calm demenour and observing Sasuke, weighing his worth. Finally after a long minute Kakashi opened his mouth.

"Why should I?" Kakashi asked.

"In order to protect those who's precious to me" Said Sasuke, it was a half truth, in reality he wanted to kill Itachi, but for now he had a team to protect.

Kakashi studied him a little. He knew why the boy asked him, he was envious of Naruto's rasengan. It was risky, the boy was an Uchiha, famous for their thirst of power. Much of the clan history recorded friends and brothers killing each other for next stage of sharingan. In other hands not giving the technique open a rift between Naruto and Sasuke because of Sasuke's Superiority-Inferiority complex. Kakashi weighed the pro and cons and decided to believe in his genin.

"Okay, but promise me you wouldn't use this technique against comrades" said Kakashi

"I Promise" said Sasuke, he was so determined that Kakashi was convinced that his choice wasn't wrong.

"Good...Now tell me how far your Raiton training going?" asked Kakashi.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Meanwhile-

Sakura already mastered Tree climbing after her first try but her chakra level still too low to actually use this in real battle, heck even her enhanced strength is not exactly usable if she's fighting one on one; she was simply lucky before, Zabuza had thought she was weak, it wouldn't happen again. She fell several times after reaching the top,losing her concentration, only to be saved by Kakashi's clone. Without command Sakura stand up again and walked the tree, this time determined to stay as long as she could.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-in the wood-

Naruto was training his fuinjutsu so he'll be able to use it in battle. He ran around fighting his clones trying to hit them with paralysis seal. This Naruto however is just another clone, the real one went to find his grandmother's grave to pay his respect. His father wrote in his journal that after the iwa shinobi attacked they came back to bury his mother in a place not far from their former home. Finally after looking around everywhere Naruto found it. He wasn't really happy with the current state of the grave though as it was in a very poor state. He cleaned it up a little bit before praying for her grandmother's better afterlife.

After looking for his grandma's grave he went to the town and his mood went down even further seeing the sorry state the town was in. The street was full of people asking for jobs and homeless kids. The situation got worse as he entered the market, pickpocket and thugs were everywhere and the shops practically sell nothing. That Gato guy sure crippled the country to the lowest level that building the bridge wouldn't help much, at least in Naruto's opinion.

_"They need Gato and his company to disappear from this country to recover from this"_ thought Naruto shaking his head at what he'd saw. walking around Naruto saw two of Gato's goon collecting payment to a shop owner.

"Quick old man, pay up the tax" said one of the thug grinning.

"B-b-but I haven't sell anything this month" said the old man afraid

"Don't lie you old fart, gato know you were shipping merchandise last week and your profit this month is more than last month" said the other thug.

"If you won't pay I guess your daughter is a good substitute" said the first thug grinning maliciously.

Naruto want to rush and help him but he rationally thought that this is a good chance to spy on Gato and maybe Zabuza, so he stay there, hands trembling. After beating the old man the thugs threatened him to pay or they will take her daughter, taking a few merchandise, and went to another shop to give them same treatment. Naruto, tired of following them after an hour, decided that his new technique could help.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-flashback-

Naruto's eyes open, he already so familiar with this world before him, it became a home for his friend, Kurama. He managed to restructure the place, no longer it was a sewer, now it is a forest with animals for Kurama to hunt and a fox den which act as the centre.

**"Naruto, I see you have trouble in controlling my chakra"** said Kurama, in his mouth there's a giant rabbit.

"Yeah it's so hard to filter the hatred" said Naruto as he remembered the feeling of Kurama's accumulation of humanity's hatred.

**"There's a technique that should be able to lessen the damage to your body but first you have to sign this"** said Kurama producing a rather big scroll out of nowhere on his palm..

"what's that? A deal with the devil?" said Naruto half-joking

**"Haha very funny, no this is summoning contract for the fox clan"** said Kurama

"Well its nice and all but how is this supposed to help me control your chakra Kurama?" asked Naruto a little puzzled.

**"The fox clan is a family of foxes whose ancestor had been exposed to my chakra and growing extra tails, none of them reach nine like me though. they had sage mode that combine my residual chakra and natural energy,a feat no other being tried before apart from Rikudo-jiji. He used to calm us bijuu with his senjutsu chakra. I thought if you learn this you will be able to control my chakra, if not then the sage mode will still give you a big boost of power, a win-win situation "** explained Kurama

"I see...Okay I sign this" said Naruto biting his thumb and write his name in blood.

"Now here's the handseals for the summoning technique, remember you had to use your blood to summon them, Boar-dog-bird-monkey-ram"

"Ok, I'll try it now Kurama...Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" said Naruto, huge smoke enveloped the area. Kurama with his tail dispersed the smoke revealing a huge dark red fox rivalling the size of Kurama with eight tails, it had a yellow slitted eyes and black marks surrounding them, mark of a sage. He was wearing a white robe with golden trim with kanji on its back reading "true fox sage"

"WHO DARE SUMMON ME!?" roared the fox.

**"Yo little Shippo, I see you've grown up since the last time I saw you eh?"** said Kurama grinning.

"You're... Kurama-sama? Where have you been?" asked the fox now identified as Shippo

**"Yes I've been sealed inside human after Madara used me to fight Hashirama"**said Kurama with hardened face, obviously he had hard time swallowing his pride.

"So where are we now Kurama-sama, why you summoned me now after such a long time?" asked shippo.

**"We're inside my host body, specifically the cage part and for your information I didn't summon you, he did"** said Kurama pointing towards Naruto

"Human..." Shippo spoke like Naruto was disease.

**"Shippo! Show respect! He's not the same as the others"** said Kurama

"I'm sorry Naruto-san, we the fox clan used to be hunted by human. It was Kurama-sama that decide to protect us from your savage and destructive race" said Shippo bowing his head towards Naruto.

Naruto bowed back " I'm sorry for what humanity had done to your family, this is not what Rikudo Sennin had pictured in his mind when he split his chakra to the people" said Naruto. He was no stranger for such dark side of humans, they always hate and fear things they couldn't comprehend.

The giant fox lower his head so his and Naruto's eyes on the same level, his yellow eyes pierce through Naruto's soul. It went for several second before he blinked his eyes and his expression softened.

"Naruto-san, I deem you worthy of being our summoner. I suggest when you have time you go to our den to get to know our clan" said Shippo

"Will do Shippo-san but not today since I'm actually unconscious at the moment" said Naruto

"Why?" asked Shippo curiously, it's uncommon for someone or something with bijuu chakra to get sick.

"I couldn't control Kurama's chakra because his chakra contained malicious hatred" said Naruto

"Hatred? Hmm...perhaps our sage mode could be the answer. Most of our clan is a sage because a fox who haven't learned sage mode usually get overwhelmed by the chakra Kurama-sama bestowed upon us" said Shippo thoughtfully.

**"That's why I want you to teach him fox sage mode"** said Kurama

"Fine. but be warned Naruto-san, Sage mode is a very dangerous art. You must be patient" said Shippo

"Okay" said Naruto using his nice guy pose, making Kurama facepalmed himself while Shippo only looking curiously at Kurama's reaction.

"_**Naruto you got to stop imitating that hideous beast"**_ thought Kurama thinking about a certain jonin who love to wear a green spandex.

"Well I think your chakra is not big enough to sustain the summoning technique, bye Naruto-san" said Shippo,going back to his realm.

"Now what?" asked Naruto.

"**try summon other fox, get to know them and their speciality"** said Kurama before going to sleep

"sounds good enough, Kuchiyose no Jutsu" said Naruto, summoning another fox.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Flashback ends-

Performing the correct handeals he put his hand on the ground and instantly a black fox appeared in front of him, his name is Kuro.

"Yo naruto nii-san anything you need?" said Kuro cheerfully, he always pestered the elder to let someone become their summoner and now they got one he couldn't hide his excitement.

"Yeah Kuro I need you to tail those two, find their base and gather intel as much as you can" said Naruto

"Yeah I take it as long as I get some meat" said Kuro as his tail and feet laced in chakra, prepared to use the foxes superior shunshin.

"yeah I'll give you the best meat in konoha" said Naruto ruffling his head.

Hearing this the fox's ear went up and quickly He dashed away. Naruto smiled and shook his head. Kuro and Shiro was the smallest foxes in the realm, not counting foxes who couldn't control their power yet, and they consider Naruto their older brother.

Naruto wandered around the market some more, seeing more and more of things that one only saw in Konoha's poorest district. A man almost pickpocket him but he back off after Naruto gave him a glare, a shop owner pestering him to buy some of his good, which Naruto couldn't really refused because the way he begged was really sad. The saddest moment however is the part when a little girl asked him sweets so innocently, which made him go back to the shop and buy her every single sweet available there. He stopped walking around when He noticed that his clones already dispelled themselves after exhausting their chakra. Seeing it's getting late went back to Tazuna's home for a dinner.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Tazuna's house-

Sakura and Sasuke comeback with bruises all over their body, plus burn marks for Sasuke all over his left palm, courtesy of a certain lazy jonin's teaching. Inari seeing team 7 eat happily and even laughing only stared at his food. Sakura noticed Inari silently watching a torn picture asked about this, earning herself a gloomy atmosphere.

"He was my husband" Said Tsunami.

"He was known as The hero of the wave" said Tazuna.

Inari stopped eating and went away saying that he wasn't hungry. A worried Tsunami went after him but not before glaring at Tazuna, angry at her father's carelessness.

"Father I told you to don't talk about him in front of Inari!" Tsunami scold Tazuna, leaving the dining room.

"_Man that is one hell of family drama"_ thought Naruto. Truth to be told, he tried sympathizing with Inari but the kid made it hard, his mindset itself spit at Naruto's pride, his hardwork.

The rest of the night was filled by Tazuna telling them the tales of the hero, how he gave courage to the poor boy, how he motivated the rest of the villagers with his own bravery, and how he fell by the hands of Gato's thugs. Tazuna's tale made Naruto restless at night thinking how to change Inari's mindset.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-The next day-

After Sakura mastered the tree walking exercise Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura trained together in using the surrounding area to their advantage. Naruto noticed that somebody was following them, his chakra was too small to be a ninja and even if it was a killer he didn't sense any metal object nearby. Apparently Inari tailed them here and witnessing their training.

Naruto ,thinking that he could motivate Inari by showing him his team's techniques, motioned to Sasuke and Sakura to double their pace. the ninjas now seen as a blur in front of Inari. It was true that Inari was awed at the very sight before him but the jackass part said that it was all for naught. Sadly Inari, too afraid to hope, agreed to this and leaving himself even more demotivated than before.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Tazuna's house-

Team 7 came back at night bruised all over their body. Mostly the boys since Sakura had shown herself to be a very adept taijutsu fighter and the boys decided that their ninjutsu would be too much for the sorry state they were in was not appealing to Inari who begin yapping about their training being useless.

"You can't beat gato's man even if you're trying! No matter how hard you try and say those nice words weak people will always lose against strong people!" yelled Inari.

Now Naruto was insulted , this boy in front of him said that after what they showed him. Again the boy insulted his pride, his hardwork.

"I agree with you kid. Weak people always lose against strong people. That's why Gato will always lose against us. It would be different story though if you're the one fighting him, crybaby" Naruto mocked Inari who cried river.

"Naruto you went too far" hissed Sakura.

"Shut up! It pisses me off when I watch you who don't know anything about this country said things like that! What would you know about pain anyway! I bet you live sheltered life in that ninja village of yours! You don't know any real pain!" Inari just said the wrongest thing to Naruto who already blitz himself to Inari and choking him.

"NARUTO!" yelled Sakura and Kakashi while Tazuna and Tsunami rushed to help Inari but they were petrified by Naruto's Killing intent. Sakura who didn't know anything about his past life thought he was going overboard.

"I don't know any real pain kid? Really? At least you have a mother and a grandfather who love you and have time for every little whiny shit you said, a house that keep your body from harm, and warm food every day! At the age of four I have none of that! I have no parent and I have no relative. What I have is an absent godfather who always away from the village, a grandfather figure struggling between his place as a leader and as my parents' substitution, and living on the street eating rotten food until The Hokage come and pick me up. Don't you dare say I don't know true pain kid because I know more than you!" said Naruto who let go of Inari's neck and stormed out of the front door.

Inari only cry more and ran out, leaving the room silent except for Tsunami's occasional sob.

"Sensei, was all of that true?" asked Sakura, she never thought Naruto's past could be that dark.

"Yes Sakura that was all true, he was kicked out of orphanage because of something out of his control. He have to live in the street for a month and beaten at least one time a year by mobs" said Kakashi, earning himself everyone's horrified expression. He left to go outside, he need to talk to Inari or else he might have to bury a body tomorrow.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-In the wood-

Naruto was furious beyond anything. "That boy dare saying I don't know pain!" Naruto growled as he vent his anger by 'training.' The training really was just him destroying his surroundings in any way possible such as Cutting trees with wind release, burning them with fire release, and other things like beating shadow clones. He keep doing these until his body gave out and he passed out from exhaustion.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-In the morning-

(Haku POV)

A basket, clear. Civilian clothes, clear. Check the door trap, clear.

Zabuza-sama is seriously injured after the attacking the bridge builder's protectors, the ninjas from Konoha. I need more herbs. He might not admit it but I know he is in serious pain. It's not that hard to see and feel the slight trembling of his hands. The boys from before were very dangerous, one could put you in genjutsu the moment you see him, the other have that strange technique capable of putting Zabuza-sama in this state. A one hit kill technique.

My jaw hit the floor when the spot that yesterday I use to find the herb looked like it suffer from a hurricane. Trees toppled everywhere and sometime there's chunk of burnt tree. I'm not sure which one is more surprising, the destruction or the yellow-haired boy in middle of it, the same boy who gave Zabuza-sama so much pain.

"_Kill him"_ a rational part of me said, and I'm obeying. I walked towards him quietly, quiet enough that even a seasoned ANBU won't sensed me, guaranteed by my experience in hunting my hunters

I checked the surrounding, looks like he's really is alone. It will be troublesome if I have to fight this boy and his friend. As I crouched near him I ready my only weapon, my hand, to choke him.

"_I'm sorry, Haku"_Instantly I'm frozed by that memory and let out a small gasp, a big mistake. The boy already opened his blue eyes and gripped my hand tightly.

And I ready myself for a fight

ToBeContinue...

**Author's note**

And my beta's gone like a wind... maybe he's busy...

No new, made-up technique.

Kuchiyose, yes Naruto is a fox summoner, not that I mind if he have toad though. But I'd rather he have foxes than toads, I don't like the toad's eyes or that + when it was combined with the kyuubi mode. I already have something in mind about his sage mode and no, no tails.


	10. HIATUS

i decide this story is on hiatus until god knows when, it's too much like legacy to my liking and i'm busy with collage assignments. i try to edit it but i think the progress is going to be very slow and maybe i will not update until 2017(when i finally attain my degree, maybe)


End file.
